


Honeycomb

by Crazy_Maestro, fandom_Kylux_2017 (fandom_Kylux_2016)



Series: Макси_2017 [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, modern!AU, драма, не вполне здоровые отношения, романс, элементы БДСМ
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Maestro/pseuds/Crazy_Maestro, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2017
Summary: "Есть у меня один знакомый. Ты уделишь ему немного своего времени, а он переведет тебе немного денег." — У По всегда был какой-нибудь знакомый. Куча разных знакомых абсолютно для любых целей.





	Honeycomb

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Honeycomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154198) by [betts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betts/pseuds/betts). 



— Бред какой-то, — сказал Бен. — Да у меня, блядь, и денег таких нет!

— Я понимаю, сэр, — ответил из трубки женский голос с сильным акцентом. — Однако я прошу вас воздержаться от употребления нецензурных…

— Буду, блядь, употреблять столько ебаных нецензурных слов, сколько захочу. Вы требуете с меня лишних триста долларов по обещанному платежу, — у него задрожали руки, и он вцепился в столешницу — так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. — Вы же понимаете, что это вымогательство? Ясно, почему эта страна на части разваливается. Нужно четкое федеральное правило…

— Правило касательно подобных случаев уже существует, сэр. Согласно положению Е, все клиенты имеют право отказаться от этой опции через терминал…

— Почему вы мне этого две недели назад не сказали?! — крикнул Бен. Он прикусил кончик языка и сделал глубокий вдох, стараясь не сорваться.

— Все клиенты были проинформированы об этом в начале 2012-го года, сэр. Вам должно было прийти оповещение. Однако для подключения опции автоматического отказа вы должны были прийти в один из офисов и активировать ее.

2012-ый. Тогда счетом Бена еще занималась его мать. Он ни хрена не смыслил в деньгах, когда был подростком. Да и сейчас тоже — у него их и не было, чтобы научиться. Теперь уж точно.

Он вздохнул.

— Просто… — он сжал зубы так, что они заныли. — Активируйте ее. И, _пожалуйста_ , — в голосе заклокотала ярость. В такие моменты его мать всегда читала ему нотации о том, что он идет на поводу у своего характера. — Оформите частичное возмещение.

«Частичное возмещение» — эту фразу он вычитал в гугле, прежде чем позвонить в службу поддержки клиентов. И она горчила на языке.

— Это мое первое… _правонарушение_ , и я хотел бы, чтобы вы это учли.

— Хорошо, сэр, — отозвалась оператор. — Я могу возместить вам пятьдесят процентов. И я отключу на вашем счете функцию обещанного платежа.

— Спасибо, — произнес Бен, не слишком успокоенный ее словами.

— Информирую вас о том, что вы всегда можете оформить ее заново через банкомат и совершить покупки по обещанному платежу.

— Я учту.

— Приятного вечера, сэр.

Он молча повесил трубку и с такой силой впечатал мобильник в стол, что чертова бренчалка бы треснула, не будь на ней спецчехла, купленного по настоянию матери. Стало нечем дышать. У него не было ста пятидесяти долларов для погашения долга. У него столько и за аренду на следующий месяц не было. При таком раскладе появлялась угроза быть выкинутым на улицу. Или, что еще хуже, — ночевать на диване По Демерона. Снова.

Рей вошла в их крохотную гостиную и прислонилась к стене, аккуратно ведя языком по краю папиросной бумаги.

— Никто тебя на улицу не выгонит, — произнесла она, скрутив косяк.

Она всегда словно все его чертовы мысли читала. И это дико бесило.

— Что еще мне прикажешь делать? В магазине мне еще смену не дадут, я и так почти не сплю. И увяз по самую задницу в домашке.

Она пожала плечами.

— Ты всегда можешь попросить помощи у дражайшей тетушки Леи.

Бен громко и безрадостно рассмеялся.

— Мама бы меня убила. Денег бы дала, да, — и командовала ими целую вечность, без моего ведома оплачивая мою учебу. И заставила бы сменить факультет.

— С ее точки зрения, история довольно бесполезна.

— История _не_ бесполезна. Вот торговля да.

Рей запалила свой косяк и затянулась.

— Вечером Финн придет, — произнесла она на вдохе, передавая косяк Бену. — Марио Карт?  
***  
Веки Бена сомкнулись. Он вновь открыл глаза и без особого результата попытался сосредоточиться на шестнадцатой главе учебника истории. И он бы дал себе руку оттяпать, лишь бы ее не читать. Из гостиной доносились звуки взрывов и крики: Рей, Финн и По с упоением старались столкнуть друг друга с виртуальной гоночной трассы. Квартира насквозь провоняла травкой и пиццей.  
Не надо было Бену идти в колледж.

Стук в дверь вывел его из состояния дремоты, и он сел прямо, прекратив подпирать стену.

— Войдите.

На заглянувшем По были бриджи и майка неоново-розового цвета — словно он был заправским казановой, сошедшим прямо со страниц «Сирз» 1987-го года.

— Эй, чувак! — произнес он, упав на стул. — Слышал, у тебя сейчас тяжелые времена.

Он взял в руку антистрессовый мячик и подкинул его в воздух.

— Рей надо научиться держать рот на замке.

— Не, это не она. Слышал снизу твой разговор, — он закинул ноги на кровать Бена, не отрывая взгляда от мяча. — Знаешь, а я бы мог тебя выручить.

— Я не стану торговать наркотой, По.

— Нет, друг, это я знаю. Слишком уж ты… — он поймал мячик и взмахнул рукой, — взвинченный.

— Тогда как ты собираешься помогать?

— Есть у меня один знакомый.

У По всегда был какой-нибудь знакомый. Куча разных знакомых абсолютно для любых целей.

— Знакомый, — повторил Бен.

— Угум.

— И чем он занимается?

— Да так, то тем, то этим. Куча денег и времени в обрез. Ну ты знаешь, как это бывает.

— Вообще-то нет, — Бену начало казаться, что это он тут обкурился.

По приподнялся на локтях и наклонился ближе, на красивом лице заиграла кривая улыбочка. Та самая, которой он очаровывал абсолютно всех на своем пути.

— Ты уделишь ему немного своего времени, а он переведет тебе немного денег.

— Ты же не предлагаешь мне…

— Чувак, будущее уже наступило. Отношения — тяжелый труд. А он занятой человек, и ему нужно что-то ненапряжное на один раз, вот и всех дел.

— Как, — произнес Бен, скорее из удивления, а не из любопытства, — как так вообще получилось, что у тебя есть знакомый, готовый платить кому-то вроде меня за… — он даже не смог произнести это вслух.

По закусил нижнюю губу — ужасная, манящая привычка, стоившая ему кучу проблем, в которые он потом втягивал всех вокруг.

— Ты молодой. Горяченький. Смышленый. И не болтливый. Как раз то, что ему нужно, — он поднялся и, вынув из бумажника визитку, протянул ее Бену. — Он не любит, когда ему звонят. Кинь смс-ку.

Бен взглянул на визитку. На ней незамысловатым шрифтом с засечками было напечатано имя, _Брендол Хакс II_ , и его телефон. Бен посмотрел на обратную сторону. Пусто.

И, хотя внутри него поднялись отчаяние и презрение, любопытство все же взяло над ним верх.  
***  
Пять минут второго пополудни, по авторитетному мнению Бена, было лучшим временем для деловой переписки. Уже после ланча, но до начала второй половины дня. И после часа — чтобы не казаться чересчур предусмотрительным.  
Бен сидел на лавке около магазина и пялился на экран телефона. У него ушел весь день, чтобы придумать это сообщение.

 _«Мистер Хакс»,_ — гласило оно. — _«Ваш номер дал мне наш с Вами общий знакомый. Он сообщил мне, что Вы можете предложить работу. Я бы хотел поподробнее узнать об этой должности и буду с нетерпением ждать Вашего ответа._

_Бен Соло»_

Он отправил сообщение ровно в 14:05.

Номер телефона поменял цвет с зеленого на голубой. Бен проследил, как двигалась по экрану полоса доставки. Под сообщением высветилось слово «получено». Он перечитал текст еще с дюжину раз, пока слова не растеряли весь свой смысл.

К концу перерыва батарея разрядилась до десяти процентов. Бен перевел телефон в беззвучный режим и засунул его в карман, запретив себе разочаровываться.  
***  
Телефон завибрировал спустя три часа, когда Бен, стоя на коленях, расставлял банки с супом. Он огляделся и, увидев, что в коридорах не было никого из начальства, достал трубку. Высветился номер Хакса — Бен не забил его в контакты, боясь сглазить. Он открыл сообщение.

_Благодарю за Ваш интерес, мистер Соло. Я бы хотел для начала увидеть Ваше фото, чтобы ни я, ни Вы не тратили время попусту._

Кратко. По делу. Бен это ценил. И если этому самому Хаксу действительно было нужно то, на что намекал По, то просьба прислать фотографию имела смысл — хотя отсутствие пожеланий на этот счет и слегка смущало. Он пролистал фото: сломанное барахло в их с Рей комнатах — если вдруг арендодатель решит повесить все это на них; около дюжины фотографий авторства Рей — она стащила его телефон и сделала несколько чрезвычайно живописных снимков частей мебели и уродливого ковролина; парочка фото ее самой с широкой улыбкой («Чтобы подбодрить тебя, если загрустишь!» — пояснила она, и, Господи, как же он любил и ненавидел ее.)

Выбранная им фотография была сделана где-то год назад — к тому моменту у него как раз волосы отрасли до той длины, которую он всегда хотел — и которую категорически не одобряла его мать. Он не улыбался в камеру, да и с освещением не все было гладко — но так и задумывалось.

Он отправил ее Хаксу без пояснительной подписи.

_Благодарю за расторопность, — ответил Хакс почти сразу. — Вам удобно сейчас ответить на несколько моих вопросов?_

Черт. Нет, Бену было неудобно. Но рабочий день уже подходил к концу, и он быстрым шагом направился к выходу, чтобы отметиться.

 _Да,_ — ответил он по пути к лавке, на которой обычно сидел.

 _Отлично,_ — отозвался Хакс. — _Возраст? Род деятельности? Ориентация?_

_21\. Студент…_

Последний вопрос застал его врасплох. Он никогда об этом не рассказывал — наверное, потому, что никто особо и не интересовался. Или они знали все и так. Это все равно было неважно: он никогда ни с кем не встречался. И не целовался. И вообще ничего такого не делал. Не потому что не мог, — уверял он сам себя, — просто желания не возникало.

 _Бисексуал,_ — отослал он в конце концов.

_Что изучаете?_

Хакс не сказал ничего ни про фото, ни про его ориентацию. Бен почувствовал непроизвольный укол недовольства. Хоть у него и не было опыта в подобных вещах, он полагал, что их переписка будет более… бесстыдной.

_Историю._

_Довольно обширная тема. Какой период?_

_Римская Империя. Династия Константина._

У Бена руки зачесались добавить больше подробностей, но он подавил его и стал ждать ответа.

_Каково Ваше расписание?_

Недовольство внутри все нарастало: Хакс не сказал ничего по поводу его учебы. Бен ожидал, что тот удивится или начнет расспрашивать дальше — хоть как-то сделает эту переписку менее формальной. Бен ориентировался в общественных нормах лишь с помощью проверенных поведенческих схем. А их обмен сообщениями не выглядел ни деловым, ни личным, и Бен увязал в этой неопределенности — как раз из-за подобного у него и начались приступы ярости.

Он усилием воли успокоил себя и ответил:

_Работаю на полставки по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Во вторник и четверг пары. Свободен по выходным и вечером каждого дня._

_Понятно. Вот что я Вам предлагаю:_

Бен наклонился вперед. Пальцы подрагивали, пока Хакс печатал свой ответ.

_Давайте начнем с краткого испытательного срока. Я буду отправлять Вам посылки — с тем, что сочту нужным. Вы будете применять их содержимое на себе. Вне зависимости от результатов испытательного срока Вы можете оставить все мои подарки. Если Вы будете в точности следовать моим пожеланиям, то будете вознаграждены за свою работу. Я буду связываться с Вами только в течение рабочего времени, которое Вы установите согласно Вашему расписанию — и сможете при необходимости изменить. Вас это устроит?_

Бен прочитал сообщение еще и еще раз. Что-то не сходилось.

_Могу я задать вопрос?_

_Можете. И спасибо, что спросили разрешения._

_Зачем Вам это?_

_Вопрос закономерный, но пока я предпочту оставить его без ответа. Если это тревожит Вас, возможно, нам не следует продолжать эту беседу._

Сердце Бена забилось где-то в горле.

_Нет, мне просто стало любопытно. Все в порядке._

_В таком случае если Вы отправите мне адрес Вашей электронной почты, я вышлю на него копию договора и небольшой дополнительный бонус._

_Могу я задать еще один вопрос?_

_Можете._

_Как мне к Вам обращаться?_

_Сэр. Для начала._

Это был самая постыдная беседа за всю жизнь Бена — включая и смс, и разговоры лицом к лицу. Но все тело, казалось, горело от этого сексуального подтекста — если намеки По вообще привели Бена к верным выводам. Это было… грязно. Неправильно. Пугающе.

 _Благодарю Вас, сэр,_ — ответил Бен прежде, чем отправить свой электронный адрес.  
***  
Когда Бен вернулся домой с работы, его уже ждало письмо от Хакса — с несколькими приложениями, одним из которых было соглашение о соблюдении конфиденциальности. Еще была анкета, в которой требовалось указать рабочие часы, адрес, рост и вес, предпочтения в еде — и все в таком духе. Также предлагалось создать вишлист на Амазоне — как пояснял Хакс, «для дополнительных поощрений».

Через несколько минут после того, как Бен заполнил и отправил все документы, ему пришло оповещение о зачислении на его PayPal пятидесяти долларов, с коротким сообщением:

_Спасибо за уделенное мне сегодня время. С нетерпением жду возможности познакомиться с тобой ближе._

У Бена засосало в животе. Всего одна фраза заставила его почувствовать себя так, словно он прошел целую милю сквозь снежную бурю — и теперь опустил руки в прохладную воду. Никто раньше не интересовался им, не говоря о том, чтобы платить ему за то, что он просто был самим собой. Тихий голосок на задворках сознания — звучавший почему-то в точности как голос его матери, — говорил ему быть осторожнее со всей этой затеей. Но другой голос, похожий на голос отца, твердил иное:

«Попробуй. Ну что тебе терять?»

Немного, согласился Бен. Лучшего друга и двоюродную сестру в одном лице, которая, единственная за всю его жизнь, смогла терпеть его так долго — и которую мог терпеть он. Его матрас. Потрепанную временем мебель.

В огромном списке решений, с которыми могли потом возникнуть проблемы, соглашение с мистером Хаксом выглядело беспроигрышным вариантом.  
***  
— Так ты сделал это? — спросила Рей с набитым ртом. Рядом с ее миской хлопьев лежал открытый учебник.

Бен прошлепал на кухню и налил себе чашку кофе.

— Сделал что?

— Связался с тем парнем.

— С каким еще парнем?

— Не морочь мне голову, Бенджамин. Со знакомым По.

— У По вагон разных знакомых.

— С тем, который хотел платить тебе, — когда Бен не ответил, она добавила: — В обмен на…

— Слушай, мы не можем точно этого знать.

— Так _связался_ все-таки.

— Может быть, — Бен сел напротив нее и отхлебнул кофе.

— Так и знала, что ты когда-нибудь найдешь себе богатого папика.

Он чуть не поперхнулся. С трудом сглотнув и чувствуя, как першит в горле, он спросил:

— С чего тебе вообще такие мысли в голову полезли?

Она пожала плечами и засунула в рот еще ложку хлопьев.

— Ты вечно ищешь чьего-то одобрения, чтоб самооценка не падала. Твои губы просто созданы, чтобы сосать. И ты выглядишь мужественно, но не особо агрессивно — пока не разозлишься, конечно. Ну и у тебя есть такая… своя атмосфера.

— Что еще за атмосфера?

Рей ненадолго задумалась.

— Словно твоя душа не умещается в теле, и тебя в любой момент может разорвать на части. И Бог знает, на что все это будет похоже. Очень возбуждает, — она ткнула ложкой в его направлении. — Тем, кто посмелее, такое нравится.

Бен пялился на нее, словно окаменев.

— Ты со всеми это делаешь?

— Делаю что?

— Анализируешь людей, пока у них мир пополам не треснет и крыша не поедет.

Рей взяла тарелку в руки и с шумом допила оставшееся в ней молоко. Утерла подбородок ладонью.

— Нет. Обычно люди себя достаточно хорошо знают, и мои наблюдения никак не влияют на их мнение о себе. Так что я держу рот на замке.

Прежде чем Бен успел опомниться, она встала из-за стола и подхватила с пола свою сумку. Рей чмокнула его в лоб перед выходом.

— Люблю тебя. Удачного дня. И мое почтение мистеру Папику.  
***  
За весь следующий день Хакс не написал ему ни строчки. Бен время от времени проверял свой PayPal, чтобы удостовериться, что его пятьдесят долларов все еще на месте. Но он не трогал их: знал, что, если переведет их на свой счет в банке, то начнет раз за разом сомневаться в своей честности.

Еще через день он уже расписывался за доставленную посылку. К счастью, Рей не было дома, и Бен мог распаковать ее в одиночестве. Он успел замучить себя вопросами о том, что за «подарки» будет присылать ему Хакс. Даже дошел до того, что начал раздумывать, какие из них, — а все они, конечно же, будут как-то связаны с сексом — ему понравятся, а какие нет. Он с удивлением обнаружил, что это волнует его гораздо меньше положенного — хотя в данный момент, смотря на лежащую на его кровати таинственную коробку, Бен уже не чувствовал в себе подобной уверенности.

Он открыл ее. На упаковочной бумаге лежал чистый конверт. Внутри него Бен обнаружил короткое напечатанное письмо:

_Мистер Соло,_

_Внутри Вы найдете камеру, треногу и костюм. Пожалуйста, наденьте его и сделайте несколько фотографий. Пришлите мне их сегодня, не позже полуночи._

_Б.Хакс_

Бен развернул упаковку и обнаружил профессиональный штатив и цифровую камеру с набором линз. Под ней была большая белая коробка — Бен аккуратно достал и ее.

Костюм оказался черным, с галстуком и белой рубашкой. В последний раз Бен носил такой в тринадцать, на похоронах деда. Он провел рукой по ткани и подумал было послать Хаксу смс с благодарностью — но в письме об этом не было ни слова, и он не стал. Бен впервые ощутил, что в этом деле его привычка строго следовать указаниям придется к месту.

У него ушла куча времени, чтобы разобраться, как обращаться с камерой — он запретил себе доставать ее до того, как прочтет инструкцию от корки до корки. Бен установил штатив и сделал несколько пробных снимков, а затем загрузил их в компьютер, чтобы посмотреть на их качество.

Интересно, повлияло ли бы его мастерство фотографа на размер «поощрения»? К несчастью, более подробные инструкции отсутствовали. Бен не отличался творческим подходом. У него не было вкуса к эстетике. И он, по собственному мнению, был одним из наименее привлекательных людей, которых ему доводилось встречать.

Он в полной растерянности оглядел разбросанное по кровати содержимое посылки и на секунду захотел написать Хаксу. Отменить сделку. Он не мог. Он бы вернул деньги и подарок, извинился бы, что потратил его время. _Такие_ отношения — в голове прозвучал голос Рей с этим ее «папиком» — были для девушек, зависающих на Pinterest, с длинными ногами и лукавыми улыбками. Или для мелких педиков, снимающих домашнее порно на вебки — но не для неуклюжих историков-недоучек с ужасным характером и социофобией.  
Он заметил оповещение о долге на столе — непритязательный маленький кусочек бумаги, напоминающий, что Бену в этом месяце не на что будет покупать еду. Если только он не опустится до того, что попросить помощи у матери, или…

Не сделает эти дурацкие фотографии.

Он глубоко вздохнул. На _это_ он пойти мог.  
***  
Костюм сел идеально. Бен смотрелся в большое зеркало Рей (стараясь не наступать на разбросанную по полу одежду и черт знает что еще). Немного уложив волосы и выпрямившись, он выглядел… неплохо. Даже привлекательно. Внушительно. Как кто-то, кого Брендол Хакс Второй был бы рад нанять на постоянную работу.

После нескольких первых фото он полностью вошел в колею. На пробных фотографиях была беда со светом — и Бен притащил все лампы из гостиной к себе в комнату и расставил их для правильной игры светотени. Приставил к стене занавешенный простыней матрас вместо задника. Реквизировал с кухни стул — решив, что так фото будут гораздо динамичнее, чем если он станет просто неловко топтаться в кадре.

Вторая серия фотографий пошла гораздо бодрее. Они становились все лучше от кадра к кадру, и Бен экспериментировал с фокусом, выдержкой и форматом. Он никогда раньше не создавал ничего прекрасного — по крайней мере, ничего, в чем этим «прекрасным» нужно было быть ему самому. У него был другой подход к жизни: наблюдай, но не трогай. Создание прекрасного нарушало мировой баланс. Меняло историю шаг за шагом, звуками отпирающихся ставень, мазками киски, щелчками пишущей машинки. И работой Бена было наблюдать за историей, а не творить ее.

Прежде чем он успел опомниться, прозвучал будильник — было уже одиннадцать, и пришло время садиться за обработку фотографий. Это заняло гораздо меньше времени, чем он рассчитывал: удачные снимки выделялись среди всех, а остальные он просто удалял. К концу у него осталось шесть — и два из них Бен сделал черно-белыми.

Что надолго заняло его внимание, так это гипнотизирование мигающего курсора в попытках придумать, что написать. Он прикрепил фото, написал нужный адрес. Указал в теме сообщения «Фотографии».

Без пятнадцати полночь он напечатал:

_Благодарю за Ваши подарки, сэр. Надеюсь, Вам понравятся фотографии. Прошу дать мне знать, чем еще я могу быть Вам полезен._

_Искренне Ваш,  
Бен_

Он несколько раз перечитал написанное, удалил «сэр», вернул его на место. Когда часы показали без пяти двенадцать, он сделал глубокий вдох и нажал кнопку «отправить».  
Глава 2  
На следующее утро Бена разбудил звук уведомления: на его PayPal зачислили сотню долларов. С сопроводительным сообщением:

_Выше всяческих ожиданий. Очень хорошо._

Бен прочел его несколько раз. Сами деньги его сейчас волновали мало. Ему хотелось написать Хаксу и спросить, что конкретно ему понравилось, — но он побоялся показаться чересчур назойливым, да и на похвалу напрашиваться тоже не горел желанием. Хакс четко дал понять, что ее еще нужно заслужить. Да и неудивительно: у них же был договор.

Но эта фраза про «всяческие ожидания» не давала ему покоя весь день. Что он имел в виду? Внешний вид Бена или качество фото? И то, и другое? Что-то третье? Это сводило его с ума.

После первой пары он зашел в туалет и, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, сделал еще один снимок. Хакс не просил его об этом, но Бен решил, что было бы неплохо иметь при себе новое фото. Понимая, что только оправдывает ненавидимый им отвратительный стереотип, он все же выбрал более-менее удачный ракурс. Не улыбнулся — и, посмотрев на фото, понял, что перестарался. Он выглядел так, словно думал лишь об удачности снимка — но сделать еще один уже не было времени. А этот он всегда мог удалить.

Бен перевел телефон в беззвучный режим и направился в аудиторию.  
Когда он вошел и занял место у двери, доктор Сноук смерил его суровым взглядом.

— Как мило, что вы почтили нас своим присутствием, мистер Соло, — сказал он с усмешкой.

У студентов от него мурашки бежали — но Бен иногда задумывался, не был ли он сам исключением из правила. Сноук, его научный руководитель, настаивал на ежемесячных с ним встречах. Поскольку друзей на историческом Бен не нашел, такая забота со стороны Сноука казалась ему довольно странной. Но он списывал это на то, что попросту был умнее остальных. Ну а кроме того, такое отношение заставляло его чувствовать себя… особенным. Сноук был хорошим наставником, Бену с ним повезло.

Телефон в кармане завибрировал. Но каждый раз, стоило Бену лишь шевельнуться, Сноук тут же переводил на него взгляд, и проверить сообщения не было никакой возможности.

Пара закончилась — наконец-то. Бен закрыл тетрадь и сунул ее в рюкзак. Но в тот момент, когда он потянулся за телефоном, Сноук окликнул его:

— Мистер Соло, уделите мне минутку.

Он все-таки умудрился взглянуть на экран телефона. Это была всего лишь Рей.

_Поужинаем вместе? На твои любимые замороженные буррито была скидка, и я купила две упаковки. Люблююююю тебя :*:*:*_

— Конечно-конечно, мистер Соло. Я подожду.

Бен подавил раздражение и, закинув рюкзак за спину, торопливо спустился в центр аудитории.

Сноук был уродливым коротышкой. Половина его лица выглядела так, словно ее облили кислотой или обварили кипятком. Ходило множество слухов о причинах этой его травмы — но поскольку они включали в себя и «сумасшедшую бывшую жену», и «тюремную драку», и много чего еще, Бен не воспринимал их всерьез. Из-за нее же нельзя было точно сказать, сколько Сноуку лет. Но судя по тому, как он одевался и как вел себя, с каким величием держался, Бен думал, что ему сильно за пятьдесят. С другой стороны, страх в его глазах, который тот прятал под маской холодного жестокого ума, его вспыльчивость иногда наводили на мысль, что он мог быть и гораздо моложе. В любом случае, оба прекрасно понимали, насколько они похожи — так что было неудивительно, что именно Сноук взял Бена под свое крыло.

Сноук достал несколько скрепленных степлером листов бумаги и положил их перед Беном. Тот узнал в них свое эссе… Но это явно было не оно: в углу стояла большая красная буква F.

Бен пододвинул его к себе, чувствуя, как сердце сжимается от страха и ярости. Он хотел перевернуть страницу и посмотреть на комментарии Сноука, но тот снова придвинул работу к себе, не давая Бену это сделать.

— Я ожидал от вас гораздо большего, Бен, — снисходительно произнес он с каким-то медитативным спокойствием в голосе.

Бен ошарашенно посмотрел на него и выпалил первое, что пришло ему в голову:

— Что я сделал не так?

— Дело не в том, что в ней что-то не так — а в том, как разительно отличаются ваши потенциальные возможности с результатом, который вы выдаете. Безусловно, ваша работа на фоне других выглядит несоизмеримо лучше. Но, как вы знаете, и ожидания мои касательно вас всегда были на несколько пунктов выше.

— Но это… — _«нечестно»_ , хотел сказать Бен. А еще он хотел порвать это дурацкое эссе и поджечь к чертям аудиторию.

— Если вы собираетесь успешно сдать мой предмет, то мне будут нужны от вас работы гораздо лучше этой. Я не позволю вам прохлаждаться, пользуясь тем, что вы чуть умнее своих одногруппников. Вы способны проделать труд гораздо больший, чем они.

Бен попытался придумать, как сделать свое эссе еще лучше. Не придя ни к чему, он спросил:

— Как?

— Полагаю, — протянул Сноук, снова придвигая листы бумаги ближе и стуча по ним безволосым, покрытым табачными пятнами пальцем с чересчур длинным ногтем, — я бы мог дать вам несколько дополнительных советов и разрешил бы переписать эссе. Хоть обычно я такого студентам и не позволяю.

Бена накрыло волной облегчения.

— Спасибо, доктор Сноук. Когда вам будет удобно.

Сноук убрал эссе в свой дипломат.

— Я довольно занят в рабочее время и не смогу уделить вам должное количество своего внимания, — он захлопнул дипломат. — Мой дом для этих целей подойдет гораздо больше.

— Не думаю, что это… — начал Бен.

— Что ж, если вы не желаете работать над эссе, то не думаю, что С за мой предмет так уж _сильно_ повлияет на ваш средний балл.

Бен почувствовал себя так, словно его ударили в живот. И лучше бы так оно и было. Он представил снисходительность вперемешку с разочарованием на лице матери, ее притворное сочувствие, с которым она бы взглянула на его оценки. И посоветовала бы выбрать другую, нормальную специальность. Сомнения исчезли.

— Когда я могу прийти?

Доктор Сноук натянуто улыбнулся, тут же став на порядок уродливее.

— В следующую среду, в семь вечера. Я пришлю вам свой адрес по почте.  
***  
Весь оставшийся день Бен ходил, погруженный в себя, в молчаливой истерике от того, что завалил работу. На переменах он успел еще раз перечитать копию своего эссе, свериться с источниками, сравнить ее с предыдущим, за которое получил А. Даже хотел показать его доктору Фазме, чтобы узнать, какую оценку поставила бы она, — но это было нечестно и неблагодарно по отношению к Сноуку. Он ведь просто хотел, чтобы Бен выложился, как следует. И, как понял для себя Бен, было даже логично, что Сноук требовал от него постепенного улучшения уровня работ вместо того, чтобы хвалить за уже имеющийся. Нельзя добиться величия, раз за разом повторяя одно и то же, нужно становиться все лучше, умнее, сильнее. Бену предстояло пройти долгий путь, и Сноук собирался помочь ему в этом.

После занятий он в компании Финна направился домой. Финн нравился Бену — даже несмотря на то, что он не мог и представить себе его отдельно от По. Финн никогда не бил по больному ради выгоды или веселья. Бен был уверен, что тому просто наплевать — но пока это не мешало им молча существовать друг рядом с другом, его это устраивало.

В кармане завибрировал телефон, и желудок Бена сделал еще один кульбит. На экране высветилось сообщение:

_Добрый вечер, мистер Соло. Пока мы оба ждем, когда будет готов мой следующий подарок, я бы хотел предложить вам занять наше сегодняшнее время кое-чем еще._

Может быть, Бену почудилось, но звучало это… робко? Как минимум, неуверенно. Хакс давал ему возможность вступить в диалог. Раньше он приказывал или задавал вопросы, а после просто менял тему. Бен был почти благодарен ему за это: у него самого плохо получалось поддерживать беседу.

_Сэр?_

Обычно Хакс отвечал почти мгновенно. Но сейчас для Бена время словно замерло.

— Это тот парень? — спросил Финн.

— Какой парень?

— Ну тот, что от По.

Интересно, кто-нибудь кроме Бена осознавал, что По знал вообще всех людей на этой чертовой планете?

— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — пробормотал он, гипнотизируя бегущие по экрану точки — Хакс все еще печатал.

— Конечно, — отозвался Финн. — Вот только на улице градусов десять, а у тебя лицо красное, как помидор. Так что, думаю, это тот парень и есть.

— Парень, да, — уступил Бен. — Но не _тот_ парень.

— Оке-е-ей, здоровяк. Как скажешь.

Они подошли к дому. На первом этаже Финн свернул к себе, но оглянулся в дверях.

— Кстати, та подработка на приеме уже в следующем месяце. У нас все в силе?

— Да, конечно, — ответил Бен, поднимаясь к себе и сосредоточив все свое внимание на телефоне.

— Круто, — произнес Финн и закрыл за собой дверь. Из-за которой тут же послышалось тявканье их мехового коврика на лапах.

Хакс ответил в тот момент, когда Бен вставил ключ в замочную скважину.

_Еще, как минимум, шесть фотографий. В том же костюме — без жилета, галстука и майки. Три верхних пуговицы расстегнуть. Прислать сегодня до полуночи._

Бен подумал, что такими темпами он быстрее помрет, чем отправит Хаксу фотографии с обнаженкой. И у него вызывала некоторые опасения сама готовность раздеться для Хакса — и уж, тем более, неожиданное желание сделать это.  
***  
Все шло замечательно — пока не вернулась Рей. Бен при звуке открывающейся двери застыл, как был, опершись на стул в своей спальне. И скривился, услышав, как Рей безуспешно щелкает выключателем.

— Бенни? — позвала она, судя по грохоту, напоровшись на что-то в темноте. — А где все лампы?

Он как раз боролся с пуговицами рубашки, когда Рей распахнула дверь. Она никогда не стучалась, и это успело перерасти в дурную привычку. Ей всегда хотелось поймать его на чем-нибудь, а еще больше — посмотреть, насколько его это взбесит. Она была уверена, что за его сдержанностью скрывалось что-то опасное, даже дикое.

И она всегда оставалась в дураках: дикостей у него не было абсолютно никаких. Самое страшное, что ей удалось выяснить — это то, что он смотрит «Хор».

Рей, не отпуская ручку двери, оглядела комнату.

— Что ты… а. Мистер Папик хочет фотосессию, да? Помощь нужна?

— Нет, — процедил Бен, стараясь не взорваться от того, насколько _реальным_ все это стало, прозвучав из уст другого человека. — Сам справлюсь.

— Хорошо, — она развернулась, чтобы уйти, но вдруг остановилась и добавила: — Выглядишь, кстати, потрясающе. Папику с тобой очень повезло.

Она всегда была так добра к нему. Аж зубы сводило.

— Спасибо.

— Люблю тебя! — сказала она, прикрывая за собой дверь.  
***  
Он был более-менее уверен в пяти из шести снимков. Последний получился спорным: для него Бен расстегнул четыре пуговицы вместо трех. На фото он оттягивал ворот рубашки, показывая ключицу. Лицо осталось за кадром — кроме губ. Нижнюю он закусил (даже если сам По был ему неинтересен, ничто не мешало Бену поучиться у него кое-чему).

Теперь он нервничал еще и на этот счет. Он не был уверен, похвалит его Хакс за проявленную инициативу или накажет за то, что он ослушался приказа.

Он слишком разволновался, чтобы сочинять еще и текст, и отправил пустое сообщение с прикрепленными фотографиями — на час раньше положенного. Надо было сразу после этого пойти спать или хотя бы почитать что-нибудь, но вместо этого он сидел на месте и проверял почту, телефон, снова почту и еще раз телефон. И даже PayPal — на случай, если перевод уже дошел, а система не уведомила его об этом.  
И ничего.

Слишком взбудораженный для сна или работы, он вместо этого решил заняться созданием вишлиста на Амазоне, чего раньше избегал: он не имел понятия, что в него добавить, на какие цены стоит ориентироваться и как вообще вещи, которых ему хотелось, могли помочь в создании благоприятного о нем мнения.

И он остановил свой выбор на том, чего действительно желал: на книгах. На куче книг. Книг, которые не мог себе позволить, которые были слишком древними или непонятными и потому не имени ни электронных копий, ни PDF-версий на торрентах. Коллекционные издания, которые он столько раз читал в библиотеке. Первые издания, с подписью авторов. Учебники, которые еще долго не смог бы купить сам.

Наверное, он чересчур размечтался. Но даже если и так — утро вечера мудренее. Может быть, завтра он решит не отправлять вишлист Хаксу и отдаст родителям как список подарков на Рождество. Мать бы оценила жест, а отец бы все равно подарил что-то на свой вкус, вроде карманных ножей или научно-фантастических фильмов, которые Бен никогда не смотрел.

К двум утра Бен подумал, что уже достаточно спокоен, чтобы пойти спать. Когда он чистил зубы, пришло ответное сообщение.

_Я ценю тех, кто не боится рисковать. Но предупреждаю: последующие последствия неповиновения могут тебе не понравиться._

Сердце Бена забилось чаще.

_Почему, сэр?_

_Меня нельзя назвать хорошим человеком,_ — напечатал Хакс. — _Или добрым. Не буди спящего дракона._

Бен, все еще стоявший с зубной щеткой во рту, подумал, что этот дракон, кажется, и сам не прочь проснуться.

_Я принадлежу Вам, сэр. Если Вы того захотите._

_Осторожно, Бен._

_Да, сэр._

_И?_

_И спасибо, сэр._

Бен подрочил перед сном, представляя себе, как его наказывает сотканная из теней фигура: душит, дергает за волосы, унижает его — и уходит в отвращении к нему. Накативший стыд от подобных фантазий почти заставил его кончить во второй раз.

Утром на его аккаунте в PayPal уже лежали двести долларов. с припиской:

_Отличная работа. Однако, хотя в этот раз твой риск окупился, в будущем отклонения от инструкций будут караться наказанием._

Бен улыбнулся.  
***  
Когда Бен вернулся домой, его уже ждала новая посылка, на этот раз меньше первой. Он занес ее в квартиру и, даже не сняв рюкзак, распаковал. Внутри оказался новенький макбук последней модели.

— Охренеть, — прошептал Бен.

К пакету была прикреплена записка, которую он развернул и прочел:

_Следующее задание даст тебе некоторую свободу выбора. На ноутбуке уже установлен скайп и заведен фейковый аккаунт. Я позвоню сегодня в восемь вечера и отключу звук со своей стороны. Тебе нужно будет довести себя до оргазма. Разрешается отключить камеру — или показать мне так много или так мало, как ты сочтешь нужным. Чем больше я увижу, тем щедрее будет оплата и тем быстрее закончится твой испытательный срок._

И это все было очень неправильно. Бен мог нашлепать несколько фото без всякой обнаженки и получить за них гораздо больше денег, чем они того стоили. Мог убедить себя, что это соглашение временное. Мог позволить себе увлечься всей этой мистикой и загадочностью. Мог _хотеть_ и не стремиться _заполучить_ — как в случае с желанием доставить удовольствие Хаксу. Но по-настоящему сделать это — совсем другое.

Ночью, в темноте мечтать о подобном было легко, но при свете дня он не был уверен, что справится с подобным.

Что бы сделал дедушка? Он вырос в чрезвычайной бедности, ремонтировал машины вместо того, чтобы ходить в школу. А потом его призвали в армию. Там он, благодаря труду и талантам, поднялся до генерала Воздушных сил. Ему, наверное, приходилось закрывать глаза на многие странные и отвратительные вещи, подумал Бен. Может, не мастурбировать на камеру для богатенького незнакомца — но Бен бы и такому не удивился.

А вот мать Бена… Ну, она-то никогда бы не поставила себя в такое отчаянное положение, чтобы пойти на все ради денег. Да и его бы она сейчас осудила крайне резко.

И этого, как немедленно понял Бен, было вполне достаточно, чтобы согласиться на что угодно.  
***  
Техника Apple. Никаких сраных инструкций. Пришлось учиться работать с дурацкой штуковиной наугад — но, несмотря на то, что обычно электроника сама разваливалась у него в руках, с этим он справился довольно быстро. Гораздо сложнее было понять, как сделать пробное фото.

В конце концов он нашел нужный ракурс, не слишком скромный, но и не совсем пошлый: он лег на кровать, а ноутбук поставил рядом. Оставил футболку и разделся до трусов — на это, судя по ощущениям, он был готов пойти. Бен сел перед компьютером и скрестил ноги в ожидании звонка, буравя взглядом скайп.  
Ровно в восемь ему позвонил некто с ником BHJ7429.

Бен не мог поверить, что это все по-настоящему. Что какой-то незнакомец готов выложить Бог знает сколько денег, чтобы посмотреть, как он дрочит.

Он ответил и предсказуемо услышал лишь тишину.

Внизу экрана стало видно, что BHJ7429 что-то печатал.

_Можешь говорить. Я тебя слышу._

— О, — произнес Бен. — Эм. Привет.

_Добрый вечер. У меня в распоряжении полчаса. Как ты считаешь, этого времени будет достаточно?_

— Да. Да, мне этого… хватит.

_Тогда прошу тебя. Можешь начинать._

Когда Бен вдруг застыл в нерешительности, Хакс добавил:

_Если тебе это поможет, можешь включить порно._

— Эм, нет. Я не смотрю порно.

_Не удивлен. Не вполне тот типаж._

— Спасибо?

_Пожалуйста._

Бен пробежался влажными пальцами по бедрам. В комнате вдруг стало душно.

— Не могли бы вы… — он смолк, не зная, о чем, собственно, просит.

Ему хотелось, чтобы Хакс дал ему то же, что раньше, — волну адреналина, как те, что появлялись по утрам, когда он хвалил Бена за работу. Или чтобы Хакс унизил его, оскорбил, пригрозил наказанием за неповиновение. Но он не знал, как попросить о таком.

_Что-то не так?_

— Могу я попросить вас кое о чем? Сэр?

_Я не планировал принимать в этом активное участие, но да, если тебе это нужно._

— Мне нужна… реакция. Любая. Что-нибудь, что угодно, — в его голосе звучало отчаяние. Может быть, не зря.

Хакс не спешил отвечать. Потянулись долгие секунды ожидания.  
Наконец оно подошло к концу.

_Если бы я был рядом, то стянул бы с тебя одежду зубами. А потом привязал тебя к первому, что под руку попадется, и трахал, пока ты не стал бы умолять о пощаде. Ты это хотел услышать?_

У Бена перехватило дыхание. Лицо и уши горели огнем, член начал твердеть.

_Ты великолепен, когда краснеешь._

Он лишь покраснел еще гуще.

_О. Неожиданно. Не думал, что удастся так легко добиться от тебя подобной реакции._

— Ну, у меня не так много опыта… во всем этом, — было стыдно признаться в таком человеку, наверняка обладавшему недюжинными знаниями об извращенном сексе — но он хотя бы произнес это вслух. 

И этот стыд возбудил его еще больше.

_Никакого порно. Никакого опыта. Краснеешь, словно девственник — а ты, скорее всего, девственник и есть. С тобой гораздо интереснее, чем я мог ожидать, Бен. Я ценю уникальную возможность тебя испортить._

Бен улыбнулся, чувствуя себя немного свободнее: он действительно был интересен Хаксу. В том самом сомнительном и порочном смысле.

_Но мы потратили достаточно времени на разговор. Я хотел бы перейти к представлению._

Бен замер, вцепившись пальцами в конец футболки.

_Если только ты не хочешь немедленно перейти к наказанию._

Странное желание угодить Хаксу и вместе с тем потребность быть наказанным лишь подтолкнули Бена к тому, чтобы начать. Он закрыл глаза, сосчитал до трех и стянул с себя футболку. На груди звякнули дедовы военные жетоны. Он всю жизнь был неловким и тощим, но работа на магазинном складе и беготня по кампусу с полным талмудов рюкзаком за спиной помогли ему немного окрепнуть. Его руки, если без ложной скромности, действительно впечатляли. Живот не был совсем уж плоским, зато грудная клетка — широкой и четко очерченной. В общем, он думал, что выглядел довольно неплохо.

 _Великолепно,_ — написал Хакс, и Бен почувствовал пробежавшую по телу волну жара. Было волнительно осознавать, что кто-то пожирает его взглядом. Объективизирует. Хочет.

Он откинулся назад и подвинул ноутбук так, чтобы Хакс не видел его лица (на случай, если все это было подставой и его сейчас записывали), но мог видеть все от плеч до бедер Бена. Потом скользнул ладонью под ткань брифов и начал двигать рукой. Поначалу — медленно и аккуратно. Через постыдно короткое время его член полностью встал.

Бен думал о том, что написал ему Хакс. Представлял, как его перегибает через подлокотник дивана незнакомая, неясная мужская фигура. Как она вбивается внутрь него. Он никогда ничего не вставлял в себя, а потому мог только воображать, каково это — когда имеют. Когда пользуются. Он представлял сильную руку, тянущую его за волосы, заставляющую выгнуться, как лук. Представлял Хакса, одетого в костюм за тысячу баксов, и самого себя под ним, абсолютно голого. Представлял, что настолько возбудился и намок, что хочет кончить — но ему не разрешают.

Он размазал смазку по члену, все еще почти полностью спрятанному под тканью. Бен чувствовал, как то и дело показывалась головка, пока не набрался смелости спустить брифы ниже и обнажиться полностью. Он знал, что его член мог считаться большим, хоть и не совсем понимал, почему это имело какое-то значение. Он в первый раз ощутил легкую гордость: может быть, Хаксу тоже понравится его размер. Может, Хакс попросит его сделать это еще раз. Может, Хакс попросит его вставить в себя один или несколько пальцев. Может, Хакс…

Бен взглянул на монитор. Хоть тот и стоял к нему боком, он смог различить сообщения:

_Не останавливайся._

_Быстрее._

_Не смей кончать, пока не получишь разрешения._

И Бен ускорился, чувствуя, как становится все влажнее и влажнее, пока хлюпающие звуки не стали совсем уж неприличными. Он был благодарен, что Рей нет дома: он задыхался и сдавленно постанывал, старался сдерживаться и не мог.

Его тело напряглось, а фантазии стали еще ярче. Хакс поставил бы его на колени, Хакс засунул бы член глубоко в его глотку, Хакс заставил бы его заплакать. Он представлял себя связанным, затраханным до потери пульса. Представлял, как его называют грязной шлюхой. Используют. Владеют им.

Но то, от чего его тело прошивало волнами удовольствия, то, что сильнее всего толкало его к точке невозврата — мысль о том, каково было бы почувствовать Хакса внутри себя. Дюжина воображаемых фигур, похожих на него, стояла вокруг Бена, имея его по кругу, один за другим, кончая внутрь, пока Бен не был заполнен полностью.

Он посмотрел на экран и неожиданно для себя произнес:

— Пожалуйста, сэр. Разрешите мне кончить.

_Умоляй меня. <.i>_

_Бен запустил свободную руку в волосы и потянул, силясь отвлечься хоть на что-то. Он чувствовал себя застывшим на краю вечности._

_— Сэр, — произнес он дрожащим голосом, — Пожалуйста, сэр. Я так близко. Мне нужно… Мне нужно кончить. Я все для вас сделаю, сэр. Все._

__Все?_ _

_— Да, сэр. Все что угодно. Только, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, дайте мне кончить._

__Разрешаю._ _

_Этот краткий приказ толкнул его за грань, и Бен кончил, крепко зажмурившись и почти до боли вцепившись в член. Сперма пачкала грудь и живот, спазм за спазмом, пока Бен не подумал, что этому не будет конца. Это был самый сильный оргазм за всю его жизнь. Он представить не мог, что было бы, коснись его Хакс на самом деле._

_Наконец спазмы прекратились, и Бен перевел дыхание. На одно прекрасное мгновение, пока его глаза все еще были закрыты, все это показалось ему вполне нормальным. Он лежал в своей кровати и мастурбировал, как и раньше время от времени. Как и многие другие. И ничего необычного. Совсем._

_А затем он открыл глаза, взглянул на ноутбук и понял, что только что дрочил на камеру для человека, заставившего его умолять о том, чтобы кончить._

_И, что хуже, так Бен и сделал._

__Дай мне посмотреть на тебя._ _

_Бен сел, демонстрируя грудь и живот, покрытые потом, перепачканную правую руку. Он натянул брифы и стал ждать следующей инструкции, не осмеливаясь посмотреть на свое изображение на экране._

__Ты получишь плату утром. Благодарю за уделенное мне время._ _

_Звонок завершился._

_После короткого мгновения в оцепенении Бен с силой захлопнул ноутбук и поднялся с кровати, чтобы привести себя в порядок._  
Глава 3  
Когда Бен проснулся, на его счету в PayPal лежало еще двести пятьдесят долларов — без какого-либо текстового сообщения. Вместо того, чтобы чувствовать радость от того, что работа кончена, — дурацкий каламбур — он ощущал лишь пустоту. Его самым большим страхом было стать посредственностью, а деньги никогда его особо не мотивировали. 

_Отец пытался соблазнить его менее почетными видами труда, проча немаленькие суммы, которые он сможет получать — но незаслуженная оплата для Бена не значила ничего. Мать пыталась увлечь его славой политика — но у Бена мозги были не под это заточены. Он вечно перебивал людей по случайности, мог непонимающе уставиться на протянутую для рукопожатия руку или часами гадать, не была ли улыбка встреченного им на улице прохожего гневной гримасой. Он бы никогда не преуспел на политическом поприще._

_Он бы никогда не преуспел на _любом_ поприще — и потому вынужден был рассчитывать на повернутого на власти незнакомца, готового платить за всякие непристойности. Бен поэтому и съехал из дома — чтобы доказать, что он может о себе позаботиться. Что не нуждается в отряде терапевтов и властолюбивой матери, по десять раз в день спрашивающей, спокоен ли он, заставляющей медитировать, правильно дышать и делать остальную хрень, которой она забивала ему голову годами._

_Все, что ему требовалось, — это беззаветно любящая его сестра, интересный предмет для исследований и верящий в него наставник._

_По крайней мере, он так думал. И сейчас чувствовал, что опустился на самое дно — даже не подозревая об этом, наслаждаясь процессом спуска. Кем он был как не дешевой шлюхой? У него не было предубеждений против такого рода работы, но это ему совершенно не подходило: все эти привлекательные, уверенные в себе, соблазнительные люди, совращающие одиноких и слабых духом. У него не было ни внешности, ни уверенности — и он уж точно не мог никого соблазнить. Более того, Хакс не казался ни слабым, ни одиноким. Он был богатым, успешным и, скорее всего, очень красивым. Он мог получить любого, кого пожелает. С чего ему было желать Бена?_  
***  
Даже весь кофе в мире не смог бы взбодрить его. Бен едва справлялся с бесполезной расстановкой банок по полкам и оплакивал свой растраченный потенциал. 

_Рэй, должно быть, чувствуя его подавленность, весь день присылала ему фотографии котиков, делающих всякие глупости. А еще изображения себя: заснувшей, положив голову на учебник, и показывающей пальцем на спящего позади нее Финна, и жующей чизбургер, с подписью «ОМ НОМ НОМ»._

_От них Бен хотя бы улыбался. Было время, когда Рей жила за полпланеты от него, без доступа к интернету. Так что Бен старался не воспринимать их частую переписку как должное. Он отправил в ответ фото, на котором показывал большой палец вверх._

_Когда он закончил набивать морозильную камеру замороженными вафлями, в кармане опять завибрировал мобильник — с новой фотографией от Рэй, скорее всего. Кусок бургера, остатки картошки фри и подпись «ЕДА ПОБЕДИЛА», подумалось Бену. Он проигнорировал оповещение. В конце концов его отпустили на перерыв, и он с обочины наблюдал за суетой полуденных покупателей, прихлебывая еле теплый, плохо сваренный кофе из термоса._

_Он взглянул на телефон, чтобы посмотреть время, и с удивлением обнаружил сообщение от Хакса._

__С нетерпением жду следующей возможности тебя увидеть. Сегодня в 8?_ _

_Бен улыбнулся, туман в его голове впервые за день рассеялся. К его стыду, всего и понадобилось, что одно смс._

__Разумеется._ _

_Он подумал, что разговор окончен, но Хакс прислал еще одно сообщение:_

__Как работа?_ _

__Медленно,_ — ответил Бен, гадая, было ли это проявлением дружелюбия или прелюдией к чему-то еще._

__Я когда-то тоже работал на розничном рынке. Говорят, это закаляет характер, но я вынужден не согласиться._ _

__Скорее, это характер разрушает. Судить человека по производительности его труда — плоско и негуманно._ _

__«От каждого по способностям, каждому по потребностям»._ _

__Более или менее, хотя я и не являюсь сторонником марксизма в полном смысле этого слова._ _

__Я отказываюсь комментировать подобное. Но я также ценю способность без затруднений общаться на тему социо-экономики._ _

__Не без затруднений,_ — признался Бен. И добавил: — _Я очень быстро теряю терпение.__

_Это можно было назвать преуменьшением века, но он понадеялся, что ему не придется вдаваться в детали._

__Мне нравится и страстная приверженность убеждениям. Всегда предпочту агрессию пассивности._ _

_Бен фыркнул._

__Пожалуйста, запомните это на случай, если я пройду испытательный срок._ _

_Перерыв закончился, но Бену хотелось продолжить их с Хаксом беседу. Эта была самой длинной из тех, что они вели до сих пор — и самой интересной с тех пор, как Бен закончил школу._

__Запомню. Хотя если ты пройдешь испытательный срок, то будешь слишком занят, чтобы хоть один из нас вспомнил о такой скучной чепухе, как экономические спады._ _

_Бен замер, не вбив до конца свой PIN-код на проходной._

__Занят, говорите?_ — ответил он, прежде чем закончить._

_Он засунул телефон в карман, сдал пропуск, снова надел рабочий фартук и заглянул в перечень заданий, намереваясь найти поручение, которое сможет выполнить в относительном одиночестве. Вот, «разобрать коробки». Это было одним из наименее любимых занятий Бена, но за ним его не станут дергать ни менеджеры, ни клиенты. Он поставил подпись в графе и поспешил в подсобку.  
По пути он снова проверил мобильник._

__Как у кого-то столь разумного и привлекательного могут быть столь чарующе грязные мысли?_ _

__Терпение, труд и абсолютное отсутствие самосохранения при получении визитных карт от шапочных знакомых._ _

__Мистер Демерон высоко отзывался о тебе. Я был впечатлен фактом вашей дружбы._ _

_Бен приступил к долгому, мучительному процессу разбора коробок. После каждой, сброшенную в кучу к остальным, он писал по сообщению. Это хотя бы заставляло время бежать быстрее._

__Мы соседи. Они с Финном живут на нижнем этаже и дружат с моей двоюродной сестрой Рей — мы с ней вместе снимаем квартиру. Но я не очень хорошо отличаю друзей от знакомых,_ — Он уточнил: — _Я только ее считаю другом. Она мне говорит, что любит, по десять раз на дню.__

__Да, это вполне соотносится с тем, что рассказывал мистер Демерон._ _

__Что он еще говорил?_ _

__А ты осмелел. Я ценю, что ты помогаешь мне скоротать время на этом чудовищном заседании правления,_ — написал Хакс, и желудок Бена сделал небольшое сальто. — _Я процитирую: «Высокий, горячий, смышленый, очаровательно неуклюжий. Один из лучших, что Вам доведется встретить. Отличный человек и точно в Вашем вкусе. Знак качества Демерона».__

_Бен рассмеялся, и звук эхом отдался в пустой подсобке. Он набрался смелости и напечатал:_

__Вы согласны?_ _

__Посмотрим._ _

__На что?_ _

__На то, что любишь ты, и на то, совпадает ли это с тем, что люблю я._ _

__А что Вы любите?_ _

__Если я расскажу, то дам тебе универсальную шпаргалку. И в чем тогда все веселье?_ _

__Для меня главное веселье — в отличной оценке._ _

__Я и не ожидал от тебя меньшего,_ — ответил Хакс — и хотя Бену не всегда удавалось распознавать интонации, он подумал, что уловил его приподнятое настроение. — _Итак, я вынужден спросить: что ты любишь, Бен Соло?__

_Бен задумался. Вопрос был довольно туманный, но что-то подсказывало ему, что ответа Хакс ждет вполне однозначного._

__Хорошо делать свою работу. И чтобы ее ценили по достоинству._ _

__Понимаю. А если ты ошибешься?_ _

__Я принимаю последствия своих действий и несу за них полную ответственность._ _

__А если последствия будут физического характера?_ _

_Сосредоточиться на работе стало невозможно, и Бен прислонился к стене, встав за кучей ящиков, так, чтобы его не было видно из дверного проема._

__Я никогда не был силен в разговорах. Физическое наказание — самое понятное._ _

__Ты бы выбрал боль или наслаждение?_ _

__И то, и другое, сэр._ _

_Раньше он этого никогда не признавал. Не то чтобы было кому признаваться — тем более, кому-то настолько опытному во всех этих темных вопросах, интересовавших Бена._

__Очень хорошо,_ — ответил Хакс, и Бен почувствовал, что плавится. — _Скажи, о чем ты обычно мечтаешь?__

_Бен выглянул из-за груды коробок и посмотрел на дверь. Поблизости никого не было — и хорошо: он уже чувствовал, как вставший член трется о штанину._

_Когда он был младше, то заставлял себя фантазировать о женщинах, хоть иногда ему и бывало сложно различить пол в принципе. Потом он сдался и начал концентрироваться на своих ощущениях от гипотетических действий нечетких, сильных фигур. Но он все равно не мог найти слов, чтобы это описать._

__Выпуститься со средним баллом 4,0 и сделать перерыв между поступлением в высшую школу, чтобы весь год путешествовать по Европе._ _

__Забавно. Дерзко. Не то, на что я рассчитывал._ _

__Прошу прощения, сэр. Неопытность, помните?_ _

__Позволь мне помочь,_ — ответил Хакс. — _Я опишу тебе несколько ситуаций, а ты по шкале от 1 до 5 оценишь их привлекательность для тебя. 1 — абсолютно нет, 5 — весьма. Понятно?__

__Да, сэр._ _

_Игра. С четкими правилами. Это мог осилить и Бен._

__Свидание с привлекательной девушкой. Кинотеатр. Она скользит ладонью вверх по твоей ноге и играется с пуговицей брюк._ _

_Бен закрыл глаза и представил. Ничего._

__Не люблю, когда отвлекают от фильма. 1._ _

__Минет от незнакомки, которую ты только что встретил в баре. Она утягивает тебя в переулок, она пьяна и неуклюжа, но ее губы очень красивы, а ты на улице, где тебя могут заметить в любой момент._ _

__Пьянство — признак слабости. Не возбуждает, но идея риска нравится. 2._ _

__Ты знакомишься с девушкой на парах, вы занимаетесь совместным проектом. Она приглашает тебя в свой дом, а затем и в свою постель. Ты целуешь ее, раздеваешь и доводишь до оргазма языком. Она выкрикивает твое имя, пока кончает._ _

_Господи Боже. Такой сценарий нравился ему гораздо больше, хоть самой возбуждающей деталью и стало то, что это Хакс говорил с ним о таких вещах._

__Наверное, я бы нервничал, потому что никогда не делал такого прежде, но в целом мне все нравится. 3._ _

__Та же девушка, та же ситуация. Она отдохнула и хочет, чтобы ты жестко трахнул ее. Ты соглашаешься. Потом она садится сверху, ее кожа под твоими ладонями нежная и теплая, грудь большая и чувствительная. Она охотно реагирует на каждое твое прикосновение и кончает, сидя на твоем члене. Ты чувствуешь, как она сжимается, утягивая тебя за собой._ _

_Бен поправил ноющий член. Он не стал бы дрочить на рабочем месте, где каждый мог наткнуться на него и выкинуть его жалкую задницу на улицу. Не стал бы._

__Все еще 3. Но очень твердая 3._ _

__Любовные отношения с мужчиной, которому нравится, чтобы ты трахал его связанным. Ты закрепляешь его запястья у изголовья кровати, растягиваешь и имеешь его так долго, как тебе угодно. Он кончает без единого касания, себе на живот. Ты выходишь из него и кончаешь следом._ _

__1_ _

__Потому что он мужчина?_ _

__Потому что я не люблю командовать._ _

__Обратная ситуация. Ты связан и до предела растянут, тебя трахают, пока у тебя перед глазами не потемнеет. Он выходит, двигается выше и кончает тебе на лицо._ _

_Член болел от желания. Бен невольно дернул бедрами, накрыл пах рукой и издал тихий вздох. Он чувствовал, что пачкает джинсы смазкой. При таком раскладе ему нужен был перерыв — хоть передернуть в туалете по-быстрому._

__4,_ — ответил он Хаксу._

__Двое мужчин трахают тебя одновременно, один сзади, другой спереди. Ты все еще связан — и с повязкой на глазах. На твоих сосках зажимы, а на члене кольцо, ты не можешь кончить. Один из них кончает внутрь, а второй прямо на тебя._ _

__Они оставляют тебя связанным до тех пор, пока не захотят отыметь тебя снова._ _

_Блядь. «Совсем чуть-чуть», — пообещал себе Бен. Он сунул руку под джинсы и сжал пульсирующий, слишком чувствительный член._

_5, — напечатал он одной рукой. — _Сильно 5.__

__Ты на коленях, голый и с повязкой на глазах, руки связаны за спиной. Я стою перед тобой, смотрю на тебя, оцениваю. Что бы ты хотел, чтобы я о тебе думал?_ _

_Внезапное изменение правил должно было смутить его. Но Бен был так напряжен, заведен до предела, что просто не смог заморочиться по этому поводу, как сделал бы обычно. Словно его ум тонул в блаженной пустоте._

_Он медленно дрочил себе одной рукой, печатая второй:_

__Я бы хотел, чтобы Вы верили мне. Верили, что я буду хорошим — для Вас. Что приму все, что Вы для меня приготовили._ _

__Чего бы ты хотел от меня?_ _

__Чтобы Вы указывали мне, что делать. Использовали. Причиняли боль._ _

_Бен уже был опасно близко для того, чтобы прекратить или дотерпеть до туалетной кабинки. К тому же, вокруг все равно не было ни души._

__Пожалуйста сэр_ _

__Что, уже?_ _

__Да сэр пожалуйста_ _

__На работе? Как неприлично._ _

__Простите сэр не мог сдержаться пожалуйста не заставляйте умолять так будет только хуже_ _

__Что бы ты сделал, если бы я отказал_ _

__Был бы послушным_ _

__И остановился бы?_ _

__Да сэр_ _

__Ты не кончил бы, пока я бы не разрешил?_ _

__Нет сэр_ _

_Бен стиснул зубы и замедлился, несмотря на боль. Он подумал, что разлетится на сотни осколков, если Хакс откажет ему._

__Скажи мне, что ты мой._ _

_Бен не сомневался._

__Я ваш сэр_ _

__Что принадлежишь мне._ _

__Я принадлежу вам я весь ваш пожалуйста_ _

__Хорошо. Можешь кончить._ _

_Бен выронил телефон и расстегнул джинсы, быстро двигая кулаком вверх и вниз. Ему хватило нескольких толчков: он кончил себе в руку, зажав зубами подушечки пальцев второй, чтобы не шуметь. Он сполз вниз по стене и перевел дыхание._

_Бен подобрал телефон чистой рукой и увидел еще одно сообщение от Хакса:_

__Встречу перенесли. Вечером позвоню тебе в Skype.__  
***  
Рей обняла Бена, когда он вернулся домой несколько часов спустя. 

_— Только посмотри на себя, — сказала она, отстранившись, но продолжая удерживать его за руки. — Ты просто светишься!_

_— Я думал, что так говорят про беременных._

_Она вернулась на кухню, а Бен шлепнулся на диван. До звонка Хакса был еще целый час._

_— И про молодых парней, влюбленных в парней постарше, которые дарят им всякие модные вещички, — поправила Рэй, жаря на сковородке что-то, что пахло, как стир-фрай. Она наполнила тарелку и передала ее Бену вместе с вилкой, а затем уселась рядом сама._

_Он посмотрел на сестру с подозрением._

_— Ты готовишь мне, только когда тебе что-то от меня надо._

_— И они еще говорят, что ты не понимаешь намеков! — она гордо похлопала его по колену._

_Но хоть это и было дурным знаком, он все равно начал есть._

_— Не понимаю. Просто ты как огромная неоновая вывеска._

_Вечная улыбка Рей на миг потускнела, но после вернулась опять._

_— Ну, я сегодня разговаривала с папой…_

_— Нет, — ответил Бен, не дав ей договорить._

_— Ты даже не знаешь, о чем я._

_— Могу догадаться. Мать давит на дядю Люка, чтобы он давил на тебя, чтобы ты уговорила меня с ней поговорить. Не собираюсь этого делать._

_— Бенни, она твоя мама, — расстроенно заметила Рэй._

_— Она хитрое, упрямое, эгоистичное существо, которое отказывается видеть любую точку зрения, кроме своей. Без нее нам хорошо. Я хожу на все приемы к врачам, принимаю свои таблетки. Мы платим по всем счетам._

_— А может, речь и не о тебе, никогда об этом не думал? — ее тон стал резче. — Никогда не думал, что, может быть, ты ей нравишься? Что она любит проводить с тобой время? Скучает по тебе?_

_Бен не ответил, и она продолжила:_

_— Вполне возможно, что, отказываясь общаться с родителями, ты ранишь их чувства. Они слишком упрямы, что сказать тебе это — а я вот нет._

_Бен поставил тарелку на кофейный столик. Аппетит пропал._

_— Я не понимаю. Ты… злишься на меня?_

_Рей одернула юбку и скрестила ноги. Прямая, напряженная._

_— Это упрощение. Я расстроена, мне грустно, а выглядит это так, будто я злюсь._

_— Почему? Это же тебя никак не касается._

_Рей посмотрела на него так, словно он ее ударил. Он знал этот взгляд — он бил людей раньше. Секунда удивленного оцепенения, еще до того, как станет больно. Словно они не могли поверить, что он это сделал, словно верили ему._

_Да как он мог!.._

_И каждый раз Бен не понимал их. Конечно, он мог причинить боль. Этого и надо было ждать от сломанных людей, от таких монстров, как Бен. Это была их вина, что они по наивности в него верили._

_— Ты думаешь, мне легко смотреть, как дорогие мне люди постоянно воюют друг с другом?_

_— Но никто из нас не злится на тебя. Мы злимся друг на друга._

_Рей открыла рот, чтобы ответить, но сдержалась._

_— Посмотри на это с другой стороны. Ты бы хотел сидеть за обеденным столом с тремя любимыми людьми, которые кричат друг на друга, но при этом никто не кричит на тебя? Или с тремя смеющимися и довольными людьми?_

_Бен понял, что Рей расстроила пауза, которую он сделал прежде, чем ответить._

_— Не знаю. Во второй ситуации я или не понял бы шутки или, если учитывать прошлый опыт, был бы причиной этой шутки. А в первой… Я думаю, что никогда не был в ситуации, когда кричали не на меня._

_Выражение лица Рей смягчилось. Она протянула руку и смахнула прядь волос с его лба._

_— Думаю, наши проблемы полностью противоположные. Ты ходячая мишень, а я невидимка._

_Бен взял ее ладонь в свою. Он никогда не умел выражать привязанность, показывать то, насколько ценил ее и как тяжело было, пока она не переехала к нему. Надо было когда-нибудь рассказать ей, как сильно она изменила его жизнь — но он все равно надеялся, что она и так знала. На случай, если так и не наберется храбрости._

_— Я тебя вижу, — ответил он вместо этого._

_Рей улыбнулась, тепло и любяще, так, как улыбалась только ему._

_— А я никогда тебя не обижу._  
Глава 4  
Иногда Бен действительно выполнял свои дыхательные упражнения. Например, сейчас, сидя на кровати по-турецки и смотря на новенький компьютер в надежде на звонок. Он уже снял рубашку и надел чистую пару брифов — а еще принял душ, побрился и высушил феном волосы. 

_(«Ого, миленько!» — сказала Рэй, проходившая мимо ванной, пока он мазал на лицо увлажняющий крем. Он никогда раньше не замечал у себя круги под глазами и, тем более, не пытался их убрать.)_

_Обычно он выглядел погано, что бы ни делал с собой. Но Хакс, похоже, почему-то считал его привлекательным. Это… воодушевляло. Внушало ему уверенность в себе._

_Часовая стрелка остановилась на восьми, и в тот же миг раздался звук Skype. Бен не хотел выглядеть чересчур воодушевленным, а потому ответил, лишь досчитав про себя до пяти. Камера Хакса, как и раньше, была выключена, микрофон переведен в беззвучный режим._

__Я вижу, времени ты зря не терял. <.i>_ _

__Бен нервно рассмеялся и зарылся рукой в волосы. Он уже чувствовал, как краснеет при мысли об их предыдущем разговоре — и о том, что вновь видит — в каком-то смысле — Хакса так скоро после нее._ _

__— Ага, ну, всего полчаса ведь. Подумал, не стоит тянуть время._ _

___Не полчаса. Сегодня — столько, сколько сам пожелаешь._ _ _

__— О. И… какие планы?_ _

___Никаких. Я бы хотел использовать эту возможность, чтобы узнать тебя поближе._ _ _

__Бен неосознанно прикрылся, начав чесать рукой плечо. Его уверенность стремительно испарялась. Может, не так уж он и нравился Хаксу, как думал, — если уже успел настолько наскучить ему так, что тот больше не хотел за ним наблюдать._ _

___Ну перестань. Сколько раз нужно повторять, что ты великолепен?_ _ _

__Кончики ушей Бена запылали._ _

__— Формально, нисколько. Я редко такое слышу._ _

___Ненавижу повторяться. Не заставляй меня подбирать синонимы к слову «красивый»._ _ _

__Бен не знал, что ответить. Он ничего не мог поделать со своей застенчивостью, а еще не был уверен, хочет ли Хакс сделать ему комплимент, оскорбить или и то, и другое разом. Он не мог одним усилием воли поменять нелестное отношение к собственной внешности._ _

___Бен, я искренен в своих словах о том, что ты пока один из самых эстетически привлекательных молодых людей, которых мне довелось видеть в жизни. О других говорить я не в праве: как минимум потому, что большинство из них, по всей вероятности, идиоты._ _ _

__Бен наклонил голову и улыбнулся._ _

__— То есть, вы это не потому что…_ _

___Это потому, что я был чрезвычайно доволен нашим общением ранее. И вместо того, чтобы отменить сегодняшнюю встречу, я предлагаю просто поговорить._ _ _

__— «Поговорить»?_ _

___Да, поговорить. Точнее, ты будешь говорить, а я — слушать и печатать. ____ _

____— Почему вы предпочитаете печатать? — выпалил Бен. И немедленно пожалел об этом. Это его не касалось. Он не хотел, чтобы Хакс, однозначно большой ценитель приватности, решил, что он сует нос в чужие дела._ _ _ _

_____Я задам ответный вопрос: какой твой любимый способ общения — в идеальной для тебя картине мира?_ _ _ _ _

____Бен задумался._ _ _ _

____— В идеальном мире общение будет мне не нужно. Сознания людей будут связаны друг с другом, и все будут работать над одной масштабной задачей. Сам концепт общения ущербный и рожден досадным биологическим недоразумением, — он опустил взгляд и вцепился пальцами в плед, который связала ему бабушка, когда он был совсем маленьким. — Но такие мысли обычно ведут к экзистенциальному кризису, так что я стараюсь не обращать на них внимания._ _ _ _

_____Интересная идея, я еще поразмыслю над ней. В свою очередь скажу, что верю в письменную речь как практически самый простой способ узнать человека. Хотя многие считают общение лицом к лицу наиболее показательным, я думаю, что единственный способ заглянуть в разум человека — это лист бумаги и ручка. Нули и единицы._ _ _ _ _

____— А какой тогда самый простой способ?_ _ _ _

_____Если кратко, то прикосновение._ _ _ _ _

____— В каком смысле?_ _ _ _

_____Чувствуя, как моя кожа касается твоей, ты всегда без тени сомнения поймешь мои намерения на твой счет. Я могу ласково провести пальцами по твоим волосам, а могу схватить тебя за них, запрокинуть твою голову и засунуть член тебе в глотку. Действие и реакция. Толчки, рывки. Можно проигнорировать слова, но ты никогда не сможешь игнорировать силу пощечины._ _ _ _ _

____Бен с усилием сглотнул._ _ _ _

____— Это… интересная идея._ _ _ _

_____Которая, я надеюсь, покажется тебе притягательной._ _ _ _ _

____— Да… да. Очень притягательно._ _ _ _

_____Могу я задать личный вопрос?_ _ _ _ _

____Бен прочистил горло и незаметно поправил брифы._ _ _ _

____— Конечно._ _ _ _

_____Чьи на тебе военные жетоны? Не думаю, что ты успел отслужить, для этого ты слишком молод_._ _ _ _

____Он опустил взгляд и взял жетоны в руку. Бен почти не обращал на них внимания и, кажется, никогда их и не снимал._ _ _ _

____— Это моего деда. Он умер восемь лет назад и завещал их мне. У него особо не было ни денег, ни еще чего-нибудь — но он оставил что-то каждому из нас._ _ _ _

_____Печально слышать о его кончине. Кого ты подразумеваешь под «вами»?_ _ _ _ _

____— Ну, Рэй. Я вам о ней рассказывал. Люк, мой дядя. И моя мать, сестра Люка._ _ _ _

_____А твой отец?_ _ _ _ _

____Бен пожал плечами, продолжая играться с жетонами._ _ _ _

____— Ему вроде как больше не рады за семейным столом._ _ _ _

_____Почему?_ _ _ _ _

____Он невесело фыркнул._ _ _ _

____— Долго рассказывать.  
_Я охотно послушаю.__ _ _ _

____— Я даже своему терапевту не говорил, — Бен понял, что сглупил, упомянув о терапевте — это тут же напомнило ему целую бригаду всех его врачей, не считая дурацких ежемесячных проверок._ _ _ _

_____Как пожелаешь._ _ _ _ _

____— Нет, в смысле, — Бен глубоко вдохнул. История была глупая, но он понял, что ищет одобрения Хакса, хочет, чтобы тот видел его таким, какой он есть. Это желание открыло ему глаза кое на что еще: Хакс должен был знать, с кем имеет дело, если собирался оставить его подле себя после испытательного срока._ _ _ _

____И он продолжил:_ _ _ _

____— Мне было три, когда родилась Рэй. В США. Но Мара, моя тетя, не хотела, чтобы она росла здесь, и они вернулись в Англию — с условием, что каждое лето Люк и Рей будут проводить в нашем доме. Моя мать была директором школы и членом городского совета. А отец водил грузовик. Дед к тому моменту уже умер, и примерно в то же время начались мои, — Бен изобразил в воздухе кавычки, — «поведенческие девиации». Так написано в медкарте._ _ _ _

____Он подождал, пока Хакс ответит, — но на экране не было оповещений о том, что он печатает. Бен подумал, что тот слушает, и добавил:_ _ _ _

____— Хотя сам я, если можно так сказать… зажатый, Рей была очень хороша в балете. К пятнадцати она перешла в престижную школу, собиралась стать профессиональной балериной — выкладывалась на полную катушку. У нее больше не было времени, чтобы приезжать на летние каникулы._ _ _ _

____Мне было девятнадцать. Я еле окончил школу, на работу не устроился — да и не хотел. Колледж меня не привлекал, уйти в армию запретила мать. Она тогда как раз баллотировалась в сенат и была так занята своей кампанией, что разрешила мне остаться жить с ней при условии, что я возьму на себя обязанности по дому. Так что я привел в порядок подвал и сделал из него свой личный угол._ _ _ _

____Ну, городок был маленький. Если нужно было куда-то добраться, приходилось просить кого-то подвезти. У меня прав не было: потому что мать была против и потому что мне самому они были не очень-то и нужны. Рей с боем выбила себе на шестнадцатилетие недельный визит к нам, это была ее последняя ночь перед отъездом. Я не знал, когда в следующий раз ее увижу. Ей захотелось мороженого. Папа как раз должен был отправиться в рейс, и мы напросились к нему в машину._ _ _ _

____Это был вечер среды, и мама ушла на заседание совета. Я до сих пор не уверен, что именно произошло. Отец говорит, на дорогу выбежал олень. Рей говорит, что кто-то выехал на нашу полосу. Она сидела посередине, а я — на пассажирском. Все, что я помню, это как тянулся через приборную панель, чтобы переключить радио. Отец ворчал, а Рей подпевала каждой песне, а потом мы ушли в занос. Грузовик опрокинулся в канаву. Я попытался прикрыть собой Рей — врачи говорят, она бы без этого умерла. Но ей все равно досталось больше всех. Сломала ногу в двух местах. Я ребро сломал. Закончилось тем, что санитары не давали мне с ней увидеться, и я ударил их. Меня выкинули из больницы. А отцу хоть бы что._ _ _ _

____Бен увидел, что Хакс что-то печатает, и замолчал._ _ _ _

_____Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пережить такое._ _ _ _ _

____— Суть в том, что это еще не самое худшее. Кроме того, что это поставило крест на карьере Рей, в грузовике отца нашли гребанную тонну, скажем так, нелегального груза, о котором мне даже думать не хочется. Его посадили сразу же. Он клялся, что не знал о содержимом коробок, но мать все равно подала на развод. И не то чтобы к этому не было других предпосылок. После этого все полетело под откос. Рей пыталась… — при воспоминании об этом слова застряли у Бена в глотке. Вся эта кровь… Как же сильно он тогда перепугался. — Ей тогда тоже было нелегко. Она отказывалась ехать домой, не выходила из подвала._ _ _ _

____Но я не мог позволить ей угробить свою жизнь — хоть и был рад, что она передумала уезжать. Мы с ней заключили сделку: она оканчивает школу, мы вместе поступаем в колледж и съезжаем от родителей. Все или ничего. Мать была в ярости. Постоянно говорила, что я и о себе-то позаботиться не могу, не то что о Рей. И что нужно поменять историю на что-то более полезное. Хотя я думаю, она просто злилась, что не может меня больше контролировать. Но с тех пор уже пару лет прошло, и вот он я, выживаю, как могу._ _ _ _

_____А кажется, будто ты справляешься гораздо лучше._ _ _ _ _

____Бен пожал плечами._ _ _ _

____— Одни дни лучше, другие хуже. Я просто рад, что с Рей все в порядке._ _ _ _

_____Ей в колледже нравится так же сильно, как тебе?_ _ _ _ _

______Прежде чем нырнуть с головой в описание головокружительных приключений Рей, Бен сонно потянулся и лег на бок. Ноутбук он тоже подвинул, чтобы Хакс мог видеть его, а он сам — сообщения Хакса. Они продолжили болтать: Бен рассказывал о своей жизни, Хакс задавал вопросы — и отвечать на них почему-то было гораздо легче, чем обычно. Заснул Бен лишь через несколько часов, смотря на иконку, сообщавшую, что Хакс что-то печатает, и чувствуя себя спокойно, как ни разу с момента той аварии.  
***  
На следующее утро Бен проснулся у темного экрана ноутбука. Включив его, он увидел, что Хакс отключился несколько часов назад. А совершив несложные подсчеты, понял, что тот оставался на связи еще примерно час после того, как Бен уснул. Его последнее сообщение было очень коротким:_ _

_____Спокойной ночи, Бен._ _ _ _ _

____Блядь. Он облажался. Зашел слишком далеко и рассказал то, о чем говорить было не надо. О своей жизни, об отношениях с Рей, и, черт, даже о том, как сильно ему нравится «Хор»._ _ _ _

____Он сел на кровати и поверил счет на PayPal: на него перечислили пятьсот долларов. И сопроводительное сообщение:_ _ _ _

_____Я бы хотел закончить твой испытательный срок. Пожалуйста, открой электронную почту._ _ _ _ _

____Сердце Бена упало. Захотелось швырнуть ноутбук о стену и снова лечь спать, сожалея о том… о том, что бы ни было между ним и Хаксом. Только потому, что он вел себя так вольно и открыто. Бен не без причины старался все время сдерживаться. Выворачивание души не окупалось никогда._ _ _ _

____Но он стиснул зубы и открыл почту, как велел ему Хакс. Тот не заполнил тему своего сообщения._ _ _ _

_____Мистер Соло,_ _ _ _ _

_____Вы превысили все мои ожидания своими искренностью, исполнительностью и очарованием. И также смогли заинтересовать меня, что нелегко. Учитывая это, я бы хотел предложить Вам продлить наше сотрудничество и сделать его постоянным._ _ _ _ _

_____В случае Вашего согласия я возьму на себя все Ваши денежные траты в обмен на удовлетворение моих требований. Так как это будет занимать большую часть Вашего времени, я прошу Вас уволиться с Вашей нынешней работы. При этом я настаиваю на продолжении Вашей учебы и намерен связаться с администрацией университета, чтобы внести плату за Ваше дальнейшее обучение._ _ _ _ _

_____Я не попрошу Вас о личной встрече. Я не попрошу о телефонной беседе. Я не стану присылать Вам своих фотографий. Каковы бы ни были намерения и цели, моя личность останется для Вас анонимной._ _ _ _ _

_____Если у Вас имеются предпочтения касательно того, как мне следует Вас называть, Вы можете их озвучить. Если существуют какие-либо ограничения, я постараюсь учесть их. Если Вам потребуется каким-либо образом изменить свое расписание, Вам будет предоставлена такая возможность._ _ _ _ _

_____Пока остается в силе наше соглашение, Вам не разрешается вступать в романтические либо сексуальные отношения; однако Вы не имеете права требовать того же от меня. Я ожидаю от Вас, что Вы будете сообщать мне, когда просыпаетесь утром и когда засыпаете ночью. Вы также будете сообщать мне об окончании Ваших занятий и, вне зависимости от того, получите ли Вы ответ, станете держать меня в курсе Вашей повседневной жизни в том объеме, который сочтете приемлемым для себя._ _ _ _ _

_____Я осознаю, что данные требования потребуют от Вас существенного пересмотра образа жизни, и в первые несколько недель обязуюсь реагировать более терпимо, чем в последующее время._ _ _ _ _

_____Поскольку данное соглашение не может называться полностью законным, оно не потребует заполнения каких-либо бумаг. Я полностью доверяю Вам в его соблюдении и полагаюсь на наше с Вами общее чувство собственного достоинства._ _ _ _ _

_____Прошу Вас сообщить свое решение не позднее, чем до утра следующего дня. В случае согласия Вам будет выслана кредитная карта._ _ _ _ _

_____С уважением,_ _ _ _ _

_____Б. Хакс_ _ _ _ _

____Бен потер глаза и перечитал письмо еще раз. Сердце радостно сжималось на строчках, в которых Хакс хвалил его, — и от осознания того, что он прошел испытательный срок так быстро. А еще Хакс собирался оплатить его учебу. И жилье. И даже не просил взамен ничего существенного, даже личной встречи. Ну, только моногамии, но с этим проблем не было: насколько Бен знал, до этого момента никто особо им не интересовался, и вряд ли заинтересовался бы сейчас. Еще Бен был обязан вести себя с Хаксом, как…_ _ _ _

____Он задумался. Соглашение навевало мысли о чем-то якобы отеческом, отвратительном, и одновременно — о нездорово собственническом. Слабый голосок разума в голове Бена среагировал на это соответственно: завопил, что это ужасно, ненормально и просто смешно. Но другой голос, тот, который был в курсе ежедневной дрочки и того, от каких постыдных вещей вставал у Бена член, посчитал это предложение весьма соблазнительным. Настолько, что Бен мог только сидеть на месте, слушать гулкое биение сердца в ушах и сдерживаться от того, чтобы написать ответное сообщение капсом._ _ _ _

_____Мистер Хакс,_ _ _ _ _

_____Я польщен Вашим предложением и с радостью его принимаю. Понимаю, что хорошим тоном было бы обсудить все подробнее, но я не собираюсь цепляться к мелочам в разговоре с тем, кто собирается оплачивать мою учебу. Я знаю, что у меня уйдет некоторое время, чтобы привыкнуть к новым правилам, но уверяю, что буду выполнять свои обязанности с усердием._ _ _ _ _

_____Говоря о «чувстве собственного достоинства», как Вы его назвали, я надеюсь, что Вы разрешите мне доработать последние две недели, чтобы у моего работодателя было время подыскать мне замену._ _ _ _ _

_____Еще раз спасибо. С нетерпением жду_ _ _ _ _

____Бен замер. Он понял, что не знает толком, как назвать то, на что подписывался. Рей продолжала говорить бред насчет «папика» и прочую чушь. Отношений между ними быть не могло — мешал профессионализм, с которым все было устроено. Но и не работа, ведь Бену за нее не платили — и он, по очевидным причинам, не мог указать это в своем резюме._ _ _ _

____В конце концов, Бен остановился на _«продолжения нашего сотрудничества»_. И, чуть посомневавшись, добавил:_ _ _ _

_____Прошу, дайте знать, чем я могу быть Вам наиболее полезен, сэр._  
Он отправил письмо и задумался о том, стоит ли написать Хаксу смс. Он слегка нервничал из-за того, что придется завязать беседу самому. Он не делал этого с самого первого своего сообщения Хаксу — а это, казалось, было много лет назад._ _ _ _

____Но он решил перестать быть трусливой жопой, как сказал бы отец, и открыл их с Хаксом чат._ _ _ _

_____Доброе утро, сэр. Прошу прощения, что заснул во время разговора._ _ _ _ _

____Попялившись в экран целую минуту, Бен все же оторвался от телефона и скатился с кровати. А когда вернулся из душа, Хакс уже ответил ему:_ _ _ _

_____Доброе утро, Бен. Ничего страшного, было поздно. Какие планы на сегодня?_ _ _ _ _

_____Только учеба. После пар буду работать над эссе в библиотеке._ _ _ _ _

____Бен не знал, можно ли ему задать ответный вопрос, и отправил сообщение, как есть._ _ _ _

_____И больше ничего?_ _ _ _ _

_____Нет, сэр._ _ _ _ _

_____Тогда я позвоню через Skype в восемь вечера._ _ _ _ _

_____Хорошо, сэр._ _ _ _ _

_______Бен подождал, не ответит ли Хакс что-нибудь еще. Через несколько напряженных секунд он поднял взгляд к часам и, осознав, что опаздывает на пару, начал одеваться._  
***  
Бен привык к новой жизни быстрее, чем ожидал. Даже подозрительно быстро, если подумать. Поначалу было странно и неловко чувствовать себя зависимым, но через несколько дней это прошло. Каждое утро он просыпался и писал Хаксу — тот отвечал почти мгновенно. Бен писал ему и между парами, а по вечерам рассказывал о своем дне в Skype, пока Хакс комментировал и задавал вопросы.  
Иногда Бен мастурбировал для него, а иногда просто засыпал, чувствуя странное спокойствие от того, что за ним присматривают. Каждую ночь он ложился в постель с мыслью о том, что о нем кто-то заботится, что он под защитой. А каждое утро просыпался в предвкушении нового дня. Он не мог припомнить, когда был счастливее, чем сейчас. 

____Хакс прислал ему кредитку и целую тучу коробок с дизайнерской одеждой, которую сам Бен себе не купил бы никогда. Хакс пояснил, что ему не обязательно каждый день носить костюм — но футболки за пятьсот долларов с плотностью нитей выше, чем число вещей в его прежнем гардеробе, стали для Бена нормой._ _ _ _

____Еще он получил косметику высшего качества — волосы от нее, надо сказать, выглядели просто шикарно, а акне пропало полностью. Хакс требовал, чтобы он был чисто выбрит и идеально подстрижен, и это смущало Бена лишь до того момента, когда на него начали сыпаться комплименты — сладкие мгновения похвалы, ради которых он и жил._ _ _ _

_____«Ты сегодня отлично выглядишь, Бен»_ и _«Просто ошеломительно»_._ _ _ _

____Как-то он по обыкновению прислал Хаксу селфи из универа, а тот ответил:_ _ _ _

_____Какой красивый. И весь мой._ _ _ _ _

____Бен чуть не уронил телефон по пути в аудиторию. Возбуждение было настолько внезапным и сильным, — ему сразу вспомнились их игра и фантазии, которые она у него вызвала — что он подумал было запереться в туалете и подрочить._ _ _ _

____Вместо этого он написал: _«Ваш, сэр»_ , и весь оставшийся день летал, будто на крыльях._ _ _ _

____В первых числах нового месяца Рей протянула ему свою часть арендной платы. Бен посмотрел на нее с удивлением и понял, что до сих пор не рассказал сестре о том, как Хакс решил их проблемы с деньгами._ _ _ _

____— Оставь себе._ _ _ _

____— Это почему еще? — с подозрением спросила Рей._ _ _ _

____Бен никогда не умел убедительно врать, и Рей все равно бы прочла его, словно открытую книгу._ _ _ _

____— Думаю, ты и сама можешь догадаться._ _ _ _

____Она правда догадалась — и если любой нормальный человек испытал бы отвращение, то лицо Рей озарила улыбка ярче солнца._ _ _ _

____— Ты серьезно это сделал? Завел себе папика? — спросила она, балансируя на носках._ _ _ _

____Бен сжал губы, чтобы не улыбнуться._ _ _ _

____— Эта формулировка не прозвучала ни разу._ _ _ _

____Хоть Рей и собиралась уходить, она все равно подтащила стул и села рядом._ _ _ _

____— Но он же платит за квартиру? Ты уже встречался с ним? Он симпатичный? А лет ему сколько?_ _ _ _

____— Да, нет, не знаю и еще раз не знаю, — Бен все же не смог совладать с улыбкой и прикрыл рот ладонью._ _ _ _

____— Боже, но это же здорово! Я так рада за тебя! А Google про него что сказал?_ _ _ _

____Бен поерзал на стуле._ _ _ _

____— Я не смотрел._ _ _ _

____— Но почему? Тебе не любопытно?_ _ _ _

____— Да, но… У меня в голове уже сложилась картинка. Не хочу ее портить._ _ _ _

____— Если бы я была на твоем месте, я бы постаралась узнать о нем все, что можно._ _ _ _

____Бен пожал плечами._ _ _ _

____— Все, что между нами есть, основано по большей части на доверии. Мне кажется, что выискивать информации — самый легкий способ это доверие подорвать._ _ _ _

____У Рей брови на лоб полезли._ _ _ _

____— Вы только посмотрите на него. Всего неделю как под опекой у мистера Папика, а уже эксперт в БДСМ!_ _ _ _

____Бен почувствовал, как лицо заливает краска. Он закрыл его руками._ _ _ _

____— Перестань, пожалуйста._ _ _ _

____— Ну что? Нет ничего страшного, если обоим нравится пожестче. Помню, дома я встречалась с одной девчонкой, Джесс…_ _ _ _

____— Пожалуйста. Перестань._ _ _ _

____— Ну и ладно, — Рей поднялась на ноги и перекинула через плечо сумку. А потом нагнулась и, немного подвинув его руки, оставила на покрасневшей щеке надоедливый поцелуй. — Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, застенчивое ты покорное чудовище._ _ _ _

____— Уходи, — промычал Бен в ладони._ _ _ _

____Она с хихиканьем открыла дверь и, прежде чем уйти, крикнула через плечо:_ _ _ _

____— Тут для тебя посылка!_ _ _ _

____Бен подскочил, уже предвкушая, как откроет ее. Он ожидал увидеть очередную коробку с одеждой, но эта была слишком маленькой. Непримечательной. И явно вскрытой до того, как оказаться здесь._ _ _ _

____Он взял ее в руки и осмотрел. Его адрес был написан вручную, черным маркером над полностью заштрихованным адресом Б.Хакса. Казалось, что Хакс получил ее сам, что-то проделал с содержимым и переслал Бену. По позвоночнику пробежала дрожь: Хакс трогал эту вещь руками — настоящими человеческими руками, которые в мечтах Бена сжимали его, крепко удерживали… И почерк тоже, наверное, был его: аккуратный, мелкий, ни одна буква не налезает на другую._ _ _ _

____Бен открыл коробку и увидел новый айфон, на три цифры новее того, что был у него. Он даже не был уверен, выпустили ли такие уже в продажу. Все печати с упаковки были сняты, и Бена ждала еще одна записка — в отличие от всех предыдущих написанная вручную. Почерк совпадал с тем, что на коробке.  
Сердце стучало о ребра так сильно, что могло пробиться наружу. Хакс трогал эти вещи. Все это. И он был реальным человеком, с телом, жилплощадью и разными другими штуками, которые есть у людей. Носил с собой бумажник, простой кожаный, на три отделения. У него были обыденные человеческие заморочки, вроде манерности, головной боли, любимой еды, детских воспоминаний…_ _ _ _

____Бен немедленно затормозил этот поезд мыслей на полном ходу. Потому что чем дальше тот ехал, тем более невыносимым становилось желание встретиться с Хаксом. Прикоснуться к нему. Поцеловать. Восхититься его необычным, загадочным умом, полным точных слов и колких острот._ _ _ _

____Вместо этого он сосредоточился на записке._ _ _ _

_____Бен,_ _ _ _ _

_____Ты можешь поменять существующие планы, воспользовавшись этим._ _ _ _ _

____Бен взял в руку телефон и нажал на кнопку. Оказалось, что он уже включен, просто экран погас. Если не считать этого, выглядел он как новенький. Бен залез в сообщения — пусто. В календарь — и там пусто тоже. Контакты…_ _ _ _

____В контактах имелся лишь один номер. Бен уставился на него, чувствуя, как пересыхает во рту и бьется в глотке сердце._ _ _ _

____Папочка._ _ _ _

____— Блядь, — прошептал он._ _ _ _

____Вот оно. Он думал, что нечто между ним и Хаксом было неясным, не имело названия — и все это время на самом деле знал, что это не так. Было легко упустить ее. Замять мысли об этом. Сосредоточиться на каждодневных несложных поручениях, вместо того, чтобы взглянуть со стороны. И вот осознание наконец настигло его. Все эти контроль, строгость, собственничество. И название у этого было._ _ _ _

____А худшее во всем этом — то, что он пытался скрыть от самого себя и что все равно маячило где-то на краю его сознания, — это мгновенное и всеобъемлющее возбуждение, прошивающее его от кончиков ушей до определенно начавшего вставать члена._ _ _ _

____Он сел на диван и после нескольких минут борьбы с самим собой заставил себя написать Хаксу._ _ _ _

_____Я получил телефон._ _ _ _ _

____Он замер. Стоило бы поблагодарить, но после благодарности он всегда добавлял «сэр», а теперь… он уже не был уверен._ _ _ _

____Несколько секунд спустя Хакс ответил:_ _ _ _

_____Пожалуйста._ _ _ _ _

____Бен смотрел, как тот опять что-то печатает — и останавливается. Потом еще раз. Как будто нервничал. Обычно его сообщения были продуманы и точно сформулированы. Мысль о том, как он печатает, стирает написанное и печатает снова, как обычный человек, делала его больше похожим на… ну, на человека. Как и рукописная записка. И открытая им коробка. За эти недели, полные почти не прекращающегося общения, Хакс никогда еще не казался таким реальным, как сейчас._ _ _ _

____Когда Хакс окончательно оставил попытки что-то написать, Бен послал ему короткое _«Спасибо»_ , будто хотел прервать затянувшееся неловкое молчание._ _ _ _

____В следующем сообщении почти физически чувствовалась открытая насмешка. Самоуверенность в полной мере вернулась к Хаксу, разбив иллюзию о предположительно одолевшем его смятении._ _ _ _

_____О, Бен. Уже слишком поздно играть в недотрогу._ _ _ _ _

____Бен сделал глубокий в дох и напечатал это. Правда напечатал. _«Спасибо, папочка»_. Потом посмотрел на текст долгим взглядом, пока тот не потерял всякий смысл, — и стер. Вместо этого он отправил:_ _ _ _

_____Я не могу._ _ _ _ _

_____Почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____Это как-то неправильно._ _ _ _ _

____По правде сказать, от этого даже подташнивало, и не в последнюю очередь — от его весьма натянутых, холодных отношений с настоящим отцом. Последнее, что он слышал, это то, что Хана Соло выпустили как условно осужденного и что он где-то на севере штата. Обращение «папочка» слишком напоминало ему о детстве, о том, как он сидел у отца на коленях и притворялся, что управляет автомобилем. Его отец был жалким преступником, водителем грузовика без целей и ожиданий в жизни — кроме его вечного «Главное не попасться»._ _ _ _

____Но Хакс был важен для него, он был добр и действительно заботился о Бене._ _ _ _

_____Хорошо_ , — смягчился Хакс. — _Не торопись.__ _ _ _

____Желудок Бена сжался: он, кажется, огорчил Хакса после всего, что тот для него сделал. После того, как тот принес ему чувство защищенности и радости, прислал все эти подарки. И все, чего он хотел взамен, — чтобы Бен выполнял его несложные задания. И Бен мог сделать много чего, но так далеко все зашло впервые._ _ _ _

_____Я прошу прощения._ _ _ _ _

_____Не за что извиняться. Моя цель — заботиться о тебе, а не заставлять тебя делать то, что тебе не по душе._ _ _ _ _

_____Сегодняшний звонок еще в силе?_ _ _ _ _

_____В девять вечера._ _ _ _ _

_____Хорошо. У меня встреча со Сноуком, но после нее я свободен._ _ _ _ _

_______Буду ждать с нетерпением._  
Глава 5  
Дом Сноука выглядел так, что любой умный человек предпочел бы обойти его стороной — а глупый обязательно сунулся бы внутрь. Огромный, древний, опутанный плющом. С извилистой посыпанной гравием дорожкой. Было так тихо, что Бен слышал, как стук сердца отдается эхом от широкого, плохо освещенного крыльца._ _

____Он нажал на кнопку звонка. Послышались быстрые шаги коротких ног, и Сноук открыл дверь._ _ _ _

____— Бен, — произнес он с улыбкой. Выглядело так, будто он скривил лицо от укола иглой._ _ _ _

____— Доктор Сноук, — ответил Бен, держа руки в карманах своих сверхдорогих джинсов. Лежащий в одном из них телефон почему-то успокаивал его: Хакс был на расстоянии одного смс. Очень странно: Сноука он знал уже три года, а с Хаксом познакомился несколько недель назад. Никогда не встречался с ним лично — в отличие от Сноука, его профессора, его наставника. Бен не мог сказать, с чего же он тогда так сильно сейчас нервничал._ _ _ _

____Сноук отступил на шаг и гостеприимно взмахнул рукой._ _ _ _

____— Надеюсь, вы не против — я взял на себя смелость приготовить нам ужин._ _ _ _

____— О, — произнес Бен, смотря в высокий сводчатый потолок. И он, и тусклое освещение делали дом похожим больше на музей, а не на людское жилище. — Спасибо вам, но…_ _ _ _

____— Нет-нет, мне было несложно, — перебил Сноук._ _ _ _

____Бен собирался сказать лишь, что не голоден._ _ _ _

____Сноук проводил его в богато украшенную гостиную. За стоявший в ней стол можно было усадить дюжину гостей, но у Бена возникло отчетливое впечатление, что здесь очень давно никого не бывало. Он скинул рюкзак на пол рядом с одним из стульев и сел._ _ _ _

____Гостиная была объединена с кухней, и Бен видел, как Сноук снует туда-сюда. раскладывая по тарелкам какое-то мясо, к которому при иных обстоятельствах Бен, скорее всего, не притронулся бы. Сейчас отказаться было бы грубо._ _ _ _

____— Надеюсь, ты добрался без проблем, — заметил Сноук._ _ _ _

____— Ага, — ответил Бен._ _ _ _

____Разговор был натянутым и пустым, и он больше выдавал заученные шаблонные ответы, чем действительно отвечал. Да, погода стояла хорошая. Нет, зимы он не ждал. Да, предметы в университете ему нравились. Нет, он не считал, что история вскоре должна была поглотить все гуманитарные науки и объединить их в один предмет._ _ _ _

____Сноук налил ему вина, и Бен выпил, хоть и не любил этого. Ему требовалось столько усилий, чтобы держать себя под контролем, что выпивать означало лишь самому ворошить осиное гнездо. Но Сноук подливал еще и еще, а Бен не хотел показаться неблагодарным._ _ _ _

____К тому же, чем пьянее он становился, тем менее вымученным казался разговор. Бен даже заметил, что ему начало нравиться._ _ _ _

____На ужин было сухое, безвкусное мясо лося с гарниром из сыроватой картошки, но Бен все равно все съел. Обычно он был весьма придирчив к еде и питался только кофе, полуфабрикатами и едой на вынос._ _ _ _

____В голове промелькнула мысль, что Сноук мог застрелить лося лично. Если бы Бен был трезв, его бы ужаснула мысль об оружии где-то неподалеку — и о том, что кто-то убивал беззащитных животных лишь из спортивного интереса. Обязательно ужаснула бы._ _ _ _

____Но он был не совсем трезв, а Сноук без остановки рассказывал ему мерзкие байки о жизни их факультета за все эти годы. Когда Бен в следующий раз взглянул на часы, автобусы уже не ходили. А Сноук даже не доставал его эссе.  
Кроме того, Бен пропускал их с Хаксом разговор в Skype._ _ _ _

____Он выпрямился и потянулся за рюкзаком. Промазал и попытался ухватить его снова._ _ _ _

____— Мне надо… — слова звучали невнятно, язык еле ворочался. Не мог же он выпить так много. — Мне надо бы идти._ _ _ _

____Сноук успокаивающе опустил руку ему на плечо._ _ _ _

____— Бен, уже поздно. У меня есть комната для гостей. Останься._ _ _ _

____Бен замер. Кровь застыла в жилах: он не умел общаться с людьми в новых для него обстоятельствах — если только не впадал в ярость._ _ _ _

____— Н-нет, спасибо. Я просто…_ _ _ _

____Он не мог пойти домой пешком. Точнее, мог — но дорога заняла бы несколько часов. Бен поднялся на подкашивающиеся ноги и вынужден был ухватиться за угол стола._ _ _ _

____Сноук тоже встал._ _ _ _

____— Тогда давай я отвезу тебя._ _ _ _

____— Не, все в порядке. Я попутку поймаю, — это была ложь, но какая-то малая часть сознания, та, что отвечала за инстинкт самосохранения, все еще работала — и требовала немедленно убраться отсюда ко всем чертям._ _ _ _

____Бен пошатываясь направился к двери, но Сноук прошмыгнул мимо него и положил ладонь на ручку, не давая Бену пройти._ _ _ _

____— Но мы еще не обсудили твое эссе, — и Бен знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы почувствовать в голосе скрытую угрозу. — Будет обидно, если ты завалишь работу._ _ _ _

____Бен сделал глубокий вдох и развернулся к нему лицо, изо всех гребанных сил стараясь успокоиться. Если бы он даже в приступе слепой ярости избил Сноука до посинения, его оценку это бы явно не исправило._ _ _ _

____— Дайте мне отсрочку. Я вернусь._ _ _ _

____Сноук явно не ожидал такого ответа. Он отступил, — достаточно, чтобы Бен сумел приоткрыть дверь — но тут же с шумом ее захлопнул. Бен понял, что вжимается в нее спиной, лишь бы стать чуть дальше от Сноука. От того пахло несвежим табаком и сгоревшим мясом. Он никогда еще не был так близко к Бену. Бен надеялся, что больше и не будет. Он почувствовал себя зажатым в угол._ _ _ _

____Сноук поднял руку к его лицу и взял его за подбородок. Бен зажмурился и отстранился от ладони._ _ _ _

____— Никаких отсрочек. Или ты сейчас делаешь то, что я тебе говорю, или остаешься с неудовлетворительной оценкой. Понял?_ _ _ _

____Бен не понял. Не хотел понимать. Сноук был его наставником, он напоминал ему его самого. Он верил в Бена. Заботился о нем._ _ _ _

____Дышать стало тяжелее, закружилась голова. Комната начала вращаться быстрее, а стены — наползать. По лбу поползли капли пота, и Бен не знал, чего ему хотелось сейчас больше: закричать или опустошить желудок прямо на пол. Он чувствовал, как прижимается к нему Сноук — своим тощим гибким телом. И отдельную выпуклость напротив собственного бедра чувствовал тоже, но отказывался даже верить в ее существование._ _ _ _

____Куда же подевался весь гнев? Ярость, кровь, застилающая взгляд? Почему Бену было сейчас так страшно?_ _ _ _

____— Милый мальчик, — проворковал Сноук, больно уцепив Бена за подбородок. — Ты же не хочешь все испортить? Что бы сказала на это сенатор Органа?_ _ _ _

____Бен приоткрыл рот. У него поджались колени._ _ _ _

____— Ничего ей не говорите, — выдохнул он с трудом._ _ _ _

____— О, я скажу. У меня в черновиках почты лежит длинное сообщение о том, как я волнуюсь за твои оценки. Что ты рассеян и угрюм и что я был бы рад ее разрешению показать тебя нашему психологу._ _ _ _

____В уголках глаз Бена появились слезы._ _ _ _

____— Чего вы хотите? — прошептал он дрогнувшим голосом._ _ _ _

____Сноук взял его за запястье и потянул к своему члену. Бен почувствовал, как по глотке поднимается желчь, и попытался сопротивляться его хватке, не желая прикасаться к нему._ _ _ _

____И тут в кармане завибрировал телефон. Бен вспомнил заключенную им сделку: он принадлежал Хаксу. Не университету, не матери и не Сноуку. Он мог завалить учебу, мог расстроить мать и… Он мог…_ _ _ _

____Бен собрал в кулак сознание, мутное от того, что подлил ему Сноук, и вырвал руку. Схватил Сноука за горло._ _ _ _

____Тот скреб ногтями по его ладони, хрипя что-то невнятное._ _ _ _

____Бен оторвал его от пола и отбросил от себя. Сноук отлетел и упал на пол, будто мешок с мокрым песком. Освободившись от него, Бен привалился к стене и закрыл глаза, дожидаясь, пока под ногами перестанет шататься пол._ _ _ _

____— Ты ничтожество! — выплюнул Сноук, держась за горло. — Без меня ты никто. Посмотрим, что на это скажет твоя мамаша. Напал на преподавателя — тебя исключат!_ _ _ _

____Бен вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Он не глядя ударил по двери, у которой внезапно обнаружилось три ручки. Как только Бен нащупал нужную, он распахнул дверь и вывалился наружу._ _ _ _

____Сноук все еще орал ему в спину:_ _ _ _

______— Да ты должен был быть благодарен мне, что я вообще тебя захотел! Жалкий уродливый идиот!  
***  
Бен долго шел по тропинке от дома, затем — по асфальту проселочной дороги. Только некоторое время спустя он опомнился, осознав, что не знает, куда именно идет. Он повернулся в нужную, по его мнению сторону, но не смог заставить себя идти по прямой. Каждый шаг давался тяжело, словно он брел по колено в грязи._ _

____Наконец он сдался, нашел подходящий камень и, опустившись на него, вытащил мобильник._ _ _ _

____Хакс прислал ему несколько сообщений, но Бен не мог толком разглядеть написанное. Попробовал написать сам, но огромные пальцы не попадали по крохотным символам. Со старым телефоном тоже было много проблем, но Бен никогда не пробовал писать в пьяном угаре._ _ _ _

____— Хуй с ним, — пробормотал он, нажимая на вызов._ _ _ _

____Пока он ждал ответа, сердце снова чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди._ _ _ _

____На четвертом гудке Хакс поднял трубку._ _ _ _

____— Хотя меня не раз подводили мужчины гораздо менее впечатляющие, чем ты, ты уложился в рекордные сроки._ _ _ _

____Голос был… английским. Резким. Моложе, чем предполагал Бен._ _ _ _

____— Пр’стите, — пробормотал он._ _ _ _

____— Где ты был? — тон был не столько обвинительный, сколько требовательный. И, может быть, чуточку взволнованный._ _ _ _

____— Пр’стите, что позвонил, — повторил Бен. Он тщетно старался выговаривать слова, но они растягивались и искажались. — Я знаю, что это против правил, но…_ _ _ _

____— Бен, скажи мне, где ты находишься._ _ _ _

____На фоне послышался шум: разговоры и людской смех, какая-то музыка. Как на вечеринке. Бен не мог представить Хакса на вечеринке — но от мысли, что он беспокоил его сейчас, после того, как подвел по глупости и безалаберности, его замутило._ _ _ _

____Он посмотрел на длинную неосвещенную полосу дороги._ _ _ _

____— Непонятно где. Д’мой иду. Простите мне мою отлу… отлы… Простите, что вас продинамил._ _ _ _

____— Я готов признать за тобой презумпцию невиновности и полагаю, что у тебя была веская причина. Если ты сочтешь излишним сообщить мне эту причину, я пойму._ _ _ _

____Бен ненавидел оправдания. Все это произошло лишь по его вине — но слова полились прежде, чем он сумел себя остановить:_ _ _ _

____— Сноук все подливал мне, и я… я сказал, что не хочу, но я не хотел бы невеж… невежл… — грубым, и я выпил, и, да блядь, я просто хочу, чтобы перестала кружиться голова._ _ _ _

____На линии повисла тишина._ _ _ _

____— Позволь мне уточнить: тебя насильно опоили?_ _ _ _

____Бена прошиб стыд: не тот, от которого по телу бежали мурашки; тот, от которого хотелось заползти поглубже в какую-нибудь нору и сдохнуть._ _ _ _

____— Угу._ _ _ _

____Он услышал быстрые тяжелые шаги. Голоса и шум утихли._ _ _ _

____— Расскажи мне, что именно произошло._ _ _ _

____— Я пытался… уйти. Он не дал. Он хотел, чтоб я остался на ночь. И он… он…_ _ _ _

____Бен не смог закончить фразу: он не желал признаваться в произошедшем даже себе._ _ _ _

____— Ты можешь рассказать мне. Это нормально._ _ _ _

____— Он хотел он меня… всякого. Угрожал, что… оценку занизит. Почти заставил меня это сделать._ _ _ _

____— Почти?_ _ _ _

____Бен прикрыл рот рукой, стараясь скрыть всхлип._ _ _ _

____— Я вспомнил о нашем соглашении и… — он умолк, снова прокручивая в памяти произошедшее._ _ _ _

____— Я слушаю._ _ _ _

____— Я его немного придушил. И через комнату кинул._ _ _ _

____— Что произошло затем?_ _ _ _

____— Он назвал меня тупым и уродливым, и я ушел._ _ _ _

____Голос Хакса потеплел._ _ _ _

____— Ох, Бен._ _ _ _

____Сил сдерживаться больше не было. Бен закрыл лицо ладонью и заплакал._ _ _ _

____— Простите. Это я во всем виноват. Если бы мое эссе было лучше, этого бы не случилось и я был бы сейчас дома, разговаривал с вами… и я бы радовался…_ _ _ _

____— Прекрати, Бен. Послушай._ _ _ _

____Бен замолчал тут же, но подбородок так и не перестал дрожать._ _ _ _

____— Ты когда-нибудь до этого пил?_ _ _ _

____— Ну да, пару раз._ _ _ _

____— И всегда чувствовал себя так же?_ _ _ _

____Бен задумался. Он не помнил, чтобы все плыло, как сейчас. Сейчас воспоминания были такими обрывочными, словно мозг выхватывал их наугад лучом прожектора._ _ _ _

____— Не-а._ _ _ _

____— Я полагаю, что тебе подмешали наркотики. И ситуация эта гораздо серьезнее, чем ты думаешь. Ты ни в чем — _ни в чем_ — не виноват…_ _ _ _

____— Нет, но я же…_ _ _ _

____— Не перебивай меня, Бен. Я весьма терпелив, но мое терпение не распространяется на проходимцев, пытающихся использовать тех, кто мне дорог._ _ _ _

____Это признание застало Бена врасплох. Ему, должно быть, почудилось, или накаченный всякой дрянью мозг сам это придумал. Но прежде чем он успел ответить, Хакс заговорил снова:_ _ _ _

____— Слушай меня очень внимательно. Сейчас я повешу трубку. Как только я это сделаю, ты найдешь приложение, которое покажет твое местоположение, сделаешь скриншот и пришлешь его мне. А я отправлю за тобой машину. Пока она не приедет, оставайся там, где ты сейчас._ _ _ _

____— Хорошо, — пробормотал Бен. — Мне бы не хотелось доставлять вам неудобства или там…_ _ _ _

____В первый раз за весь разговор ему показалось, что Хакс улыбнулся._ _ _ _

____— Поверь мне, ты и не доставил. Пожалуйста, напиши мне, когда приедешь домой._ _ _ _

____— Дассэр, — почему-то произнести это вслух оказалось не так стыдно, как думал Бен. И пусть даже Хакс хотел, чтобы он называл его по-другому, на это Бен не был способен даже с учетом всего выпитого за ночь._ _ _ _

____Хакс отключился. Долго ждать не пришлось: уже скоро рядом с Беном остановился черный блестящий лимузин. Залезть в него оказалось нелегко: конечности отяжелели, и двигался Бен неуклюже._ _ _ _

____— Босс велел вам проверить холодильник, — сказал водитель._ _ _ _

____Бен последовал его совету — и обнаружил три бутылки воды, несколько шоколадных батончиков и еще одну записку:_ _ _ _

_____Бен,_ _ _ _ _

_____Поверь мне, я все улажу._ _ _ _ _

_______Б. Хакс_  
***  
Домой он добрался к двум часам утра. Рей, скорее всего, спала: у нее была пара в восемь. Пары Бена начинались в половину девятого. Он как был в одежде плюхнулся на диван и написал Хаксу:_ _

_____Я дома_ _ _ _ _

_____Отлично._ _ _ _ _

____Судя по скорости ответа, тот вряд ли еще ложился._ _ _ _

_____Отоспись сегодня._ _ _ _ _

_____У меня занятия,_ — напечатал Бен, с трудом удерживая глаза открытыми и еле попадая пальцами по клавишам._ _ _ _

_____Я разберусь. Спокойной ночи, Бен._ _ _ _ _

_______Спаси_ — Бен уснул прежде, чем успел закончить сообщение.  
***  
Утром он проснулся уже под одеялом. Телефон валялся на полу, голова раскалывалась от боли, а желудок скручивало от рвотных позывов._ _

____Бен метнулся в туалет, и там его вырвало. И даже эти ужасные минуты показались ему блаженством по сравнению с воспоминаниями о вчерашней ночи, которые угодливо подкинула ему память. Он ехал домой в лимузине. Звонил Хаксу. Плакался Хаксу. Ударил Сноука. И все это, очевидно, под действием наркотиков._ _ _ _

____Сейчас одна только мысль обо всем этом показалась ему идиотской. Сноук не мог так поступить с ним. Он был его профессором, хотел помочь Бену получить хорошую оценку. Сноук был уважаемым, мудрым и воспитанным. Он бы никогда не стал…_ _ _ _

____Бен почувствовал новый приступ тошноты, и теперь он с похмельем был никак не связан._ _ _ _

____Во входную дверь громко постучали, забив еще парочку гвоздей Бену в голову. Он шатаясь пошел открывать — лишь бы только стук не повторился._ _ _ _

____Посыльный в красной рубашке держал в руках пакет, от которого исходил одновременно божественный и тошнотворный — исключительно из-за состояния Бена — запах._ _ _ _

____— Я ничего не заказывал, — произнес Бен._ _ _ _

____Посыльный пожал плечами._ _ _ _

____— Все уже оплачено. Просто распишитесь._ _ _ _

____И Бен расписался: у него не было никаких моральных сил спорить._ _ _ _

____Он вернул посыльному чек, забрал еду и закрыл дверь. В первом контейнере оказался свежайший омлет с беконом и картофельными оладьями. Во втором — блинчики. А в третьем апельсиновый сок и, благослови, Господь, Америку, огненный кофе._ _ _ _

____Бен уже собирался отправить в рот первый кусочек бекона, когда вдруг вспомнил, что сегодня был четверг и ему было нужно на пары. Он в панике схватился за телефон: времени было уже за полдень. Его взгляд упал на ночную переписку. Щурясь на слишком яркий экран, он прочитал последнее сообщение._ _ _ _

_____«Я разберусь»_ — что это вообще могло значить?_ _ _ _

____Телефон завибрировал у него в руке. Это была Рей: он дал ей новый номер, когда перешел со старого телефона на этот._ _ _ _

_____Что вчера случилось? Ты валялся на диване после этой вашей встречи со Сноуком — а теперь весь исторический факультет на ушах стоит._ _ _ _ _

____Бен открыл почту и обнаружил краткую сводку. Хотя он еле смог сфокусироваться на мелких буквах, он все же понял, что Сноука не просто уволили — увели в наручниках._ _ _ _

____Он залез в новостное приложение: эта история была на первой полосе. В статье имелось и видео. Бен отключил звук и просмотрел его: трясущаяся камера засняла двух полицейских, ведущих взбешенного Сноука из здания университета прямо в полицейскую машину. Они заставили его пригнуть голову и запихали внутрь._ _ _ _

____Желудок Бена сжался. Может, конечно, Сноук и хотел сделать с ним что-то ужасное. А может, Бен просто напился и неправильно все понял. И память подкидывала ему сейчас ложные, попросту придуманные им воспоминания.  
И у него хватило наглости втянуть во все это Хакса. Могущественного, загадочного богача Хакса, который, кажется, признался, что ему есть до Бена дело. Хакса, который…_ _ _ _

____Телефон опять завибрировал. «Папочка» — высветилось на экране. Бен еще не менял его имя в настройках. И он не просто прислал еще одно сообщение — он звонил._ _ _ _

____— Пожалуйста, скажи, что с тобой все в порядке._ _ _ _

____— Со мной все в порядке._ _ _ _

____Повисла пауза._ _ _ _

____— Ты сказал это, потому что я попросил или потому что все правда хорошо?_ _ _ _

____— Я в порядке, — повторил Бен._ _ _ _

____Хакс облегченно — как показалось Бену — вздохнул._ _ _ _

____— Успел оценить завтрак?_ _ _ _

____— Насколько это возможно._ _ _ _

____— М-м-м, — протянул Хакс. — Я не фанат телефонных разговоров._ _ _ _

____— Тогда почему позвонили?_ _ _ _

____— Я… — Хакс поколебался. Бен считал, что такие люди, как Хакс, не колеблются никогда. Ни в чем. — После событий вчерашней ночи я… несколько впал в паранойю. Подумал, что Сноук может начать преследовать тебя. И хотел лично услышать твой голос._ _ _ _

____— Сноук не может меня преследовать. Вы его посадили._ _ _ _

____Снова повисло молчание._ _ _ _

____— Быстрее, чем ожидалось._ _ _ _

____— Что вы сделали?_ _ _ _

____— Практически ничего. Сноук годами платил студентам — прошу прощения, жертвам — за их молчание. Я их нашел и заплатил больше. Улик хватило, чтобы немедленно арестовать его и, надеюсь, закрыть в тюрьме как минимум до конца твоего обучения._ _ _ _

____Бен крепко сжал край стола, борясь с желанием откинуть телефон и броситься в туалет._ _ _ _

____— То есть, он… он действительно…_ _ _ _

____Голос Хакса вновь смягчился, прямо как ночью. Подчеркнуто четкие звуки и резкие интонации будто подтаяли, и голос стал почти человечным._ _ _ _

____— Боюсь, что да. И мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это, Бен._ _ _ _

____Бен не знал, поблагодарить ему Хакса или разбить телефон о стену и начать крушить комнату. Его наставника ждало неприглядное будущее. Единственного, кто понимал его амбиции, верил в него. И все потому, что Бен распсиховался и не удержал язык за зубами. Опять. Сделал то, что обещал себе больше никогда не делать — если не хотел снова оказаться на больничной койке. Бен не был жестоким. Он не хотел быть жестоким._ _ _ _

____Может, Хакс врал ему. Может, всем этим студентам просто заплатили за то, чтобы они втоптали имя Сноука в грязь. Может…_ _ _ _

____— Мне надо идти, — бросил Бен. Он чувствовал внутри уже знакомое ему напряжение._ _ _ _

______— Бен… — начал Хакс — но Бен повесил трубку и побежал в туалет.  
***  
— Бенни? — позвала Рей, заходя в квартиру._ _

____Из комнаты Бену было слышно, как она опустила на пол сумку — полную учебников по биологии и весившую больше, чем сама Рей._ _ _ _

____Он не ответил. После разговора с Хаксом он занимался тем, что читал новостные статьи о Сноуке. Потом пошел в душ и выкрутил кран так, что чуть не сварился в кипятке. Он сидел в ванной, пока вода не остыла. И все равно чувствовал себя грязным._ _ _ _

____Сейчас он просто лежал на животе: это было лучшее, чем он занимался за последние несколько часов. Рей заглянула к нему, села на краешек матраса и положила руку ему на спину. Это успокаивало._ _ _ _

____— Сноук что-нибудь… — прошептала она. И запнулась._ _ _ _

____— Нет, — ответил Бен. — Я успел его остановить._ _ _ _

____— А как ты?.._ _ _ _

____— Не я. Хакс._ _ _ _

____— Понятно._ _ _ _

____Она вновь замолчала и продолжила поглаживать его по волосам. Единственный человек в его жизни, который касался его с нежностью, не пытался сделать больно или скрутить его. Как говорится, собака бывает кусачей… Что бы он без нее делал._ _ _ _

____— Ты злишься на Сноука или на Хакса?_ _ _ _

____— На обоих, — он перевернулся на бок, чтобы лучше видеть ее. На ее лицо падала полоса света из приоткрытой двери: волосы были собраны в пучок, как у балерины, которой она должна была стать. — Хотя больше всего на себя._ _ _ _

____— Почему?_ _ _ _

____Впервые за день ему стало спокойно на душе._ _ _ _

____— Я просто хочу, чтобы все стало, как раньше. Чтобы самой большой моей проблемой был дурацкий смех По, мешающий мне делать домашку._ _ _ _

____Рей фыркнула._ _ _ _

____— А по-моему, мило. На дельфина похоже._ _ _ _

____— Не дельфина, а на пулемет. Или на гориллу, которая гелия надышалась, — повисла пауза, и Бен продолжил: — Я почти не знаю Хакса. Но думал, что очень хорошо знаю Сноука. И теперь не уверен вообще ни в чем._ _ _ _

____— Не давай доброте Сноука тебя одурачить, — твердо ответила Рей. — Это был просто ловкий трюк, манипуляционный прием, чтобы заставить тебя ему доверять. Он никогда не был мил ни с кем кроме своих жертв._ _ _ _

____— Все, что у меня есть, это чувства. Разве я могу судить о ком-то по тому, как он ведет себя с другими людьми?_ _ _ _

____— Да, можешь. Я знаю, что иногда твой моральный компас колеблется, но это именно тот случай. Хакс, кем бы он ни был, оказал миру услугу, упрятав Сноука туда, откуда тот не сможет никому навредить. И он точно оказал эту услугу лично тебе, если Сноук хотел отомстить._ _ _ _

____— И как я пойму, что Хакс не пытается добиться того же? Я ничего о нем не знаю. Он даже встретиться со мной не хочет._ _ _ _

____— А что подсказывает тебе сердце?_ _ _ _

____— Да особо ничего, — Бен слабо улыбнулся. — Он ужасный собеседник. Постоянно повторяется._ _ _ _

____Рей рассмеялась — она всегда смеялась над его глупыми шутками._ _ _ _

____— Нет, а серьезно. Что говорит тебе интуиция?_ _ _ _

____Бен задумался._ _ _ _

____— Я не уверен, что она у меня есть. Только факты._ _ _ _

______— Тогда тебе точно надо узнать его получше.  
Глава 6  
За весь оставшийся день Бен Хаксу не писал, да и тот разговор больше завязать не пытался. Зато послал цветы. Бену никогда раньше не дарили цветов, и он сначала решил, что они для Рей. Но к ним прилагалась записка, написанная уже знакомым аккуратным, почти каллиграфическим почерком. Значит, Хакс лично заглянул в цветочный и купил их для него._ _

_____«Отдыхай. И сообщи, если что-то понадобится»_ , — гласила записка._ _ _ _

____От этого жеста внутри потеплело, но лишь немного: Бен показался себе настолько отвратительным, что удивился самому факту симпатии Хакса к нему.  
Еще Хакс прислал китайскую еду, три книги из вишлиста Бена и противоударный чехол для телефона от Otterbox. У Рей от последнего подарка чуть не случился припадок: она так смеялась, что еле умудрялась дышать._ _ _ _

____— Как же хорошо он уже тебя знает! — с трудом выговорила она._ _ _ _

____В воскресенье он снова лежал на диване почти без движения и неотрывно смотрел на цветы. Розы, кажется. Бен никогда раньше не интересовался флористикой, но теперь не мог отвести взгляда от шипов. Они нравились ему гораздо больше лепестков._ _ _ _

____«Сообщи, если что-то понадобится» — он прокручивал в голове эти слова снова и снова. И то, что ему было нужно, — кажется, впервые за всю его жизнь — это близость. Не семейное тепло Рей, не попытки Сноука его облапать. Бену нужны были крепкие руки и мягкие губы, а не цветы, или книги, или сообщения. Или звонки строго по необходимости. Бен хотел воплотить с Хаксом фантазии, который тот в нем будил, хотел поговорить с ним лицом к лицу. Возможно, так Хаксу было бы сложнее обходить любые провокационные темы своим фирменным «Я отказываюсь это комментировать»._ _ _ _

____Он хотел сходить на чертово свидание. Хотя бы чтобы перестать думать о Сноуке, о своем прошлом, и будущем, и обо всем остальном. Спокойствие покинуло его, и он просто валялся, придавленный своим состоянием, становясь все мрачнее с каждым часом._ _ _ _

____В конце концов он еще раз просмотрел их с Хаксом соглашение и убедился, что это Хакс обязывался не просить о встрече, на самого Бена это ограничение не распространялось. Так что он открыл их чат и отправил сообщение.  
_Я хочу с вами увидеться.__ _ _ _

____Блаженные несколько секунд он надеялся, что Хакс лишь спросит «Когда?», и все решится само собой. Но ответ все эти надежды разрушил._ _ _ _

_____Боюсь, что это невозможно._ _ _ _ _

_____Почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____По личным причинам._ _ _ _ _

_____Я дрочил для вас на камеру. И это довольно лично, даже если вам так не кажется._ _ _ _ _

_____Я не одобряю такую манеру общения, но учитывая недавние события, готов закрыть на это глаза._ _ _ _ _

____Бен фыркнул._ _ _ _

_____А что вы сделаете, отшлепаете меня? Вы даже встретиться со мной не хотите._ _ _ _ _

_____Я выбрал тебя для на эту роль в том числе и из-за способности выказывать уважение в случаях, когда это необходимо. Не разочаровывай меня._ _ _ _ _

_____А что если я все брошу?_ _ _ _ _

_____Хотя ты волен разорвать наше соглашение в любое время, я сомневаюсь, что до этого дойдет._ _ _ _ _

_____И почему же?_ _ _ _ _

_____Я верну себе все твои подарки. Включая плату за обучение. Я полагаю, что именно финансовые затруднения послужили первоначальной причиной нашего с тобой знакомства._ _ _ _ _

_____Я могу продать все эти вещи. Этого хватит._ _ _ _ _

_____На первое время._ _ _ _ _

____Бен сжал зубы: его бесила чрезмерная уверенность Хакса в себе. Словно то, что Бен собирался уйти, ни капли его не волновало._ _ _ _

_____Зачем вы это делаете?_ _ _ _ _

_____Потому что ты ведешь себя, как капризный ребенок. И, повторюсь, я этого не одобряю. Ты отказываешься принять правду: в этой игре козырей у тебя нет, и это следует из самой сути наших отношений. Ты можешь угрожать мне сколько пожелаешь, но твоя предрасположенность к подчинению не даст тебе уйти. Ты просто не сможешь._ _ _ _ _

____Рот Бена приоткрылся сам собой. Он невидящим взглядом смотрел на экран и чувствовал, как задыхается. Словно Хакс его придушил._ _ _ _

_____Вы использовали мою слабость против меня._ _ _ _ _

_____Если я не найду в твоей броне изъянов, как я узнаю, чем их залатать?_ _ _ _ _

_____Ваша аналогия неверна. В открытую рану ножом не тыкают._ _ _ _ _

_____Кажется, ты плохо представляешь себе процесс наложения швов._ _ _ _ _

____Перед глазами встали злые слезы. Это было уже слишком. У него затряслись руки._ _ _ _

_____Вы монстр._ _ _ _ _

_____Возможно,_ — ответил Хакс. — _Но компания у меня, в таком случае, приятная.__ _ _ _

_______Бен кинул телефон в стену. Тот с глухим звуком отрикошетил, оставив после себя черную полосу. К сожалению, новый чехол не дал Бену полюбоваться на то, как он разлетится на куски._  
***  
Телефон он с пола так и не поднял. Рей несколько раз за день пододвигала его ноги на диване, чтобы присесть, и пыталась взбодрить его разговорами о какой-то ерунде. Она слишком хорошо его знала, чтобы спрашивать, что не так.  
Наконец она ушла из квартиры — куда-то там на встречу с кем-то там. Она упоминала, куда идет, но Бен не слушал. 

____Перед выходом она опустилась на колени у его дивана и зарылась пальцами ему в волосы._ _ _ _

____— Не знаю, что произошло, но если захочешь поговорить об этом, помни, что я рядом, — она поцеловала Бена в висок. — Я люблю тебя. Скоро вернусь._ _ _ _

____Он несколько часов провел, прижав колени к груди и смотря в одну точку, но все равно не заметил, как начало вечереть._ _ _ _

____Из этого состояния его выдернул стук в дверь. Но было уже слишком поздно для доставки посылок и слишком рано для По с его внезапными вечеринками._ _ _ _

____Бен сполз с дивана и открыл дверь. За ней стоял Финн в застегнутой на все пуговицы белой рубашке и галстук-бабочке. Он осмотрел Бена с ног до головы — Бен осмотрел с ног до головы Финна._ _ _ _

____— И почему ты еще не готов? — спросил он._ _ _ _

____— К чему готов?_ _ _ _

____— К сегодняшней подработке. Ты месяц назад еще обещал, что поможешь. Одевайся, мы опаздываем._ _ _ _

____Бен иногда подрабатывал официантом в той же компании, что и Финн — бывало, что у них не хватало своего персонала. За пять-шесть часов работы платили прилично. А когда Бен давал это обещание, у него еще не было спонсора, готового оплатить его счета. Из-за всей суматохи, что творилась с ним весь месяц подряд, это обещание вылетело у него из головы._ _ _ _

______— Твою мать… М-м, подожди минуту, я сейчас.  
***  
— Ты знаешь, что тут сегодня будет? — спросил Бен, забирая из грузовика официантов одну из коробок._ _

____Кухня, на которую провел его Финн, выглядела вполне обычно. Повара спешно раскладывали по тарелкам крошечные закуски, которые было сложно опознать с первого взгляда. Дизайнеры, декораторы и координаторы носились туда-сюда, словно куры с отрубленными головами. Именно такого хаоса Бен и старался избегать по жизни._ _ _ _

____— Без понятия, — ответил Финн и поставил коробку в угол. Бен водрузил свою сверху. — Какой-то банкет, «Приближая будущее». По-моему, очередная корпоративная хрень._ _ _ _

____В кухню, распахнув дверь в банкетный зал, вошел еще один координатор. Бен успел увидеть надпись на проекционном экране, «ПРИВЕТСТВУЕМ ПРЕДПРИЯТИЯ ПЕРВОГО ОРДЕНА!»._ _ _ _

______— Жуть, — пробормотал Бен и вслед за Финном ушел разгружать грузовик.  
***  
У этой подработки имелись свои плюсы: она не требовала никакой мыслительной работы, позволяя Бену уйти в себя. Он не забывал улыбаться и наполнять бокалы, но бар его утомлял. Люди с течением времени становились все пьянее и выглядели, как стадо послушных коров. Отвратительно._ _

____После банкета освещение в зрительном зале стало тусклым, и Бен, расценив этот как сигнал, встал у задней стены вместе с остальными официантами. На сцену вышла невыразительная женщина средних лет. Она говорила заумными словами вроде «синергии», «продуктивности» и «прибыльности производства» — а на языке у Бена вертелось слово «демагогия»._ _ _ _

____— С учетом вышесказанного, полагаю, настало время для главного события этого вечера: анализа квартальных прибылей и планов «Приближения будущего». И расскажет нам об этом выдающийся финансовый стратег, макроэкономист с более чем десятью годами опыта в этой области. Вице-президент и исполнительный директор Первого Ордена Брендол Хакс II!_ _ _ _

____Разумеется, все аплодировали — но Бен ничего не слышал. Технические помехи в ушах отключили его способность к восприятию происходящего.  
Кажется, само время замедлилось, пока этот уверенный, неприлично привлекательный мужчина поднимался на сцену. Высокий, худощавый, но все равно излучающий силу и власть. Смокинг с иголочки, идеально подстриженные и уложенные рыжие волосы, кожа, бледная до такой степени, что, казалось, светилась в лучах прожектора._ _ _ _

____Бен отказывался в это верить._ _ _ _

____А потом Хакс заговорил._ _ _ _

____— Добрый вечер._ _ _ _

____Этот голос успокаивал Бен, когда тот позорно разрыдался несколько дней назад. Этот голос не выходил из головы Бена с тех самых пор. Этот голос, этот человек — это с ним Бен провел последний месяц своей жизни._ _ _ _

____Бен никогда раньше не падал в обморок, но сейчас серьезно подумывал это сделать. Он так крепко сжал в руках поднос, что тот затрещал._ _ _ _

____Хакс достал из нагрудного кармана стопку карточек с речью и постучал ими по кафедре._ _ _ _

____— Надеюсь, вы оценили сегодняшний банкет. И бонус, перечисленный на ваши пенсионные счета на этой неделе._ _ _ _

____Люди в зале вежливо рассмеялись. Весь зал словно попал под действие его заклинания. Каждая пара глаз в комнате была обращена к нему — и если менее опытный человек такое внимание могло смутить, то Хакс в нем просто купался.  
Хакс продолжил говорить. Вместо того, чтобы смотреть на карточки, он обводил взглядом зал: свет прожекторов не слепил его, позволяя разглядывать подчиненных._ _ _ _

____— Я рад сообщить, что этот квартал стал для нас невероятно приб…_ _ _ _

____И Бена разглядеть он смог тоже._ _ _ _

____Они встретились взглядами. Улыбка Хакса поблекла, он чуть приоткрыл рот от удивления. Казалось, что это длилось вечность, но прошла всего малая доля секунды. Достаточно для того, чтобы Бен почувствовал себя так, словно ему дали под дых._ _ _ _

____Хакс опустил взгляд на карточки и прокашлялся._ _ _ _

______— …прибыльным. Но для закрепления эффекта нам следует тщательно проанализировать неспособность…  
***  
Этот день вошел в тройку самых ужасных в жизни Бена. Первым был день аварии, во второй умер его дедушка. А теперь все это._ _

____Хакс закончил речь и под бурные аплодисменты покинул сцену, улыбаясь и кивая. Бен не сводил с него взгляда, но тот изо всех сил старался его игнорировать. Это бесило._ _ _ _

____Когда вновь загорелся свет, Финн сунул ему в руки поднос._ _ _ _

____— Время десерта._ _ _ _

____Бен едва смог сосредоточиться на работе, выглядывая Хакса в толпе. Вскоре он, разумеется, потерял его из виду._ _ _ _

____Бросив пустой поднос на кухне и взяв себе новый, Бен вернулся в зал. Он увидел рыжую макушку Хакса и направился прямиком к нему. Тот стоял, держа в руке бокал вина, и беседовал с группой людей. Очаровательный, непринужденный и дружелюбный. Полная противоположность самого Бена.  
Хакс заметил его, но тут же отвел взгляд и развернулся вполоборота, взяв за руку какую-то женщину._ _ _ _

____Бену хотелось стукнуть его подносом по голове._ _ _ _

____Следующий час стал для него настоящей агонией. Он лавировал между людьми, разнося отвратительную, неоправданно дорогую еду и постоянно высматривая Хакса. Но тот при виде Бена просто переходил от одного скопления людей к другому, стараясь двигаться в противоположном от Бена направлении. Словно того тут и не было._ _ _ _

____Однако вскоре один бокал вина превратился в несколько, и лицо Хакса чуть порозовело. Бен заметил, что тот отступился от тактики полного игнорирования в пользу коротких беглых взглядов. Но это никак не смягчало тот факт, что к нему постоянно пытались лезть очень среднего возраста женщины. Одна пыталась потрогать его пониже спины покрытой пигментными пятнами, с искусственным загаром рукой. Вторая цепляла его за руки так крепко, будто собиралась тут же затащить его в подсобку. Третья улыбалась так, будто собиралась его съесть._ _ _ _

____В конце концов толпа немного поредела, и Бена отправили помогать на кухне. Через окошко в двери он наблюдал за банкетным залом: Хакс как раз был на виду, сидел рядом с женщиной, которая объявляла его ранее. Ее красота была блеклой. По седым корням ее волос было видно, что в блондинку ей пришлось краситься._ _ _ _

____Ее бокал был уже пуст, локоть лежал на столе, она подперла рукой щеку. Хакс, правда, успел лишь ослабить бабочку, но он сидел, склонившись к ней, и говорил тихим голосом. Она рассмеялась над последней его фразой и положила свою ладонь на его._ _ _ _

____Чашка, которую держал в руках Бен, разбилась вдребезги._ _ _ _

____Когда он все прибрал, мимо с подносом, полном еды, прошел Финн. Этот поднос Бен у него отнял._ _ _ _

____— Какого…_ _ _ _

____— Я на минуту, — Бен вырулил из кухни в банкетный зал._ _ _ _

____Когда он подошел к столику, женщина уже осмелела настолько, что сжимала ладонь Хакса в обеих руках. Она наклонилась к нему и что-то шептала ему на ухо. Когда она отстранилась, Хакс улыбнулся — а Бен поставил между ними поднос._ _ _ _

____— Десерт? — спросил он и начал перечислять: — У нас есть тирамису, шоколадный ганаш и чизкейк с глазурью темного шоколада и клубникой._ _ _ _

____Умиротворенная улыбка Хакса исчезла, но тут же вернулась вновь. Он посмотрел на Бена с тем же пустым выражением, с которым кассиры на заправке разглядывают покупателей, берущих у них шестую лотерейку подряд._ _ _ _

____— А что порекомендуете вы?_ _ _ _

____Ничего. Из сладкого Бен любил только кислые тянучки._ _ _ _

____— Чизкейк, — ответил он. И добавил после небольшой паузы: — Сэр._ _ _ _

____— Значит, именно его я и возьму, — в голосе Хакса снова послышался металл.  
Бен поставил перед ним крохотную тарелку и положил вилку._ _ _ _

____— А для вас, мадам?_ _ _ _

____— Ничего, — раздраженно ответила женщина._ _ _ _

____Несколько следующих секунд Бен просто не знал, куда себя деть. Женщина смотрела на него вопросительно, очевидно, недоумевая, почему он все еще здесь. Хакс положил в рот крохотный кусочек чизкейка и скривил лицо. Он бросил на Бена гневный взгляд._ _ _ _

____— И это вы весь вечер подаете?_ _ _ _

____— Я… — Бен отступил на шаг. — Он вам не нравится?_ _ _ _

____— Он кошмарен, — Хакс поднялся на ноги и обратился к женщине: — Прошу меня простить, мне нужно переговорить с поваром._ _ _ _

____Он прошел мимо Бена и махнул ему рукой, приказывая следовать за ним.  
Бен последовал, изо всех сил стараясь не пялиться на его задницу._ _ _ _

____Задница была предсказуемо — к огромному раздражению — красивой. Просто отличной. Бен наконец-то оторвал от нее взгляд._ _ _ _

____Хакс вошел на кухню, полную поваров и официантов, занятых уборкой, но не обратил на них никакого внимания. Он остановился лишь затем, чтобы поставить поднос Бена на стол, а затем вышел через другую дверь в холл и зашел в пустой грузовой лифт. Бен последовал за ним, и Хакс нажал кнопку самого высокого этажа._ _ _ _

____Бен открыл было рот, но Хакс поднял ладонь._ _ _ _

____— Ни слова._ _ _ _

____Так что Бен рот закрыл и стоял молча, бросая на него быстрые заинтересованные взгляды. Хакс предпочел смотреть прямо перед собой._ _ _ _

____В голове вертелось все то, что Бен хотел ему сказать. Слова буквально срывались с языка, и потребовалось собрать всю силу воли в кулак, чтобы не выпалить их. Они поднимались наверх где-то сотню лет: примерно на середине пути Бен перестал притворяться, что разглядывает кнопки на панели, и открыто уставился на Хакса. Тот все еще делал вид, что его не знает._ _ _ _

____Бен все еще не мог принять тот факт, что Хакс не просто существовал — стоял в метре от него. Они дышали одним воздухом. Их освещали одни и те же лампы. У каждого в кармане лежало по телефону с одинаковой перепиской, но ни один не мог открыто это признать._ _ _ _

____Слава всем богам, они наконец-то поднялись на самый верх, на двадцать седьмой этаж. Хакс вышел из лифта. Его парадные туфли со стуком касались плитки. Он шел по прямой так идеально, как, по мнению Бена, люди физически могли ходить лишь при проверке на трезвость. Он направился за Хаксом, бесшумно ступая своими ботинками с нескользящими подошвами._ _ _ _

____Хакс остановился у двери и достал из кармана ключ-карту. Панель на стене загорелась зеленым, щелкнул замок. Хакс придержал для Бена дверь. Они прошли через еще один холл, полный офисных кабинок и наконец остановились перед угловым офисом с табличкой «Брендол Хакс II, исполнительный директор»._ _ _ _

____Он снова открыл Бену дверь и жестом пригласил его внутрь. Из офиса открывался отличный вид на город: обе внешние стены были стеклянными. В центре стоял длинный Г-образный стол, у одной из стен стоял диван и имелся низкий столик, заваленный журналами._ _ _ _

____— Сэр… — произнес Бен._ _ _ _

____Хакс оперся на стол и скрестил на груди руки._ _ _ _

____— Ты не заговоришь, пока к тебе не обратятся. Это понятно?_ _ _ _

____— Да, сэр, — промямлил Бен. Он не мог отвести взгляда от Хакса: от его огненно-рыжих под светом ламп волос и пронизывающего взгляда голубых глаз. Ему пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы держать под контролем все свои эмоции: негодование, ревность, боль от предательства и возбуждение. Он никогда еще не сдерживал себя так сильно._ _ _ _

____— Вопрос первый, — начал Хакс, оценивающе разглядывая Бена сверху донизу. Словно тот был не человеком, а вещью. — Ты специально это сделал?_ _ _ _

____Бену пришлось еще раз мысленно повторить вопрос._ _ _ _

____— Согласился на работу, чтобы выследить вас?_ _ _ _

____— Примерно это я и имел в виду, да._ _ _ _

____— Нет!_ _ _ _

____— Ты уверяешь меня, что это совпадение?_ _ _ _

____— Не совпадение. Эту работу предложил мне Финн, муж По, — вздохнул Бен. — А значит…_ _ _ _

____— Это По предложил моим координаторам торжеств эту службу обслуживания._ _ _ _

____Ебаный По._ _ _ _

____— Ага._ _ _ _

____— А за работу ты взялся, потому что?.._ _ _ _

____— Я пообещал Финну помощь еще до нашего знакомства._ _ _ _

____— И ты человек слова. Понимаю. Тогда перейдем ко второму вопросу. Как ты себя чувствуешь?_ _ _ _

____Этот вопрос, произнесенный таким же холодным тоном, сбил Бена с толку._ _ _ _

____— Что?_ _ _ _

____— Учитывая недавние события, наши разногласия и сегодняшний вечер, я обеспокоен твоим состоянием. И хотел бы знать, как ты себя чувствуешь._ _ _ _

____— Я, конечно, не в восторге._ _ _ _

____Хакс выпрямился и сделал шаг по направлению к Бену._ _ _ _

____— Тогда скажи, что я могу для тебя сделать._ _ _ _

____Бен наблюдал, как тот приближается. Он уже видел похожее поведение — у хищников, которые старались двигаться медленнее, чтобы не спугнуть жертву._ _ _ _

____— Зачем? — спросил Бен, изо всех сил стараясь не выдать голосом своей нервозности. Не вышло. У него шла кругом голова: Хакс из абстрактной идеи превратился в живого человека. Он смотрел на Хакса, и Хакс смотрел на него в ответ. Это пугало. Бен не знал, куда себя деть. — Несколько часов назад вы сказали, что не хотите этой встречи._ _ _ _

____— И не хотел. Но раз это все равно произошло и мы с тобой наедине, — он пересек грань личного пространства Бена. Хакс был всего на пару дюймов ниже — и уже в плечах — но вдруг словно занял собой всю комнату. — Было бы глупо не воспользоваться такой возможностью._ _ _ _

____Бен оперся спиной о стену. Вся прошедшая неделя, полная эмоциональных бурь, отошла на задний план под натиском этого восхитительного момента._ _ _ _

____— Все, что ты попросишь, — произнес Хакс мягко, прямо как несколько дней назад. Его взгляд скользнул к губам Бена, — я тебе дам._ _ _ _

____— Я не понимаю, — ответил Бен, почему-то шепотом. Вся сила воли ушла на то, чтобы не потянуться вперед и коснуться Хакса. Справился он, в основном, потому, что не был уверен, ударить того или поцеловать._ _ _ _

____Хакс улыбнулся одними уголками губ._ _ _ _

____— Ты принадлежишь мне, а я забочусь о своих приобретениях._ _ _ _

____— Но почему я?_ _ _ _

____Улыбка стала шире, словно Хакс принял его вопрос за вызов._ _ _ _

____— Потому что ты как чистое золото в беспросветном мраке, — он остановился слишком близко, всего в дюйме от губ Бена, и тому пришлось скосить глаза, чтобы отчетливо его видеть. — Ну а теперь скажи мне. Чего ты хочешь?_ _ _ _

____Бен чувствовал, как тело подрагивает от желания прикосновения. В брюках пульсировал член. Бену казалось, что сейчас он сгорит и обратится в пепел. Царивший в его голове хаос улегся, оставив лишь одну обжигающе горячую мысль:_ _ _ _

____— Дотроньтесь до меня?_ _ _ _

____Хакс с сомнением посмотрел на него, склонив голову._ _ _ _

____— Пожалуйста, дотронься до меня… — ему было тяжело произнести это. Это слово грозило его погубить, уничтожить те крохи достоинства, что у него оставались. — Папочка._ _ _ _

____Хакс удивленно приоткрыл рот, тихо выдохнув. К его лицу прилила кровь._ _ _ _

____— Повтори._ _ _ _

____— Пожалуйста, папочка._ _ _ _

____Бен не ожидал, что движения Хакса будут такими быстрыми._ _ _ _

____— Руки за спину. Обхвати левой ладонью запястье правой и не отпускай, — приказал он, кладя руки Бену на пояс._ _ _ _

____Бен повиновался. Голова поплыла: Хакс расстегивал его брюки, тянул вниз молнию. Когда он скользнул пальцами ему в трусы и прижал их к члену, Бен запрокинул голову, стукнувшись затылком о стену. Он судорожно пытался вдохнуть воздух — кадык ходил вверх и вниз._ _ _ _

____Рука Хакса двигалась грубее, чем можно было ожидать от человека, всю жизнь просидевшего в офисе. Он дрочил резко, почти тянул член на себя, с каждым движением заставляя Бена низко сбивчиво стонать._ _ _ _

____— Так тебя еще никто не трогал, да? — донесся до Бена далекий голос Хакса._ _ _ _

____— Никто, — помотал головой Бен._ _ _ _

____— И не будет, — добавил Хакс, липкой от предсемени рукой сдвигая крайнюю плоть с головки. От этого кружилась голова. Бен никогда не испытывал ничего подобного наедине с собой._ _ _ _

____— Не будет, — повторил он. — Я твой._ _ _ _

____— Произнеси это еще раз._ _ _ _

____Бен был уже опасно близко к тому, чтобы кончить._ _ _ _

____— Я твой._ _ _ _

____— Еще раз._ _ _ _

____— Я твой, — Бен крепко зажмурился, в уголках глаз собрались слезы. Он дышал так часто, что от кислорода заныло в висках. Это было уже слишком. — Мне нужно… Пожалуйста…_ _ _ _

____— Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать, — Хакс начал быстрее двигать рукой, и стало еще хуже. Ноги отказывались держать Бена, но Хакс вжал его в стену и прижал локоть к его горлу._ _ _ _

____Он задыхался, жадно хватал ртом каждый глоток воздуха и до боли сжимал свое запястье — так сильно, что перестал чувствовать руку._ _ _ _

____— Пожалуйста, папочка._ _ _ _

____Хакс прижался к нему еще ближе._ _ _ _

____— Умоляй._ _ _ _

____Дыхание перехватывало, он шумно дышал и двигал бедрами навстречу движениям Хакса, ритмичным и беспощадным._ _ _ _

____— Пожалуйста, папочка, пожалуйста, я хочу кончить, я уже так близко, я хочу…_ _ _ _

____— Если я дам тебе кончить, ты будешь вести себя, как хороший мальчик?_ _ _ _

____— Да, я буду очень, очень хорошим. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста…_ _ _ _

____Хакс вдруг почти остановился, скользя рукой так медленно, что это было похоже на пытку. Бен не смог сдержать разочарованного стона._ _ _ _

____— Скажи мне, кто твой хозяин._ _ _ _

____Бен не выдержал, по его щекам потекли слезы. Он не мог вздохнуть. Не мог пошевелиться. Не мог даже имени своего вспомнить._ _ _ _

____— Ты мой хозяин. Я твой, папочка._ _ _ _

____Весь его мир сузился до одной только ладони Хакса. И именно так он чувствовал себя на своем месте._ _ _ _

____— Молодец, — движения Хакса снова набрали темп. — Кончи для меня._ _ _ _

____Бен израсходовал весь оставшийся в легких воздух на стон, но Хакс зажал ему рот рукой. И Бен кричал ему в ладонь, кончая и впиваясь ногтями себе в запястье._ _ _ _

____— Ш-ш-ш, — успокаивающе прошептал Хакс, выдаивая из него последние капли спермы. Он двигал ладонью все медленнее, но Бен, слишком чувствительный сейчас, вздрагивал от каждого касания и жалобно скулил._ _ _ _

____Наконец Хакс отступил._ _ _ _

____— На колени._ _ _ _

____Это было не сложно, Бен и так не мог больше оставаться на ногах. Не расцепляя рук, он сполз на пол и приложил все усилия, чтобы держать спину прямо. Кожу тянуло от слез и пота, глаза не фокусировались, дышать было тяжело._ _ _ _

____Хакс протянул к его лицу испачканную ладонь._ _ _ _

____— Ты знаешь, что нужно сделать._ _ _ _

____Несколько секунд Бен смотрел на свою сперму, а после склонился и начал медленно слизывать ее. Поначалу он работал лишь кончиком языка, морщась от вкуса. Очистил ладонь и вобрал в рот каждый палец по очереди. Когда исчезло последнее пятнышко, Хакс достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака носовой платок и отер руку._ _ _ _

____Бен заметил характерную выпуклость в его брюках и кивнул на нее._ _ _ _

____— Можно мне…_ _ _ _

____— Категорически нет, — ответил Хакс, убирая платок назад и застегивая пиджак._ _ _ _

____— Мне еще предстоит завершить званый ужин. Я уйду, и ты останешься здесь ровно на семь минут. Ты выпьешь бутылку воды из холодильника около моего стола и напишешь мне завтра утром. Это понятно?_ _ _ _

____— Да, сэр, — вяло ответил Бен._ _ _ _

____Хакс неодобрительно поцокал языком._ _ _ _

____— Да, папочка, — у Бена просто не было сил спорить._ _ _ _

____— Очень хорошо._ _ _ _

______И, не проронив больше ни слова, ни разу его не коснувшись, Хакс покинул кабинет.  
***  
Когда Бен спустился, Финн стоял, прислонившись к фургону, и развлекал себя телефонными играми. Он взглянул на Бена и осмотрел его с ног до головы: помятую рубашку, спутанные волосы и общий изможденный вид._ _

______— Даже знать не хочу, — произнес он.  
Глава 7  
Бену не спалось. Стоило ему закрыть глаза, как начинало бухать сердце и становилось тяжело дышать. Он не мог не думать о Хаксе, с его острыми чертами лица и харизмой — он оказался даже лучше, чем Бен его себе представлял. О Хаксе, безгранично и по праву уверенном в себе, готовом доказать это право. Хакс причинял ему боль. Хакс унижал его. Хакс им владел._ _

____Он сел в кровати и закрыл ладонями лицо, стараясь взять в руки ту часть себя, что еще уцелела. Месяц назад его худшими проблемами были просроченные счета, гора домашки и Рей, поющая в душе по утрам. И на эти мелочи он еще жаловался. Ни одна из них не длилась больше нескольких дней. Никаких сложностей: Бен преодолевал их, с некоторым трудом, но и с гордостью за то, что может позаботиться и о себе, и о Рей._ _ _ _

____Он не знал, любил он Хакса или ненавидел его. Но он точно ненавидел себя самого — за то, что был слишком наивен и не заметил этой ловушки. Он-то думал, что жизнь под крылом у матери-манипуляторши научила его распознавать такие вещи. И все равно оказался слишком доверчивым и мягкотелым._ _ _ _

____За это мать и любила его. Это же разглядел в нем Сноук. И именно поэтому его выбрал Хакс._ _ _ _

____Бен посмотрел время на телефонном экране — около трех утра. Он открыл чат._ _ _ _

_______Я хочу еще раз увидеться._  
***  
Очевидно, когда-то Хакс все-таки спал. Телефон под подушкой завибрировал ровно в шесть, вырвав Бена из беспокойной дремоты._ _

_____Нет._ _ _ _ _

____И пусть Бен соображал очень туго, он ответил._ _ _ _

_____Почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____Это не входит в условия сделки._ _ _ _ _

_____Времена меняются. Ты посадил моего научрука. Я знаю, где ты работаешь, как выглядишь. Это тоже не было частью сделки._ _ _ _ _

____Он выждал минуту, давая Хаксу время ответить. Но судя по экрану, он ничего не печатал, в углу светился лишь знак успешной доставки сообщения._ _ _ _

______Бен моргнул. И еще раз, немного медленнее. На третий раз глаз открыть он уже не смог. Телефон вывалился из его рук, и Бен снова уснул.  
***  
Шли дни. Бен писал Хаксу еще несколько раз._ _

_____Ну так?_ _ _ _ _

____Ответа не последовало._ _ _ _

_____Ты не хочешь встречаться. Это из-за меня?_ _ _ _ _

____Опять тишина._ _ _ _

_____Почему ты так со мной? Я вел себя хорошо. Я все делал, как ты просил._ _ _ _ _

____И ничего._ _ _ _

____В конце концов Бен заказал еду и расплатился кредиткой Хакса. Та, к его облегчению, все еще работа. После он позвонил в стипендиат — этот месяц учебы был оплачен, а плата за следующий ждала своего срока. Бен проверил и своего арендодателя, но тому тоже платили вовремя._ _ _ _

____Хакс не растворился в ночи, он все еще оставался его покровителем, просто больше не хотел иметь с Беном никаких дел. Удивляться было нечему: Бен всегда влиял на людей именно так. Подпускал к себе слишком близко, они узнавали его получше и стремительно отдалялись._ _ _ _

_____Это что, какое-то наказание?_ — спросил Бен как-то вечером после провальной попытки сделать задание. _— Если да, то оно не действует. Я все равно не знаю, в чем я виноват. Если бы ты сказал, что тебе кажется во мне таким ужасным, я бы изо всех сил постарался исправиться. И ты это знаешь.__ _ _ _

____Хакс не ответил._ _ _ _

____Историю вместо Сноука теперь вела Фазма. Поползли шепотки и слухи: откуда-то всплыло то, что Бен был в доме Сноука в ночь перед его арестом. Теперь все глазели._ _ _ _

____Они с Рей как-то вышли из корпуса историков. Рей с воодушевлением трещала про префронтальную лоботомию. Группка первокурсниц в отдалении шептались и тыкали в Бена пальцами. Он был готов и давно не обращал внимания, с тех пор, как пошел слух. Да и раньше, когда школьные хулиганы были готовы на все что угодно, чтобы сделать его жизнь гаже. А вот Рей никогда не была по эту сторону баррикад и игнорировать их не собиралась._ _ _ _

____— Прекратите! — крикнула она. — Мы вас видим, вуайеристки мелкие! Идите в Yik Yak поорите, как все остальные!_ _ _ _

____Ошеломленные девицы гурьбой скрылись в здании. Бен посмотрел на Рей — ее лицо было красным от злости._ _ _ _

____— Воу._ _ _ _

____— Извини, — пробормотала Рей, ускоряя шаг._ _ _ _

____Бен подстроился. Достаточно легко, он ведь был сантиметров на пятнадцать выше._ _ _ _

____— Не извиняйся. Вышло точно как по учебнику. «Гайд по вспышкам гнева Бена Соло». Но учитывая, что ты даже ничего не разбила, до конца ты его не прочла._ _ _ _

____— Ой, не прибедняйся, у тебя этих вспышек не было со времен… — она осеклась, но слово «авария» все равно будто повисло между ними. Они оба не любили об этом упоминать._ _ _ _

____— Ага, и теперь мне даже приближаться нельзя к Святой Жозефине._ _ _ _

____— Да ладно, все равно этот госпиталь ужасен. Кто вообще подает желейные конфеты на десерт?_ _ _ _

____Они остановились у аудитории, в которой должна была проходить пара Рей. Бену было в противоположную сторону, но ему нравилось знать, что она благополучно добралась до места, а потому провожал ее, когда было время. Рей встала на носочки и поцеловала его в щеку._ _ _ _

____— Увидимся после уроков. Люблю тебя._ _ _ _

____Обычно в это время он заскакивал в туалет, чтобы сделать и отослать Хаксу селфи — но раз Хаксу теперь было плевать на него, то и он не стал заморачиваться. Вместо этого он засел в библиотеке и просмотрел их переписку. Когда он дошел до конца, то почувствовал себя еще более одиноким, чем обычно — это чувство преследовало его всю жизнь, но раньше-то он этого не замечал. Бен проглотил гордость и написал снова._ _ _ _

_____Пожалуйста, папочка._ _ _ _ _

____Хакс ответил немедленно._ _ _ _

_____Попытка хорошая, но выдает твое отчаяние с головой. Неподобающее поведение. <.i>_ _ _ _ _

_____Ну наконец-то, блядь._ _ _ _ _

______Брехня. Это именно то, чего ты от меня хотел._ _ _ _ _ _

______Утверждение верное, но, полагаю, в подобной ситуации правильная реплика должна звучать как «Благодарю за ответ, папочка»._ _ _ _ _ _

______Я поблагодарю тебя, когда почувствую, что ты этого заслуживаешь. Почему ты так долго меня игнорировал?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ты жаждешь моего внимания, но при этом отказываешься вести себя так, чтобы я захотел его на тебя обратить. Кроме того, у меня были причины личного характера._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ты перестанешь это повторять?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Нет._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Бен сжал зубы._ _ _ _ _

______Ты постоянно просишь, чтобы я говорил о своих желаниях. Что если я скажу, что хочу тебя?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Есть варианты._ _ _ _ _ _

______Какие?_ _ _ _ _ _

______А ты хочешь?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Хочу ли я тебя?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Да. Ты задашь мне вопрос, а я на него отвечу. Если это именно то, чего тебе не хватает, скажи мне об этом. И посмотрим, что произойдет._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ненавижу эти дурацкие игры разума._ _ _ _ _ _

______Мышь бежит по лабиринту лишь в надежде получить сыр. Иначе она осталась бы на месте — разумеется, если не хотела бы спастись._ _ _ _ _ _

______И гребанные вычурные аллегории ненавижу тоже._ _ _ _ _ _

______Если ты закончил сыпать ребяческими эпитетами, у меня скоро совещание._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Бен выключил телефон и засунул его в карман своей дорогущей худи, смиряя непомерное желание вышвырнуть его в окно._ _ _ _ _

_____***  
Этим вечером Бен читал лежа на кровати, когда послышался стук в дверь._ _ _ _ _

_____В его комнату в панике влетела Рей._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прости, Бенни, я не хотела. Я просто…_ _ _ _ _

_____Глаза Бена расширились._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что стряслось?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не знала, что сказать! Ты же знаешь, какая она!_ _ _ _ _

_____Он откинул в сторону книгу и поднялся с кровати._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не верю._ _ _ _ _

_____Они вместе прошли к входной двери, и Бен посмотрел в глазок. Когда его худшие опасения подтвердились, он прошипел:_ _ _ _ _

_____— И что еще ты ей рассказала?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Только где мы живем, и все._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен начал наступать на нее. Рей сделала шаг назад, изо всех сил стараясь не расплакаться._ _ _ _ _

_____— Только это. Правда. Я не давала ей твой новый номер, честно._ _ _ _ _

_____Он сжал челюсть, анализируя их положение. Стук в дверь стал гораздо громче, и Бен повернулся к ней, сжав кулаки._ _ _ _ _

_____— Она волновалась за тебя, Бенни. И я тоже. Я не знала, что ей сказать._ _ _ _ _

_____— Может, что-то кроме нашего адреса? — он прислушался. Рей открыла рот, но он махнул рукой. — Просто… помолчи, ладно? Может быть, она просто уйдет._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бенджамин Бейл Соло, немедленно открой дверь! — раздался приглушенный голос Леи с той стороны._ _ _ _ _

_____— Блядь, — выругался Бен. — Почему ты мне раньше не сказала?_ _ _ _ _

_____Она тихо всхлипнула, спрятала лицо в ладонях и помотала головой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не знала, что она приедет так скоро. Я думала, мы договоримся о встрече. Я не хотела, чтобы тебе было больно._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну все, блядь, поздно уже хотеть, — выпалил Бен — и немедленно об этом пожалел. Но с этим он разобрался бы позже._ _ _ _ _

_____Он сжал дверную ручку, глубоко вздохнул и открыл._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея Органа недовольно посмотрела на сына. Ее руки были скрещены на груди, сумочка повисла на локте. На ней был брючный костюм — значит, она пришла прямиком с очередного гребаного заседания. И стоило приготовиться к показательной порке._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну? — спросила она. — Не думаешь пригласить меня внутрь?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен отступил в сторону, безмолвно и безропотно. С его матерью было не легче, чем с полицейским патрулем: все, что он говорил, могло быть использовано — и использовалось — против него._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей свернулась калачиком на диване в попытке защититься. Лея взглянула на нее и перевела взгляд на Бена._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что ты с ней сделал? Ты ее бьешь?_ _ _ _ _

_____И да, она, как обычно, ударила именно по Рей, его больному месту, заставив его защищаться. В ход уже пошли манипулятивные приемы._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я и пальцем ее не тронул. Ты знаешь, что я бы никогда не сделал подобного._ _ _ _ _

_____— Рей? Он тебя обижает? — спросила Лея. — Я знаю, какой он. Не бойся._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей помотала головой и встала на ноги. Бросив на Бена последний, полный слез и сожаления взгляд, она убежала к себе. Краем глаза Бен заметил, что она по пути прихватила со стола его телефон. Он не обиделся: чем дольше Рей находилась в комнате, тем больше было шансов у Леи использовать ее в своих целях. А телефон она взяла из здоровой предосторожности: с Леи бы стало начать копаться в нем прямо на глазах у сына._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не так я хотела начать этот разговор, Бен, — произнесла она, брезгливо оглядывая комнату из-под полуопущенных ресниц._ _ _ _ _

_____— В смысле, не хотела устроить нам счастливое воссоединение, выудив наш адрес у племянницы и вломившись без предупреждения?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Не делай из Рей святую. Она отнюдь не невинный цветочек. Я позвонила ей, мы поговорили, и я сказала, что могу заглянуть. Не моя вина, что она ничего тебе не сказала._ _ _ _ _

_____Она вытянула шею, оглядывая стопу грязной посуды в раковине, и прошла мимо Бена. Положила на стул сумочку, повесила на спинку пиджак и закатала рукава рубашки._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я бы поговорила с тобой сама, но сама причина моего визита к вам — шокирующее известие о том, что ты больше не пользуешься своим телефоном.  
Бен стоял, опершись на косяк, и смотрел, как она наполняет раковину мылом и водой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Представь, насколько я волновалась, — добавила она, начиная намывать первую тарелку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Сейчас не семидесятые. Могла бы послать электронное письмо._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея фыркнула._ _ _ _ _

_____— Как будто ты бы ответил._ _ _ _ _

_____— Если бы это означало, что ты не придешь, то, черт, да, ответил бы._ _ _ _ _

_____— Следи за языком._ _ _ _ _

_____— Почему ты моешь мою посуду?_ _ _ _ _

_____— А кто, если не я?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен не смог сдержаться._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну вот и она: твоя философия поведения в семье, ужатая до пяти слов._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея проигнорировала его выпад._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты пьешь таблетки?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, мама._ _ _ _ _

_____— Посещаешь занятия?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, мама._ _ _ _ _

_____И это был лишь предлог для следующего вопроса._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я слышала, доктора Сноука недавно арестовали. Ты имеешь к этому какое-то отношение?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет, мама._ _ _ _ _

_____— Он причинил боль множеству людей, Бен. Если он что-то с тобой сделал…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я тут ни при чем вообще, ясно? — прорычал Бен. Прозвучало так, словно он оправдывался. И это выдало его. Он ненавидел врать. И хуже того, Лея его ложь отлично чувствовала._ _ _ _ _

_____Судя по голосу, она не поверила ни на грамм._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не буду на тебя давить. Главное, что больше он никому вреда не причинит, — она сполоснула тарелку и поставила ее на полку. — Но он был твоим научным руководителем. Ты уже нашел ему замену?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Заходила на ваш сайт. Ты получил стипендию._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты проверяешь сайт?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Мой бывший муж выпущен из тюрьмы с испытательным сроком. Бог знает где проживает что-то наподобие кризиса среднего возраста — который превратится в кризис предсмертного возраста, если он не возьмет себя в руки. Мой брат медитирует в буддистском монастыре в Гималаях. Родители мертвы, а единственный сын не желает со мной разговаривать. У меня много свободного времени._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен прижал к сердцу ладонь и поцокал языком._ _ _ _ _

_____— Твоя пассивно-агрессивная попытка вызвать у меня чувство вины меня ранила. Я осознал все свои ошибки, теперь все будет хорошо. Давай сходим вместе в кофейню и вообще начнем общаться чаще._ _ _ _ _

_____Кажется, он перегнул. Лея подняла голову, и на мгновение на ее лице мелькнула давно угасшая надежда. Потом она уловила саркастический тон и вновь посуровела. Молча вытерла бумажным полотенцем руки и уже приподняла крышку мусорной корзины, чтобы выбросить его — но остановилась с опущенной головой._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен уже подумывал извиниться, но тут она достала из корзины коробку из-под сотового телефона._ _ _ _ _

_____— Б. Хакс? — она посмотрела на Бена. — Тот самый Хакс из Первого Ордена?_ _ _ _ _

_____Сердце Бена ушло в пятки._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты хотя бы знаешь, чем они занимаются? Производят взрывчатку. И их основной клиент — правительство США. Они поставляют оружие массового поражения, и под оружием я имею в виду напалм. Каким образом ты вообще во все это ввязался?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен решил не отвечать. Ему в голову не лезла ложь, достаточно убедительная в данной ситуации. А отобрать у нее коробку значило вызвать еще больше подозрений._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея продолжила ее осматривать._ _ _ _ _

_____— В этой коробке был сотовый. С чего Первому Ордену присылать тебе сотовый телефон? Ты что, работаешь на них?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен прикусил язык._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты знаешь, что я с 2013-го года борюсь с ратификацией договора ООН о торговле оружием. Пока он в силе, мы — угроза для всей планеты. А если ты решил играть на стороне моего главного противника…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да не работаю я на них, — произнес Бен, тут же возненавидев себя за это. Надо было оставить все как есть. Работа на производителя взрывчатки все еще была лучше, чем истина._ _ _ _ _

_____— Тогда зачем этот Хакс прислал тебе телефон?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен не ответил. Он смотрел на мать пустым взглядом и наблюдал, как в ее голове складываются части мозаики. Когда это произошло, он судорожно сжал за спиной запястье одной руки другой. Он так нервничал, что взмок, судорожно пытаясь придумать выход из этой ситуации._ _ _ _ _

_____— О, — произнесла Лея. — О Боже. Ты что, встречаешься с ним? Ты действительно встречаешься с человеком, способным уничтожить мир?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бена мелко затрясло, на лбу забилась венка — так иногда случалось перед вспышками. Мутилось зрение, учащалось дыхание, ныло в груди. В глазах появлялись слезы._ _ _ _ _

_____— Боже, я не могу в это поверить, — продолжала Лея. — Ты же предаешь семью. Нет, ты предаешь эту страну!_ _ _ _ _

_____Она ткнула в его сторону коробкой. Бен видел это словно в замедленной съемке: ему вспомнился каждый раз, когда мать кричала на него, унижала, обвиняла во врожденных дефектах — словно он был какой-то болезнью, испортившей ей жизнь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти, — произнес он дрожащим голосом. Может, если бы она действительно ушла, он бы смог потушить это пламя прежде, чем разгорелся бы пожар._ _ _ _ _

_____— Черта с два я уйду, я только пришла! — она продолжала говорить, но Бен ее не слышал, словно звук шел из-под воды. Она все пихала ему под нос эту дурацкую коробку, трясла ей, как перед щенком, обоссавшим дорогие туфли._ _ _ _ _

_____Он выхватил ее из рук матери и откинул прочь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Убирайся!_ _ _ _ _

_____— Прошу прощения?_ _ _ _ _

_____Он подошел ближе, остановившись вплотную к ней. Бен был на две головы выше нее. Он ни разу не посмел поднять на нее руку, но иногда пытался притвориться, что сделает это._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я сказал, убирайся._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бенджамин, нам нужно поговорить…_ _ _ _ _

_____Он сгреб со стула ее сумочку и пиджак, открыл входную дверь и выкинул их на площадку. А после ткнул пальцем в том же направлении._ _ _ _ _

_____— Уходи!_ _ _ _ _

_____Она не шелохнулась._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не смей говорить со мной в таком тоне. Тебе нужно успокоиться…_ _ _ _ _

_____И в этот самый момент реальность для Бена превратилась в ничто. Некоторые называли это состояние отключкой, но Бен был с ними не согласен. Это больше напоминало переход из одного состояние в другое. Из воды в лед. Из дерева в пепел._ _ _ _ _

_____Наверное, он орал._ _ _ _ _

_____— УХОДИ УХОДИ УХОДИ УХОДИ УХОДИ УХОДИ…_ _ _ _ _

_____Она продолжала что-то ему говорить, успокаивать, как делала раньше. Когда он был маленьким, она брала его на руки, сажала к себе на колени и удерживала в объятиях, пока он брыкался, плакал и кричал. Но для этого он теперь был слишком взрослым. Никто не мог его сдержать._ _ _ _ _

_____Он бросал об стены только что вымытые матерью тарелки. Он не целился в нее, они просто летали в стены и разбивались. Потом в ход пошли бокалы, бутылки пива — все, что могло биться. Он несколько раз пробил кулаком гипсокартонную стену, просто потому что мог. Кажется, сломал лампу._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея начала плакать. Из своей комнаты прибежала Рей, умоляла его остановиться. Она тоже плакала. Наверное, и Бен плакал, он не знал. Возможно, это была просто кровь. Хорошо бы кровь — он предпочел бы ее слезам._ _ _ _ _

_____Он всегда говорил врачам, что в приступах ярости терял способность себя контролировать. Но это была ложь. Он отлично себя контролировал. Выбирал, что ему взять в руки, что бросить. Сломать. Насколько сильно ранить себя или других. Страшная правда, которую не знала ни одна живая душа, состояла в том, что во время приступов ему становилось все равно._ _ _ _ _

_____Раздался стук в дверь, громче, чем их крики. Рей отворила, и в комнату залетели Финн и По. Они оба начали орать на Бена, но от этого тот только больше взбесился. Он замахнулся на По, но не успел ударить: Финн повалил его на пол, пытаясь удержать. Осколки стекла прорезали дорогую футболку, но Бену было плевать и на раненую кожу и на порванную ткань. У него уже саднило горло. Он лишь хотел, чтобы все закончилось, но было уже поздно._ _ _ _ _

_____И тогда надо всем этим хаосом пронеслось одно лишь слово, произнесенное знакомым командным голосом, который просто не мог звучать в этой квартире. Он был частью другой жизни Бена. Не этой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бен!_ _ _ _ _

_______Он отпустил По и Финна. Застыл и поднес к лицу руки, даже не заметив этого. Все, что позволяло ему разглядеть помутненное зрение, — это угрожающе возвышающегося над ним Хакса.  
Глава 8  
— Поднимайтесь, — произнес Хакс._ _ _

_____Финн и По с трудом встали._ _ _ _ _

_____— Наконец-то, Боже, — пробормотал По._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен возился дольше — мешали осколки в спине. Хакс не сводил с него взгляда, будто остальных и не было в комнате. Но обращался он пока к ним._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мистер и мистер Демерон, рад вас снова видеть. Мисс Скайуокер и сенатор Органа, очень приятно с вами познакомиться, несмотря на неутешительные обстоятельства этой встречи. Прошу простить меня, но я вынужден попросить вас удалиться._ _ _ _ _

_____— Слушайте, я не знаю, кем вы себя возомнили, и с чего решили, что можете просто так… — начала Лея, но По положил ей руку на плечо и мягко подтолкнул ее к выходу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пойдемте, мисс О. Я думаю, нам пора._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей тоже помогала вести ее к выходу, шмыгая носом и вытирая лицо рукавом джемпера._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вниз по улице есть славная закусочная. Давайте лучше туда заглянем и поболтаем друг с другом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не оставлю сына одного! — крикнула Лея._ _ _ _ _

_____— При всем уважении, сенатор, — заметил По. — Сейчас ваше присутствие его только больше распаляет. Лучшим решением для нас всех будет просто уйти._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея, не ожидавшая такого предательства, перестала вырываться и посмотрела на всех троих, вставших стеной между ней и Беном._ _ _ _ _

_____— Поверьте, — добавил По, — они все уладят. Давайте их оставим._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пожалуйста, — попросила Рей._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен встретился с матерью взглядом: гнев на ее лице сменился разочарованием. Она признала поражение и вышла, По, Финн и Рей поспешили следом._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен остался наедине с Хаксом, который продолжал смотреть на него так, словно он был грязью у него на сапоге._ _ _ _ _

_____— На колени. Сейчас же._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен повиновался не задумываясь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Можешь говорить, — ровно произнес Хакс. Будто разговаривал не с человеком, а с непокорным диким животным._ _ _ _ _

_____— Откуда ты вообще узнал? — спросил Бен. Вышло тихо и неуверенно._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда Хакс открыл рот, его голос звучал так же невозмутимо, как и на банкете. Словно это не он стоял сейчас посреди разгромленной квартирки, которая и до этого-то была довольно поганой. Он выглядел, как античная статуя, запертая в пыльной кладовке._ _ _ _ _

_____— Сначала с твоего телефона мне написала мисс Скайуокер. Она уведомила, что обеспокоена твоим состоянием. Через несколько минут мистер Демерон сообщил о шуме, исходящем из вашей квартиры, — он впервые огляделся, и Бен почувствовал жгучий стыд. Он не хотел, чтобы Хакс видел его жилище — и уж точно не в таком виде. — Однако к тому моменту я был уже в пути._ _ _ _ _

_____— Кажется, ты не особо удивился._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бен, я работаю с взрывчаткой. И способен легко опознать бомбу, когда на нее натыкаюсь, — ответил он с саркастичной усмешкой._ _ _ _ _

_____Раскаяния все еще не было. Оно обычно приходило позднее. В голове проскочила мысль о Рей — надо было как-нибудь ей все это компенсировать. Бен не заслуживал ее любви. Не заслуживал ее саму._ _ _ _ _

_____— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — мягко добавил Хакс. От звуков его голоса захотелось стечь на пол и замереть так навсегда._ _ _ _ _

_____Вместо этого он посмотрел на Хакса. Тот отбрасывал поистине огромную тень — Бен никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким маленьким. Он начинал понемногу чувствовать боль: от порезов на спине, от ссадин на теле, от саднящей щеки. Он взглянул Хаксу в глаза. Отчетливо хотел он сейчас лишь одного._ _ _ _ _

_____— Накажи меня._ _ _ _ _

_____Губы Хакса дрогнули, по лицу пробежала тень возбуждения — не сексуального, но столь же сильного и искреннего. Он сбросил с плеч пиджак, повесил его на стул и закатал рукава._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты же скажешь мне, если я зайду слишком далеко?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен кивнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— А теперь вслух._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, с… папочка._ _ _ _ _

_____Произносить это с каждым разом было все легче. И каждый раз он словно отбрасывал часть себя в сторону, грозя когда-нибудь превратиться в мешанину таких частей. Как осколки посуды на полу. Но от этого было даже легче: он уже не совсем понимал, что правильно, а что нет._ _ _ _ _

_____— Хорошо,— ответил Хакс, замахиваясь. Его рука коснулась щеки Бена прежде, чем тот успел напрячься._ _ _ _ _

_____Голова мотнулась в сторону, в ушах зазвенело. Комната начала вращаться, и Бену пришлось тряхнуть головой, чтобы все вернулось на свои места._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что нужно сказать? — спросил Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____Ответ дался ему с трудом. Словно он пытался вырвать себе больной зуб._ _ _ _ _

_____— Спасибо, папочка._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс замахнулся еще раз и ударил по второй щеке. Он носил кольцо, и теперь оно рассекло Бену губу. Рот наполнился привкусом железа, по подбородку потекла кровь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Спасибо, папочка, — ломким голосом повторил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс продолжал без разбору отвешивать ему удары. Хлопал его по ушам, лишая на недолгое время слуха. Он бил его, пока у Бена не заныл каждый мускул шеи и плеч, пока перед подбитыми глазами не встали слезы. Лицо горело от отпечатков узких пальцев и кольца._ _ _ _ _

_____Его слова потеряли свое значение. Они стали мантрой, молитвой. Некоторые повторяли «Аве Мария», а Бен повторял «спасибо, папочка». И он не знал, сколько раз должен произнести их для отпущения своих грехов._ _ _ _ _

_____Но боль смыла прочь все эмоции и чувства, оставив после себя лишь одну — благодарность. Благодарность за поражение. Благодарность за наказание. Благодарность Хаксу._ _ _ _ _

_____Тот достал носовой платок и стер с ладоней кровь и пот. Бен смотрел на это сквозь слезы и лишь вяло надеялся, что Хакс не повредил руки о его лицо._ _ _ _ _

_____— Встать, — произнес Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен послушался, но на ногах он стоял нетвердо. Хакс не попытался поддержать его._ _ _ _ _

_____— На диван, — Хакс указал на его край, и Бен пошатываясь подошел, куда велели. Колени подгибались, бедра ныли от того, что пришлось так долго сохранять равновесие. — Перегнись через подлокотник. Лицом в сиденье, руки сцепи в замок на затылке._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен перевесился через диван. Обивка приятно холодила горящую кожу. Он постарался не запачкать ее кровью, но в целом ему было все равно: этот диван он купил за двадцатку на гаражной распродаже. Он выглядел по-идиотски, был украшен цветочным узором и давно заслуживал пылиться на помойке._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен догадывался, что должно было сейчас произойти, но ему было все равно. В голове не осталось ни мыслей, ни эмоция. Они принадлежали кому-то другому.  
Хакс встал позади него и похлопал Бена по внутренней части бедра. Тот расставил ноги шире и почувствовал, как с него аккуратно стянули спортивные штаны. Футболка задралась до подмышек. Так Бен не оголялся даже на камеру, еще и в такой унизительной и смущающей позе. Он услышал звон пряжки, и шорох выскальзывающего из шлевок ремня._ _ _ _ _

_____Бена никогда не пороли. Отец часто грозился этим, дед — тем более, но никто не пытался поднять на него руку. Никто, кроме тех, кто пытался от него же защититься._ _ _ _ _

_____Но Хакс не двигался с места._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты собираешься начать или что? — выдавил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я разрешал тебе говорить?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет, но…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я дал понять, что ты можешь понукать меня?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты хотя бы представляешь себе тяжесть своего проступка?_ _ _ _ _

_____Этот вопрос сбил Бена с толку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не знаю._ _ _ _ _

_____— Очень хорошо. Сейчас узнаешь._ _ _ _ _

_____Теплая рука мягко коснулась ягодицы. Это было единственное нежное прикосновение, которым наградил его Хакс: благоговейное и любящее. Он провел ладонью к бедру Бена и чуть его сжал. И это привело Бена в чувство быстрее любых побоев. Он не хотел, чтобы его ласкали. Он этого не заслужил._ _ _ _ _

_____— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь._ _ _ _ _

_____— А у меня есть выбор?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Выбор есть всегда. Без него было бы невозможно искупление. Это наказание должно быть принято тобой._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда Бен ничего ему не ответил, Хакс погладил его, и легкое движение большого пальца причинило Бену гораздо большую боль, чем удар._ _ _ _ _

_____— Добродетель и непорочность — не одно и то же, Бен. Непорочный человек не контролирует себя. Он раб своих желаний. И его добродетели ложны._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что тогда зло?_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс впился ногтями в его бедро. Ткань его брюк на мгновение коснулась кожи Бена, и тот вздрогнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— Его не существует. Есть только люди, которым неведомо милосердие._ _ _ _ _

_____— И тебе оно ведомо? — спросил Бен, почти не слыша себя из-за шума крови в ушах._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс отступил и без предупреждения со всей силы хлестнул Бена ремнем.  
Тот заорал от боли и почти расцепил руки от желания вцепиться ими в обивку. Но вместо этого он лишь скорчился и зарылся пальцами ног в ворс ковра, чувствуя, как от места удара разливается по телу боль._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я замечу, если ты попытаешься уйти в себя, — предупредил Хакс. — Ты должен уметь концентрироваться на происходящем. Считай удары._ _ _ _ _

_____— Один, — слабым голосом отозвался Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Следующий удар пришелся точно на то же место. Но вместо крика Бен лишь сдавленно застонал и произнес:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Два._ _ _ _ _

_____Третий прошелся по ногам. Четвертый — чуть выше. Хакс менял угол, бил сверху вниз и слева направо, по спине и бокам, не давая Бену привыкнуть.  
На втором десятке Бен заплакал. Это было для него в новинку: обычно он позволял сожалению перерасти в гнев и выплеснуться яростью. Сейчас же ему ничего не оставалось кроме как отдаваться на милость Хакса, который ломал, унижал и позорил его._ _ _ _ _

_____Каждый раз, когда Бен думал о том, чтобы подняться и отобрать ремень, когда перед глазами отчетливо возникала картина того, как он сам избивает им Хакса, он вспоминал, что сам выбрал это. Сам попросил. Это было нужно ему самому.  
И он плакал, всхлипывая и считая удары, вцеплялся ногтями в основание шеи. _ _ _ _ _

_____Тело ныло от напряжения, он постоянно балансировал между тем, что ждал следующего удара или пытался отойти от предыдущего. Каждый раз будто взбирался на самую вершину холма, но не имел возможности облегченно с него скатиться._ _ _ _ _

_____Хотя Бен мечтал о подобном, сколько себя помнил, в реальности это было совсем не так сексуально — но гораздо более интимно. Он едва знал Хакса и все же доверял ему наказывать, исповедовать себя. И сам Хакс из живого человека превратился для него в проход к чему-то новому, важному — к высшей цели, достичь которой можно было, лишь очистившись через эту пытку._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс порол его молча, не позволяя себе даже тяжелого вздоха при особенно сильном замахе. Иногда Бен чувствовал на коже грубую материю его брюк, и этих коротких прикосновений хватало, чтобы его тело загоралось огнем.  
К последнему удару Бен чувствовал себя опустошенным сосудом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Тридцать, — прошептал он._ _ _ _ _

_____Голос звучал приглушенно, и еще глуше показался ему звук выпущенного из руки ремня._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не шевелись, — произнес Хакс с обычным самодовольством в голосе. Словно не выбил только что из Бена последние остатки разума._ _ _ _ _

_____Он куда-то ушел, Бен не знал, куда. Ему было плевать. Он чувствовал блаженное внутреннее спокойствие, благословенную пустоту, опустившуюся на него после жизни, полной бесконечной ярости._ _ _ _ _

_____Он услышал шум воды. Хакс вернулся._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне нужно, чтобы ты встал, — когда Бен попытался, он быстро добавил: — Медленно._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен расцепил руки и положил их на диван, пропитанный насквозь кровью, слезами и потом. Каждая клеточка тела ныла от любого движения, но Бен все же поднялся. Хакс немедленно оказался рядом с ним, помог снять футболку и штаны. Не касаясь его кожи. Не встречаясь с ним взглядом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Поч… — начал Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Молчи, — прервал его Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен подумал, что в любой другой ситуации его бы взбесила попытка заткнуть его — но теперь это лишь все упрощало. Не нужно было думать над тем, что сказать и как сказать, как сформулировать, как донести свою мысль и как спросить, чтобы точно знать, что именно сейчас происходит. Сейчас и всегда, в любой момент его жизни. До этого момента он никогда не задумывался над тем, сколько усилий прикладывает, контролируя себя и все вокруг._ _ _ _ _

_____А с Хаксом можно было просто… быть._ _ _ _ _

_____— За мной, — скомандовал Хакс, и Бен поплелся следом, едва переставляя ноги. Его уже ждала ванна, полная парящей чистой воды. Хакс кивнул на нее. — Залезай. Садись._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен встал в ванну и начал медленно опускаться, не на шутку волнуясь о том, что сейчас почувствует. Когда бедра и ягодицы коснулись горячей воды, он резко выдохнул и зажмурился — но тут же сжал зубы и сел полностью._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вот так, — произнес Хакс ласково. — Молодец._ _ _ _ _

_____Как только Бен погрузился в воду, по телу пронеслась волна огромного облегчения. Он тихо застонал._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс начал с его лица: опустил в ванну мочалку и стер кровь с губ и подбородка Бена, провел ей по высохшим слезам и потному лбу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нагнись вперед, — все так же негромко произнес он._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен подтянул колени к груди и опустился на них подбородком. Он чувствовал легкие уколы боли: Хакс вынимал из его спины кусочки керамики и стекла и клал их на квадратик туалетной бумаги, лежащий на раковине. Он опустил руки в ванную, проверяя и ноги Бена. В левой ступне обнаружился осколок стекла, и Хакс удалил его, на мгновение окрасив воду в том месте в красный цвет._ _ _ _ _

_____Затем он перешел к ладоням, осторожно провел большим пальцем по костяшкам. Бен почувствовал некоторое облегчение от того, что они не были сбиты: значит, в этот раз он никого не бил. Пятна белой пыли напомнили ему о проломленном гипсокартоне. Хакс держал его руки в своих, с запекшейся под ногтями кровью. В отличие от Бена, его пальцы были длинными и тонкими, бледные руки покрывали веснушки. Ладони оказались шершавыми и покрытыми мозолями, которых у Бена давно не бывало. На безымянном пальце левой руки поблескивало кольцо, которое рассекло Бену губу. Что-то подсказывало Бену, что такие кольца носили не просто так, но он не мог вспомнить, зачем именно._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда Хакс закончил с осмотром, он намылил мочалку и прошелся ей по спине Бена. Кожа саднила от грубоватой ткани, но в сравнении с ощущением чистоты боль была почти незаметна._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс мыл его тихо и спокойно, медленными легкими движениями. Выглядело так, будто он имел дело с любимым предметом обихода: протирал дорогую машину, собирал пистолет или затачивал нож. Бережно, но отстраненно.  
Он оттер кровь из-под ногтей Бена, каждого по очереди. Бен заметил на его белой рубашке красное пятно, на одном из закатанных рукавов. Его накрыло чувство вины такой силы, что перехватило дыхание._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прости, что запачкал тебе рубашку, — выпалил он, не подумав._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс с удивлением перевел на него взгляд — словно успел забыть, что Бен еще здесь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Рубашка. На ней кровь._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс посмотрел на рукав._ _ _ _ _

_____— О._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен попробовал вдохнуть, но не смог из-за всхлипа._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне жаль. Мне очень, очень жаль… — он прижался лбом к коленям и начал раскачиваться. — Прости, я не хотел. Я не хочу быть таким. Не хочу снова себя бояться._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бен, — Хакс коснулся его подбородка и вынудил Бена поднять голову. Они были так близко друг к другу, что для поцелуя нужно было лишь чуть вытянуться вперед._ _ _ _ _

_____Но Бен этого не сделал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не хочу, чтобы все вокруг меня боялись, — прошептал он._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс улыбнулся, и это еле заметное движение губ придало его лицу мягкое, любящее выражение._ _ _ _ _

_______— Я тебя не боюсь.  
***  
— Вставай,— произнес Хакс, закончив с купанием._ _ _

_____Бен встал, несмотря на боль во всем теле. Хакс вынул из слива пробку и обтер Бена полотенцем, стараясь не касаться рубцов на бедрах и ягодицах._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вылезай и иди за мной, — велел Хакс, бросив полотенце на пол._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен последовал за ним в свою же комнату. Непонятно, как Хакс угадал, что это была именно она, но Бен чувствовал себя слишком вымотанным, чтобы об этом думать._ _ _ _ _

_____Несмотря на свои припадки, Бен не считал себя повернутым на чистоте. Скорее, минималистом. У него были стол, кровать, пара деревянных ящиков около нее. На верхнем стояла лампа. Хакс открыл шкаф и посмотрел на заказанные для Бена рубашки и брюки. Они висели в ряд на одинаковых вешалках. То, как по-домашнему выглядел Хакс, перебирая его вещи, — без осуждения и какой-либо критики — казалось Бену еще более интимным, чем порка._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс потянул на себя верхний ящик небольшого комода и достал пару чистых брифов. Он присел перед Беном, помог ему их надеть. Бен зашипел, когда ткань коснулась задницы, но когда брифы сели как надо, это ощущение прошло._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс задержал руку на его бедре на несколько секунд дольше необходимого. Он стоял, склонив голову, и рассеянно любовался телом Бена. Но после отстранился и скомандовал:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ложись._ _ _ _ _

_____Он придержал для Бена одеяло, пока тот не улегся. Прохладный пододеяльник мягко коснулся разгоряченной кожи. Спина пульсировала от утихающей боли. Хакс укрыл его и повернулся к выходу._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен перехватил его запястье._ _ _ _ _

_____— Останься._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс удивленно посмотрел на его руку и спросил:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Что?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Останься. Пожалуйста._ _ _ _ _

_____— Зачем?_ _ _ _ _

_____Мозг отказывался соображать и придумывать красивые слова. Бену оставалось лишь сказать правду, глупую и очевидную. Ту, которая наверняка убедила бы Хакса._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты нужен мне._ _ _ _ _

_____То ли в его голосе отчетливо слышалось отчаяние, то ли ответ получился чересчур искренним, но Хакс присел рядом с Беном на кровать, лицом к нему._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не могу остаться надолго._ _ _ _ _

_____— Знаю. Просто… посиди, пока я не усну._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс поколебался, прежде чем ответить._ _ _ _ _

_____— Хорошо._ _ _ _ _

_______Бен все еще сжимал его запястье. Он скользнул рукой вниз и переплел их пальцы. Хакс не сжал ладонь в ответ — но и не попытался высвободить ее. Бен счел это за небольшую победу.  
Глава 9  
Прежде чем открыть глаза, Бен мысленно приготовился к всепоглощающему чувству вины, которое всегда настигало его на следующий день после приступов. И сожалел он даже не о том, что сделал, а о том, что сделали или сказали окружающие. Так же, как люди с тяжким похмельем винят бармена в том, что доливал им мало воды._ _ _

_____Когда он наконец распахнул глаза, рядом с ним никого не было. Ожидаемо. Как и то, что тело ломило так, будто по нему каток проехался. Но тугой узел вины, обычно скручивающийся внутри, так и не появился, несмотря на его ожидания. Он просто… исчез. Сменился легкостью и спокойствием._ _ _ _ _

_____Но его смущала тишина. Они привык к тому, что Рей пела по утрам в душе. Или напевала под нос во время готовки. Или порхала по квартире с тряпкой для пыли — и снова пела. Для такого миниатюрного создания она была на удивление шумной._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен скинул одеяло и сел, поморщившись от боли в спине и ноющих мышцах. Он прошел в гостиную. Боясь того, что учинил вчера, он поначалу жмурился, давая себе время морально подготовиться. Но когда он прошел по стенке внутрь и открыл глаза, то все просто… исчезло._ _ _ _ _

_____Не было осколков стекла и посуды. Вся мебель стояла на своих местах, пропали дыры в стене. Взамен разбитой лампы красовалась новая, еще лучше. На ковре все еще были видны линии от прошедшегося по нему пылесоса._ _ _ _ _

_____Но у Бена даже не было пылесоса. И вообще, как его шум не разбудил?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен медленно прошел на кухню, но и там все тоже было чисто. Насколько он помнил, он успел перебить почти всю посуду — но когда он открыл шкаф, на полках обнаружился новенький набор тарелок и чашек. Обычно они с Рей перебивались тем, что могли найти в комиссионке. Теперь все было одинаковым._ _ _ _ _

_____Он с сомнением взял в руки чашку с незатейливым цветочным узором и потянулся к полке, на которой держал свой запас дешевого кофе. Он исчез — вместо него появились ряды кофейных капсул марки Keurig. Что было странно, потому что в доме даже кофеварки никогда не стояло. Но Бен развернулся, предполагая увидеть стоящий на своем месте древний кофейник, выцепленный им на барахолке — и да, на его месте возникла именно кофеварка и именно Keurig._ _ _ _ _

_____Ни за что в жизни Бен не смог бы представить, как Хакс, в костюме и при галстуке, идет посреди ночи в Уолмарт со списком покупок. А потом несколько раз возвращается туда же за очередной партией. Тщательно убирает и чинит все в квартире, заменяет старые вещи новыми. И еще и мусор после себя выносит. Да Бен не мог Хакса даже за рулем его собственного автомобиля представить.  
Но другого объяснения просто не было. Хакс, должно быть, несколько часов на все это потратил._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен оглянулся в поисках мобильника, но везде было пусто. Осталась только ваза с розами, непонятно как уцелевшая во время приступа. Бен вспомнил, что Рей утащила его телефон к себе, и пошел в ее комнату. На полу, как всегда, валялись вещи, книги и бумажки. Бен порадовался, что Хакс ничего здесь не тронул._ _ _ _ _

_____Телефон лежал на кровати, на смятой розовой простыни. Бен взял его в руки и обнаружил два новых сообщения. Одно, очень короткое, было от Рей._ _ _ _ _

______Я сегодня переночую у Финна и По._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Никаких «я люблю тебя», смайликов и сердечек. Могла бы уж сразу написать, что ненавидит его и не желает его больше видеть. Именно так эта смс переводилась с ее языка._ _ _ _ _

_____Второе сообщение прислал ему По._ _ _ _ _

______С нами все в порядке, но тебе б лучше звякнуть маме. А, и Рей у нас._ _ _ _ _ _

_____И ничего от Хакса. Как и от Леи — значит, Рей все-таки не выдала ей его новый номер. Бен открыл их с Хаксом чат и увидел новые для него сообщения._ _ _ _ _

______Это Рей, сестра Бена. Он сейчас не в лучшем состоянии, и мы никак не можем его успокоить. Я знаю, что вы вроде как в отношениях, — и мне очень не хочется вас в это втягивать — но нам бы пригодилась любая помощь. Так что, если вы не заняты, пожалуйста, приезжайте. Может, он хоть вас послушает._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс ответил ей сразу же._ _ _ _ _

______Я скоро буду._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Бен присел на кровать и написал ему:_ _ _ _ _

______Прости. Я не хотел, чтобы ты меня таким видел._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Потом переключился на чат с Рей и начал продумывать объяснения своим вчерашним действиям — и длинные извинения перед ней. Но решил пока ничего не писать и дать ей время передохнуть от всего этого._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс ответил:_ _ _ _ _

______Какие у тебя планы на вечер?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Никаких._ _ _ _ _ _

________Хорошо. Я пришлю машину к восьми. Надень костюм._  
***  
Бен не знал, чем себя занять. Впервые с момента поступления в колледж он умирал от скуки. Проблема была даже не в том, что ему ничего не хотелось — он просто не имел возможности заняться тем, чего хотел._ _ _

_____Так что он снова лег спать._ _ _ _ _

_____Его разбудил какой-то шум. Бен открыл глаза и увидел идущую к выходу Рей. Одной рукой она придерживала на плече сумку, во второй держала вещмешок._ _ _ _ _

_____— Эй, постой, — произнес Бен, садясь прямо. Волна поднявшейся паники прогнала последние остатки сна._ _ _ _ _

_____Она застыла, словно Бен застал ее за чем-то незаконным._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну чего тебе, — произнесла она. На вопрос было не похоже._ _ _ _ _

_____— Может, мы, ну не знаю, как-то обговорим это?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Не о чем разговаривать. Я какое-то время поживу у тети Леи._ _ _ _ _

_____Наружу едва не прорвался слепой гнев — но Бен подавил его._ _ _ _ _

_____— Почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____Рей поставила сумки на пол и присела на диван. Каждый раз когда она оказывалась рядом, она так или иначе старалась к нему прикоснуться: закидывала ногу ему на бедро, клала руку ему на колено, ерошила ему волосы. Сейчас же Рей устроилась чуть поодаль. Она с тем же успехом могла просто встать на другом краю обрыва._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я люблю тебя, — произнесла она, и напряжение Бена немного спало. — Верю тебе. И я почти всегда на твоей стороне в любом споре._ _ _ _ _

_____— Но?.._ _ _ _ _

_____— Твое поведение по отношению к матери зашло слишком далеко. Она постоянно пытается наладить с тобой общение. Беспокоится о тебе. Она так одинока, ей так плохо, а тебе совсем ее не жаль. Просто… — она посмотрела на свои сложенные на коленях руки. — Меня просто пугает мысль, что когда-нибудь я расстрою тебя, даже не подозревая об этом. И ты, вместо того, чтобы дать мне это исправить, просто…_ _ _ _ _

_____Она оборвала себя и склонила голову, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что просто? — спросил Бен, не желая знать ответа._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я боюсь, что ты причинишь мне боль._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я бы никогда…_ _ _ _ _

_____Рей подняла на него остекленевший взгляд._ _ _ _ _

_____— Но это возможно. И я… живу в постоянном страхе. После аварии я уже даже не знаю, кому и чему мне верить, и… — она затихла. У нее задрожал подбородок._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен вдруг понял, что она никогда раньше не видела его приступов. Не была свидетельницей того, как он может себя вести, и лишь слышала об этом от него и тех, кто прочувствовал это на себе. Даже во время драки с санитарами она лежала в другом конце больницы. А остальные приступы и вовсе случались в ее отсутствии._ _ _ _ _

_____Он потянулся к ней, чтобы взять за руку, обнять — сделать то же, что она делала для него, когда ему было плохо. Но она отодвинулась._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это временно, — пообещала она. Утерла ладонью глаза и сделала глубокий вдох. — Может, на неделю. Она так расстроена — не хочу бросать ее одну._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я понимаю, — кивнул Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Правда?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Если бы на ее месте был я, ты поступила бы так же._ _ _ _ _

_____Она мрачно, устало улыбнулась — Бен не видел такой улыбки с того момента, как она начала оправляться после аварии. Она всегда старалась казаться оживленной оптимисткой, и Бен знал, что это было не свойство натуры, а осознанный выбор. Под веселой маской скрывались боль и сожаление. Он вспомнил о пуантах, висевших на ручке ее двери._ _ _ _ _

_______— В этом и вся разница между тобой и твоей матерью, Бен, — Рей поднялась и закинула на плечо сумку. — Ты бы никогда не оказался на ее месте.  
***  
У дома остановился еще один чертов лимузин. Поначалу Бен думал, что Хаксу положено разъезжать в них по статусу, но теперь сомневался, не пытается ли тот его впечатлить._ _ _

_____Водитель открыл перед ним дверь, и Бен влез внутрь. Он смотрел, как кампус за окном сменился пригородом, потом — улицами города. Старался удержаться и от мрачных размышлений, и от того, чтобы смотреть на свое отражение в тонированном окне. Несмотря на царапину на скуле и разбитую нижнюю губу, он выглядел моложе и привлекательнее, чем обычно._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс больше ему не писал, и сам Бен был так подавлен уходом Рей, что не пытался завести беседу. Весь оставшийся день он метался между предвкушением и печалью._ _ _ _ _

_____Они остановились в оживленном районе, водитель снова открыл дверь. Бен вылез. Он не знал, полагалось ли дать ему на чай, да и наличных у него с собой не было. Так что он просто помахал водителю рукой и направился ко входу в здание._ _ _ _ _

_____На парадной двери имелась гравировка с надписью, «Pomme». Внутри при свечах ужинали люди. При одном лишь взгляде на их платья, запонки и ювелирные украшения можно было перестать волноваться, что он не впишется в общество в своем дорогущем костюме._ _ _ _ _

_____Но он все равно чувствовал себя на редкость неуютно. Когда он вошел и обвел ресторан взглядом, высматривая Хакса, его внимание привлекла официантка._ _ _ _ _

_____— На сколько персон нам приготовить стол? — спросила она._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я должен тут кое с кем встретиться, — наугад выпалил Бен. — Хакс здесь?_ _ _ _ _

_____— О, сюда, пожалуйста._ _ _ _ _

_____Она провела его через зал к небольшому алькову. Хакс сидел внутри и смотрел в экран телефона. Он не поднимал взгляда ни когда Бен подошел, ни когда официантка отодвинула для него стул._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен сел. Для него уже был приготовлен стакан воды. Перед Хаксом стоял бокал вина. Они впервые сидели друг напротив друга, и Бен начал беззастенчиво его разглядывать. В отблесках пламени Хакс походил на божество: золотые ресницы касались острых скул, фарфоровую кожу покрывали веснушки. Ни один волос не выбивался из идеально уложенной прически. Сегодня на Хаксе был светло-серый костюм с узким галстуком цвета ночного моря, скроенный так, чтобы подчеркивать изящность фигуры._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен всю жизнь только и делал, что пытался избежать чужих прикосновений. Но все, чего ему сейчас хотелось, — это протянуть руку и взъерошить Хаксу волосы. Или коснуться его носа. Что угодно — лишь бы тот его заметил. Но вместо этого Бен взял в руки свое меню и пробежался взглядом по длинному списку французских названий. Спокойнее не стало: Бен уже сейчас знал, что не съест ничего из этого. Он выбрал первое попавшееся блюдо, название которого смог выговорить, и понадеялся, что Хакс не обратит внимания на его плохой аппетит. В дорогих ресторанах ему всегда приходилось лишь уныло гонять по тарелке еду._ _ _ _ _

_____Подошел официант, и Хакс отложил телефон на стол, вниз экраном. Бена он все еще будто не замечал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Готовы заказывать?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, — с улыбкой ответил Хакс, держа в руках меню. — Мне утку с апельсинами, а моему спутнику — макароны с сыром._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прошу прощения, сэр. Макароны с сыром мы не подаем._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс продолжал улыбаться._ _ _ _ _

_____— Сколько месяцев вы уже здесь работаете? Два, три?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Шесть, — произнес сбитый с толку официант._ _ _ _ _

_____— М-м, — протянул Хакс. Он достал из нагрудного кармана визитку и протянул ее официанту. — Будьте так любезны, вернитесь на кухню и попросите шефа дю Понт приготовить порцию макарон с сыром. А когда она пошлет вас, отдайте это ей._ _ _ _ _

_____— Сделаю в точности как вы сказали, — озадаченно сказал тот, взяв визитную карточку._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда он ушел, Бен спросил у Хакса:_ _ _ _ _

_____— И что это сейчас было?_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс впервые за этот вечер перевел на него взгляд и приподнял бровь — молчаливое напоминание, что Бену было не позволено говорить, пока к нему не обратятся._ _ _ _ _

_____— Просто развлекаюсь, — все же ответил он._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен вздрогнул: с кухни послышался какой-то грохот и возмущенные крики на французском языке. Побледневший официант вернулся к их столику._ _ _ _ _

_____— Приношу вам свои искренние извинения, сэр. Ваш заказ скоро будет готов._ _ _ _ _

_____— Благодарю за ваши усилия, — отозвался Хакс. Когда официант стремительно удалился, Хакс ответил на немой вопрос Бена: — Это мой ресторан._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я думал, ты бомбы делаешь._ _ _ _ _

_____На лице Хакса появилось выражение школьника, впервые завалившего орфографический тест._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я управляю промышленным предприятием по изготовлению взрывчатки. Инвестирование — мое хобби. Десять лет назад я познакомился с шефом дю Понт. Тогда она только окончила кулинарную школу, а я проспонсировал открытие ее первого ресторана. И вот мы здесь._ _ _ _ _

_____Все это было настолько далеко от того, чем жил Бен. Возможно, это он был тем самым завалившим тест школьником._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это очень… интересно._ _ _ _ _

_____— Отнюдь. Но благодарю за жест, — он сделал глоток и продолжил пристально разглядывать Бена. От его взгляда тот заерзал на стуле, и ноющая боль напомнила ему о событиях предыдущей ночи. Его лицо залила краска, и, судя по мимолетной улыбке Хакса, тот сложил два и два и сообразил, о чем думал Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс подался вперед и положил на стол руки._ _ _ _ _

_____— Как ты?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен пожал плечами. Об этом ему разговаривать не хотелось._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс снова отстранился._ _ _ _ _

_____— Хотя бы честно. Знаешь, я недавно читал на досуге Йодера, его последнюю работу по Констанцинизму, — и он приводит довольно мощные аргументы в пользу объединения церковной и светской власти._ _ _ _ _

_____— Чушь, — на автомате откликнулся Бен. — Ты, наверное, не читал Лайтхарта. Он в своих трудах громит все теории Йодера — вплоть до того, что Константин мог вообще не быть христианином…_ _ _ _ _

_____К тому моменту, как им принесли заказ, Бен уже вовсю разглагольствовал о римской политике. Хакс лишь иногда выдавал остроумную колкость или задавал поощряющие вопросы. Бен съел почти все свои макароны с сыром и целую корзинку хлеба, стоявшую на столе. Когда солнце село, а они оба закончили ужинать, Бен почувствовал себя невероятно раскованно. Кажется, он действительно неплохо проводил время…_ _ _ _ _

_____Перед их столом возникла тучная, щебечущая по-французски женщина в белом фартуке. Хакс с улыбкой поднялся на ноги._ _ _ _ _

_____— Фабьенн, — произнес он, обнимая ее._ _ _ _ _

_____Они завели оживленный разговор на беглом французском — Бен не понимал ни слова. По их жестам можно было догадаться, что речь о еде, о том, насколько она была восхитительной. Затем заговорили о счете: Хакс настаивал на том, чтобы его оплатить, а шеф дю Понт — на том, что не примет оплаты. Кажется, в конце концов Хакс выиграл. Он поцеловал ее на прощание в щеку, и женщина удалилась._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты знаешь французский? — рискнул спросить Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, совсем чуть-чуть, — ответил Хакс — у Бена закралось подозрение, что это лишь верхушка айсберга его лингвистических познаний._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс меж тем осушил свой бокал до дна и снова встал, застегивая верхнюю пуговицу костюма._ _ _ _ _

_________— Пойдем?_  
***  
Бен старался не загадывать, каким будет этот вечер — но потрясающий ужин и прогулка по порту все равно резко отличались от того, что он мог себе вообразить. Их разговор не прерывался ни на минуту. Хакс безо всяких усилий направлял его в нужное русло, постоянно оставаясь в пределах интересных Бену тем. Сложно было сказать, специально ли Хакс выкроил время для того, чтобы изучить предпочтения, о которых Бен однажды обмолвился, или у них просто было так много общего. Оба варианта казались Бену весьма лестными.  
Они подошли к краю пристани, и Хакс, снова расстегнув пиджак, сел. Дорогая ткань костюма коснулась грязного камня. Хакс вытащил из нагрудного кармана серебристый портсигар и вынул тонкую сигарету. Зажав ее между пальцев, он поднял взгляд на Бена и похлопал рядом с собой.  
— Присядь.  
И Бен сел, свесив ноги в парадных туфлях над бурлящей водой, плещущейся внизу. Хакс прикурил сигарету и ощутимо расслабился, выдохнув дым через ноздри. 

_____Они впервые за долгое время замолчали, смотря на огни города за рекой, мост и лодки, качающиеся на воде. Ночь была безоблачной и тихой. Бен безуспешно пытался понять, что все это могло значить._ _ _ _ _

_____Он бросил взгляд на лицо Хакса, четкий светлый профиль на фоне окружавшей его темноты. Сигаретный дым клубился вокруг, ветер слегка колыхал волосы._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен скользнул взглядом по точеной челюсти, к нежной коже шеи. Хакс застыл с поднятой к лицу рукой, зажимая сигарету между тонких пальцев. На одном из них было уже знакомое Бену кольцо._ _ _ _ _

_____Без искажавших восприятие извращенных фантазий, без страха быть раскритикованным Хаксом — без ощущения пристального взгляда на себе понять все оказалось не так уж сложно._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты женат, — озвучил свой вывод Бен, несмотря на то, что говорить ему пока не разрешали._ _ _ _ _

_____На лице Хакса не отразилось ни удивления, ни смущения. Он посмотрел на Бена с той же непробиваемой самоуверенностью, которая не покидала его весь этот вечер._ _ _ _ _

_____— И как ты это выяснил?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен в ответ ткнул в свою разбитую губу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты меня им бил._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс затянулся еще раз._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бил, — подтвердил он на выдохе._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты изменяешь со мной жене._ _ _ _ _

_____— В свою защиту скажу, что до сегодняшнего дня никогда не рассматривал оплату чужих расходов как акт супружеской измены, — он помолчал и тихо добавил: — Все обернулось сложнее, чем я рассчитывал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я бы уточнил, но ты снова открестишься причинами личного характера и скажешь какую-нибудь гадость._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс наконец посмотрел прямо на него — с некоторым удивлением, словно ковер у него под ногами вдруг заявил, что не любит, когда по нему ходят. Но через миг к нему вновь вернулось прежнее самодовольное выражение._ _ _ _ _

_____— А тебе нужно это знать?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен задумался. С одной стороны, чужие измены его никак не касались. С другой же, следовало быть в курсе, если он был частью этой измены._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, — наконец ответил он, сложив руки на коленях._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мы с Элис, — начал Хакс, — на пороге разрыва._ _ _ _ _

_____— И насколько близко к нему?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Дело дошло до суда, если ты об этом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Значит, ты разошелся с женой и решил найти себе… кого, замену в виде нуждающегося студента-гуманитария? Кого-то, за кого сможешь платить?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Близко. Но не совсем._ _ _ _ _

_____— Просто расскажи. Ты сам сказал, я не могу уйти от тебя. И можешь так же прямо сказать и об этом._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс посмотрел на воду под своими ступнями — и сквозь огромный монолит, высеченный из власти и денег, вдруг проступил живой человек, обычного человеческого размера и возраста._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я помню одиннадцатое сентября. Я смотрел, как мир трескается под тяжестью всеобщей скорби, пока моя семья и наш бизнес богатеют на ней. Я в то время только что пошел в колледж._ _ _ _ _

_____— На какую специальность?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Скульптура, — тускло улыбнулся Хакс. — Потом отец заболел, и я перешел на «бизнес и экономику»: все равно меня бы заставили взять на себя дела компании после его смерти._ _ _ _ _

_____Это объясняло благородную шершавость его рук. Бен представил, как он обрабатывает камень или бетон, как мнет глину, придает ей нужную форму. Разрушать, чтобы сделать сильнее — Хаксу шло._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я никогда не хотел такой жизни. Если на чистоту — то делал все, чтобы ее избежать. Мне не следовало втягивать в свое болото еще одного человека, — Хакс еще раз глубоко затянулся и стряхнул пепел в море. — Десять лет брака, перечеркнутые одним ошибочным суждением._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен понимал. Наверное, даже слишком хорошо._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты причинил ей боль._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не… не бил ее. Но я постоянно настаивал, чтобы она подчинялась моей воле, отказывался признавать ее потребности. Я гордился тем, что заботился о ней — и оскорблялся, когда она не выказывала за это благодарности. Годы обид превратили их в ненависть, которая, как я полагаю — не без облегчения — была обоюдной._ _ _ _ _

_____— И она тебя бросила._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да. Она меня бросила._ _ _ _ _

_____— А какое это ко мне имеет отношение?_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс на мгновение задержал на нем взгляд и издал звук, который, наверное, можно было принять за смешок._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я ценю, что ты не скрываешь своей самовлюбленности._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен никогда не считал себя самовлюбленным человеком. Впрочем, он полагал, что самовлюбленные люди вообще не склонны этого за собой замечать._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это оскорбление?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Зависит от восприятия, — ответил Хакс, снисходительно улыбаясь уголками губ. — Ты считаешь эгоизм своей слабостью?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет._ _ _ _ _

_____— Тогда да, это оскорбление, — он вздохнул. — Еще одна ошибка, вызванная действием некоторого небезызвестного вещества, привела к тому, что я поделился своими неурядицами с мистером Демероном._ _ _ _ _

_____— Погоди, — прервал его Бен. — Ты покупаешь у По травку?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Как и все, разве нет?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет. В смысле, я не покупаю, все остальные — да. Ты просто не похож на того, кому это надо, вот и все._ _ _ _ _

_____— Или, возможно, это ты не слишком наблюдателен, — Хакс не обратил внимания на возмущение Бена и продолжил: — Что неудивительно для человека с сомнительными, но многочисленными связями, мистер Демерон упомянул, что меня могла бы заинтересовать компания одного из его друзей. За определенную плату. Я ответил, что не заинтересован в продажной любви, он отступил, и жизнь пошла своим чередом. После очередной… размолвки с Элис я проинформировал мистера Демерона, что он может распространять мои контактные данные по своему усмотрению._ _ _ _ _

_____— И сколько человек тебе написало?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Один. Не думаю, что он планировал представить мне кого-либо кроме тебя. Он обладает редким талантом чувствовать подходящих людей._ _ _ _ _

_____— Почему ты не хотел со мной видеться?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Потому что моя нужда в тебе не предполагала этого, она никогда не должна была перетечь в реальную жизнь. Я не собирался взваливать на себя груз обеспечения полного контроля над тобой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прошедшее время, — пробормотал Бен. Все наконец-то встало на свои места. — Ты привел меня сюда, чтобы расстаться._ _ _ _ _

_____Сигарета прогорела до фильтра. Хакс выбросил ее в воду и выпустил последний клуб дыма._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я покрою все твои траты до конца обучения. Они будут оформлены как расходы компании, и в будущем ты будешь рассматриваться ей как интерн. Я прислал тебе письмо с предложением работы — ты уже обладаешь всеми нужными для нее навыками. В случае, если тебе понадобится указать предыдущие места работы, можешь перенаправить своих работодателей к нам. Уверяю тебя, я предоставлю тебе должные рекомендации._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен сжал пальцами бетон. Он привык к сиюминутным вспышкам гнева, но теперь ощущал внутри лишь оцепенение. Пустоту. Он израсходовал весь свой запас чувств — и теперь от него осталась лишь высушенная оболочка._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты хочешь со мной расстаться, — повторил он, скорее для себя, чем для Хакса._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс поймал его взгляд и посмотрел на него безо всякой жалости. Его голос вторил глазам:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Мы никогда и не были вместе._ _ _ _ _

_____Он хотел было встать, но Бен перехватил его запястье, сжал руку, скрытую под слоями дорогой ткани._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты же заботишься обо мне._ _ _ _ _

_____По лицу Хакса скользнуло сомнение, резкость ушла и сменилась чем-то другим. Эмоцией человека, которого Бен не знал — и теперь уже не смог бы узнать никогда._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс отдернул руку и перешел на шепот, словно думал, что кто-то может их подслушать:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Если ты правда в это веришь, поверь и в то, что этот разрыв — лучшее, что я могу тебе дать, — он застегнул пиджак, одернул его и поправил волосы. — За тобой скоро приедет машина._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен безмолвно смотрел на Хакса, пока тот наблюдал за ним через плечо. Между ними повисли бесконечные секунды молчания, заполненные тем, что могло бы быть._ _ _ _ _

_______— Прощай, Бен, — произнес Хакс и пошел прочь.  
Глава 10  
Всего за несколько дней Бен потерял наставника, лучшего друга и человека, наиболее приближенного к тому, что люди звали любовником._ _ _

_____Следующую неделю он прожил, будто в тумане. Он, как мог, закопался в учебу, которая прерывалась лишь чередой безделья. Он досмотрел «Хор» и начал «Сверхъестественное». Наблюдал за тем, как лепестки его роз увязают и облетают, ложась неаккуратными кучками на кофейный столик. Уныло смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале: на то, как с каждым днем заживает губа и исчезает синяк на щеке._ _ _ _ _

_____Одним утром ему написала мать. Он не открывал ее письмо до вечера, но любопытство все-таки пересилило, и он почувствовал слегка мазохистское желание узнать, что в нем — какую бы отповедь ни накатала мать. К своему удивлению, он обнаружил лишь:_ _ _ _ _

______Надеюсь, что ты в порядке._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Это больше чего бы то ни было походило на извинение — и он ответил коротким _«Я в порядке»_ , которое могло послужить эквивалентом ответного извинения._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей он, однако, в одну из ночей написал напрямую._ _ _ _ _

______Мне жаль._ _ _ _ _ _

______Я скучаю,_ — добавил он утром._ _ _ _ _

_____И _«возвращайся»_ на следующий день._ _ _ _ _

_____Она не вернулась. И не ответила._ _ _ _ _

_____С Хаксом все обстояло иначе. Бен тщательно обдумывал послания к нему, от гневных пафосных тирад о том, что он бросил Бена, до обвинений в трусости. По ночам он лежал без сна, представляя себе семейную жизнь Хакса, бурля от зависти при мысли, что тот мог прикасаться к кому-то кроме него, любить кого-то кроме него. В конце концов, он выгорел настолько, что эти мысли стали причинять лишь тупую боль — жалкое напоминание, что Бен был всего лишь вторым._ _ _ _ _

_____Как-то раз в дождливый день Бен тащился домой из универа. Он не видел ни По, ни Финна с того самого дня — хотя Финн иногда бросал на него сердитые взгляды, проезжая мимо на скейте._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен остановился у входа, чтобы проверить почтовый ящик. Позади него открылась входная дверь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Твою мать, — пробормотали у него за спиной, и дверь тут же закрылась.  
Бен обернулся и прислушался, сомневаясь, но все же подошел к двери и постучал._ _ _ _ _

_____— По? — спросил он. — Мы можем поговорить?_ _ _ _ _

_____Изнутри залаял шпиц — меховой шарик с глупой кличкой БиБи. Но только и всего._ _ _ _ _

_____— По, я только что слышал твой голос. Не будь говнюком, я хочу извиниться._ _ _ _ _

_____По приоткрыл дверь на парочку дюймов — ровно настолько, насколько позволяла цепочка. На его лице не было улыбки — и это встревожило Бена больше, чем все остальное. По ведь всегда всем улыбался._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты же не собираешься меня бить, да?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен указал на свое лицо, на котором все еще желтели остатки синяка._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вообще-то это ты меня ударил._ _ _ _ _

_____— А, — заметил По. — Ну точно._ _ _ _ _

_____Он закрыл дверь, чтобы убрать цепочку, и открыл ее полностью. На нем были льняные штаны и черный кроп-топ с надписью (р)эволюция. По держал на руках БиБи, который, по счастью, наконец-то заткнулся._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен всегда ненавидел такие моменты, какими бы необходимыми они ни были. У него имелся список извинений, заготовленный для учителей и прочих социальных работников, которым пришлось столкнуться со всем этим дерьмом._ _ _ _ _

_____Но Бен уже вырос из списков. Потому он просто честно произнес:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне правда очень жаль. Давно я так не срывался._ _ _ _ _

_____По пожал плечами и снова начал потихоньку улыбаться._ _ _ _ _

_____— Кто старое помянет, бро. Хорошо, что Хакс приехал, да?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен потер затылок._ _ _ _ _

_____— Кстати, об этом…_ _ _ _ _

_____Покрасневшие глаза По сузились. Скоро до него дошло._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ох, чувак, вот это жестко. Я думал, вы с ним поладите._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я тоже._ _ _ _ _

_____— И что он, типа просто порвал с тобой? Почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен почувствовал поднявшийся к горлу комок. Из всех людей, с которыми он теоретически мог бы это обсудить… По даже не входил в число таких людей. Бен не ожидал от него ни легкого прощения, ни внезапного сочувствия._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не знаю. Кажется, не совсем с женой развелся или типа того._ _ _ _ _

_____— С женой? Бля, я и понятия не имел. Ты же знаешь, я бы никогда не начал пихать тебя кому-то в любовники, бро. Я для такого слишком уважаю институт брака._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ага, знаю. Я в принципе уверен, что они уже разошлись, так что даже не знаю, в чем тут дело._ _ _ _ _

_____— А поговорить ты с ним пробовал?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Он не хочет со мной разговаривать._ _ _ _ _

_____По лицу По скользнула хитрая улыбка._ _ _ _ _

_____— А привлечь его внимание ты пробовал?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Это еще как?— с долей скепсиса уточнил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____По распахнул дверь и пригласил Бена внутрь, чего тот обычно пытался избегать: в их квартире воняло благовониями, и присесть можно было либо на кресло-мешок, либо на раскиданные по полу подушки. По усадил Бена в кресло, а сам устроился на полу, позволив БиБи свернуться клубком у него на колене._ _ _ _ _

_____По поднял на Бена взгляд и произнес:_ _ _ _ _

_______— Есть у меня одна идейка. Хочу, чтобы ты выслушал.  
***  
Это было глупо. Это было неэтично. И это было единственной надеждой Бена привлечь внимание Хакса._ _ _

_____Но пришлось хорошенько прогуляться._ _ _ _ _

_____Он доехал в автобусе до ресторана средней руки — он был уверен, что этот-то Хаксу не принадлежит точно. Заказал на вынос еды за двоих и оставил столько чаевых, словно действительно там поужинал. Всю еду он отдал бездомному на улице — и направился в бар неподалеку._ _ _ _ _

_____Это была дешевая забегаловка для студентов. Здесь они играли в бильярд и смотрели по телеку футбол. Подавали тут пиво и гамбургеры. Эта часть плана была самой скучной, и Бен нашел себе уединенное местечко в углу, чтобы скоротать время._ _ _ _ _

_____Скоро подошла бармен — Бен заказал только одну Ширли Темпл, расплатившись карточкой. Он читал книгу и иногда поглядывал на группу из шестерых девчонок. Выглядели они вполне невинно, и Бен все поднимал глаза, чтобы удостовериться, что они не ушли. Но и через полтора часа те продолжали потягивать дорогие коктейли._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен подозвал бармена._ _ _ _ _

_____— Можете налить им за мой счет?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Что, всем? — спросила она, смотря на девушек._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ага. Но дайте я только расплачусь сначала._ _ _ _ _

_____Бармен бросила на него озадаченный взгляд, но просьбу выполнила. Бен оставил ей щедрые чаевые и вышел из бара._ _ _ _ _

_____Он заказал Uber вместо того, чтобы сесть в автобус, и машина довезла его до аптеки. Там Бен купил пять пакетиков мармеладных мишек и диетическую колу, а остаток пути до дома прошел пешком._ _ _ _ _

_____И если бы не сработало и это, то не сработало бы уже, наверное, ничего._ _ _ _ _

_____Он уже был почти на месте, когда зазвонил телефон. Бен ухмыльнулся, увидев высветившееся на экране слово. «Папочка»._ _ _ _ _

_____— Алло?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Какого черта ты там творишь?_ _ _ _ _

_____— В каком это смысле? — актер из Бена был никакой, но это уже не имело значения._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ужин, коктейли, счет из аптеки на одиннадцать долларов. Ты меня за идиота считаешь?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен постарался, чтобы в голосе прозвучало праведное возмущение._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты что, следишь за моей картой?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Разумеется, слежу — плачу по ней я! А ты пользуешься ей, чтобы… чтобы…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Чтобы что? — уточнил Бен, не скрывая своего веселья._ _ _ _ _

_____Повисло молчание. Наверное, Хакс сообразил._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это ведь просто уловка, так?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен закусил губы, чтобы не рассмеяться. Его жизнь катилась ко всем чертям так стремительно, что терять уже было попросту нечего. Их разрыв в каком-то смысле даже освободил его. Бен остановился на пороге дома и облокотился о перила._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не понимаю, о чем ты._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Ты специально потратился, чтобы все выглядело, словно ты на свидании, и я снова тебе позвонил._ _ _ _ _

_____Из-за раздвижных стеклянных дверей выглянул По. Он бросил на Бена вопросительный взгляд, и тот показал ему два больших пальца._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я очень разочарован в тебе, Бен. Я считал, что ты гораздо, гораздо… — продолжал Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____По распахнул дверь шире и крикнул, специально понизив голос:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Идем, Бен, я уже и вино открыл!_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну, я пошел, — сказал Бен Хаксу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что? Кто там…_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен повесил трубку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Купился? — спросил По._ _ _ _ _

_____— Думаю, да, — ответил Бен, пряча улыбку._ _ _ _ _

_____По глянул на аптечный пакет в его руках._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это что, конфеты?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ага?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Поделишься? А то Финн сегодня на работе допоздна. Я хотел заказать китайской еды и включить «Бегущего по лезвию»._ _ _ _ _

_____— Какого года?_ _ _ _ _

_____По оскорбленно фыркнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что за вопрос? Восемьдесят второго, конечно._ _ _ _ _

_____Внезапно все те причины, по которым Бен его недолюбливал, растворились, словно слезы под дождем._ _ _ _ _

_______— Ну давай.  
***  
Телефон под подушкой зазвонил. Смотреть на яркий экран было больно, и Бен, все еще сонный, просто ответил на вызов._ _ _

_____— Да?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Зачем ты так со мной поступил? — спросил Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен посмотрел на время. Час ночи посмотрел в ответ._ _ _ _ _

_____— Как поступил?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты прекрасно знаешь, как._ _ _ _ _

_____Окончательно проснувшись, Бен победно улыбнулся в подушку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне как-то раз сказали, что полезно искать изъяны в чужой броне. Чтобы было удобнее латать._ _ _ _ _

_____— Считаешь себя моей слабостью?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты это сказал, не я._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс помолчал. Бен и через телефонные помехи отлично различал его раздражение._ _ _ _ _

_____— Итак?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Итак что?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Трахался ты или не трахался с тупорылым красавчиком сегодня? Кто это был, музыкант-ударник? Капитан футбольной команды?_ _ _ _ _

_____— А тебе какая разница?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Потому что ты мой, черт тебя дери, — почти прорычал Хакс, понизив голос._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты порвал со мной._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я отпустил тебя. Это разные вещи._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пафосная идиома через три, два, один… — пробормотал Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Спущенный с поводка пес все равно не ускользает за ограду._ _ _ _ _

_____— И вот теперь я пес._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты это сказал, не я._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен потер глаза. Он хотел именно этого — но не в час же ночи._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да не было никакого свидания, ясно?_ _ _ _ _

_____Он услышал облегченный вздох, от которого внутри все сжалось. Повисло долгое молчание, за время которого Бен почти успел снова заснуть. Но голос Хакса вывел его из дремы._ _ _ _ _

_____— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Спать я хочу, — невнятно проговорил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— А еще?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не знаю._ _ _ _ _

_____— Просто скажи мне, что тебе нужно, что угодно. Ты играешь в видеоигры? Я куплю тебе новую консоль. Я ускорю доставку, посылка завтра же будет лежать у твоего порога._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да я даже книги, которые ты прислал, не прочел еще._ _ _ _ _

_____— Тогда что? Мороженое? Уроки фехтования? Армагеддон?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты бы правда взорвал для меня целую страну?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Для тебя я бы взорвал и планету._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен слышал, как Хакс неглубоко и часто дышал — так дышит человек, вновь нашедший почти утерянную им навсегда дорогую вещь._ _ _ _ _

_____И Бен был не против этим воспользоваться. «Преимущество» — так звал это По._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты в курсе, чего я хочу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бен, — почти с мольбой ответил Хакс. — Ты же знаешь, что я не могу._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен медленно сел на кровати и запустил пальцы в волосы. Нужно было менять тактику. Нельзя было позволять Хаксу снова что-то ему покупать: тот снова закрыл бы этот свой гештальт и, довольный собой, опять стал бы игнорировать Бена, как раньше. Сейчас перевес был на чаше весов Бена, и нужно было воспользоваться им, пока Хакс не сорвался с крючка._ _ _ _ _

_____— Папочка… — произнес Бен так жалобно, как мог._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс негромко и хрипло застонал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пожалуйста. Не надо._ _ _ _ _

_____— Папочка, эта неделя была просто ужасной. Я просто хочу увидеть тебя. Пришли за мной машину, забери меня к себе._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс не ответил, и Бен попробовал снова:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Папочка…._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бен, — предупреждающе произнес Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____— Забери меня, пожалуйста._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс зашипел._ _ _ _ _

_____— С чего бы мне это делать? Ты так отвратительно себя повел, а я…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Тогда накажи меня._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это то, чего я хочу, папочка._ _ _ _ _

_____— Блядь, — выговорил Хакс. Повисло напряженное молчание. Затем он решился. — Соберись и стой у входа через двадцать минут._ _ _ _ _

_______И повесил трубку.  
***  
За Беном приехала обычная машина, — не лимузин — но в ней все равно имелась стеклянная перегородка между передним и задним сидением. Так что Бену не пришлось думать о том, чтобы вести себя пристойно, словно это не он сейчас собрался навестить своего покровителя, чтобы соблазнить его на секс._ _ _

_____Он не стал надевать костюм и обошелся обычной одеждой, надеясь, что все равно очень скоро ее с себя снимет. Он принял душ, побрился и уделил внимание другим мелочам, которым непреднамеренно научил его Хакс. Словно Бен был не неуклюжим студентом, а престижной куртизанкой._ _ _ _ _

_____Обычно Бен не страдал особой уверенностью в себе, но одно он про себя знал точно: в нем было неугасимое стремление получать то, чего ему хотелось. А хотелось ему Хакса, и он устал притворяться, что это было не так. Женатый или нет, властный или нет, он не имел права заводить себе игрушку лишь для того, чтобы позже ее отвергнуть._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен ожидал, что Хакс будет жить в многоэтажке в центре города, и был удивлен, когда автомобиль затормозил на окраине, у скромного дома в колониальном стиле. Водитель открыл перед ним дверь, и Бен по дороге к дому застегнул худи. Округлое крыльцо с уютными адирондакскими креслами окружали колонны, двойные раздвижные двери уже поджидали Бена._ _ _ _ _

_____Хотя на крыльце свет и горел, внутри было темно. Бен мимоходом заволновался, не уснул ли Хакс. Он не стал звонить и дернул ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта, так что он прошел внутрь._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен и в самых причудливых мечтах не мог представить, чтобы Хакс жил в подобном месте. Дом был таким… обычным. Дорого обставленным, но не похожим на тот футуристический рай, который нафантазировал себе Бен. Он не понимал, как Хакс может просыпаться здесь каждое утро, завтракать в отделанной мрамором кухне и, закинув на плечо деловой кейс, идти в гараж. Это было слишком реально, слишком лично. Бен всегда полагал, что Хакс постоянно был окружен толпой подручных — а теперь, стоя в его доме, когда полоса тусклого света освещала простые кожаные диваны и огромный телевизор, вдруг понял, почему Хакс изначально пошел на общение с ним. Этот дом был огромен, пуст и невероятно скучен._ _ _ _ _

_____Внимание Бена привлекли шаги на лестнице. Он обернулся и увидел Хакса, в нерешительности замершего на ступеньках. На нем все еще была вечерняя рубашка, с расстегнутой верхней пуговицей, закатанными рукавами и без галстука. Волосы выглядели не такими аккуратными, как обычно, словно Хакс то и дело ерошил их. Он застыл на месте с тем же выражением лица, которое было у него, когда он впервые увидел Бена на банкете._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бен, — произнес он._ _ _ _ _

_____— На часах два ночи. У тебя вообще повседневная одежда есть? — спросил тот, пытаясь спрятать облегчение. Он все еще был желанным гостем в этом доме._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс посмотрел на себя._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я был… занят этим вечером. И этим утром._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вот как, — по телефону веселье скрывать было легче._ _ _ _ _

_____Лицо Хакса посуровело, потеряв и тень благодарности за то, что Бен согласился прийти._ _ _ _ _

_____— За мной, — резко скомандовал он и пошел наверх._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен направился следом._ _ _ _ _

_____— А где миссис Хакс?_ _ _ _ _

_______— Полагаю, кувыркается с какой-нибудь командой бейсболистов, — ответил Хакс, не повернув головы.  
***  
— Раздевайся, — сказал Хакс, когда они добрались до его, по всей видимости, спальни. Королевских размеров кровать была аккуратно застелена покрывалом с золотым орнаментом. В отличие от обычных спален, в этой не было отпечатка ее хозяина: ни картин в рамках, ни стопки книг, ни разбросанных носков. Как в отеле._ _ _

_____— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Бен, пока Хакс копался в прикроватном ящике._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет, сначала выпьем и почитаем вслух любовную лирику Гинсберга. Конечно прямо сейчас._ _ _ _ _

_____— О, — Бен скинул одежду, чувствуя себе гораздо неуютнее, чем в последний раз, когда стоял перед Хаксом голым. Тогда он не мог мыслить трезво — сейчас у него такого преимущества не было._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс повернулся к нему, держа что-то в руках, и посмотрел на кучу белья под ногами у Бена._ _ _ _ _

_____— Серьезно? — невозмутимо произнес он, глядя Бену в глаза._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прости, — пробормотал тот. Он поднял одежду, аккуратно сложил ее и оставил на плетеной корзине._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс скинул подушки с кровати и сдернул покрывало._ _ _ _ _

_____— Иди сюда._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен залез на постель и пополз к Хаксу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Стоп, — скомандовал Хакс, когда Бен был в центре, в целом футе от самого Хакса._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен обескураженно вздохнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— Но я хочу коснуться тебя._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс рассмеялся._ _ _ _ _

_____— Знаю, что хочешь. Именно поэтому ты этого и не получишь, — он указал на спинку кровати с крепкой толстой перекладиной. — Садись вплотную. Спину держи ровно._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен недовольно повиновался. Пришлось сжать руки в кулаки, чтобы подавить желание прикоснуться._ _ _ _ _

_____В руках у Хакса, как стало видно теперь, была черная нейлоновая веревка. Он притянул локоть Бена к колену и привязал их друг к другу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне больше нравилось, когда ты меня боялся. Сиди смирно._ _ _ _ _

_____Закончив вязать узлы, он просунул под веревку два пальца, пошевелил ими и перешел ко второй паре конечностей. С ней он проделал то же самое._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ни звука, если только это будет не просьба прекратить или дать тебе кончить. Это понятно?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен открыл было рот, но Хакс сердито взглянул на него, и Бен заткнулся. Хакс свел вместе его запястья и перемотал их веревкой — даже длиннее, чем первые две._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс поднял его запястья над головой и привязал к перегородке. Бен наконец начал понимать. Он был связан по рукам и ногам и абсолютно беспомощен. Когда он попробовал пошевелиться, то осознал, что не может этого сделать. Поза была неудобной, унизительной — и очень возбуждающей. Начавший твердеть член лежал на животе Бена, и он чувствовал жар на щеках и груди каждый раз, когда тот дергался._ _ _ _ _

_____— Так-то лучше, — произнес Хакс, садясь перед Беном и закидывая ногу на ногу. Он оглядел Бена сверху вниз голодным хищным взглядом. Бен чувствовал жар его тела, но они не касались друг друга. Хакс был полностью одет, а Бен распластался перед ним голым._ _ _ _ _

_____— Кивни или мотни головой в ответ, — начал Хакс. — Кто-нибудь когда-нибудь касался тебя… — он потянулся кончиком пальца между ног Бена, почти дотронувшись до входа. Бен дернулся и схватил ртом воздух. — …здесь?_ _ _ _ _

_____Он потряс головой, неосознанно подаваясь навстречу касанию._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты сам не разрабатывал себя пальцами?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен снова потряс головой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Значит, внутри тебя до этого момента не было ничего постороннего, правильно я понимаю?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен кивнул. Он не мог понять, чего больше стыдился: своей неопытности или самого этого разговора, пусть и несколько одностороннего._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс вновь улыбнулся, так, что у Бена сладко сжалось сердца._ _ _ _ _

_____— Очень хорошо, — произнес Хакс и поднес к губам Бена два пальца. — Открой.  
Бен открыл рот, и Хакс засунул пальцы внутрь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Оближи._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен повиновался. Хакс двигал пальцами, трахал ими рот Бена. Тот стонал, жмуря глаза, и чувствовал, как полностью вставший член прижимался к животу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Такой чуткий, — пробормотал Хакс. — Я еще почти ничего не сделал, а ты уже готов на все, что угодно. Жалкое зрелище._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен застонал от легкости, с которой Хакс пробирался ему под кожу, предлагал ему все, чего он хотел, и ничего одновременно. Его потрясало то, как мало ему требовалось, чтобы завестись, — лишь внимание Хакса и одно его прикосновение._ _ _ _ _

_____— Думал, что это будет весело, — продолжил Хакс. Он вытянул пальцы изо рта Бена, и тот, чувствуя пустоту внутри, слепо потянулся за ними, насколько позволяли веревки. — Думал, что сможешь обыграть меня, и ничего тебе за это не будет._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен помотал головой и закусил губу. Хакс провел мокрыми пальцами по внутренней поверхности его бедра, заставляя Бена дрожать, и прикоснулся одним из них ко входу. Он провел подушечкой пальца по кругу. Бен ничего подобного никогда не чувствовал. Его тело содрогнулось, и кровать заскрипела._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет-нет, — строго сказал Хакс. — Я знаю, что твоя сила велика, но кровать мне ломать не смей._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен кивнул и попытался успокоиться. Он сделал порывистый вдох, когда Хакс проник внутрь, дразня его кончиком пальца._ _ _ _ _

_____— Такой тугой. Если не расслабишься, на это уйдут долгие часы._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, вверяя себя на милость касаниям Хакса._ _ _ _ _

_____— Хороший мальчик, — отозвался Хакс нежно._ _ _ _ _

_____Его палец проник глубже. Второй рукой он дотянулся до тюбика со смазкой и выдавил ее себе на ладонь. Она была холодной и, попав Бену на кожу, заставила его вздрогнуть._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс чуть вытянул палец и толкнулся снова. Бен никогда не думал, что почувствует себя заполненным от одной лишь такой мелочи._ _ _ _ _

_____Но в этом и состояла сила Хакса: доказывать, что как бы Бен ни старался победить его, тот мог при желании полностью его разгромить._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс продолжал, двигаясь внутри него, растягивая до тех пор, пока не добавил второй палец. От этого внизу тянуло и жгло, и Хакс добавил еще смазки. После этого Бен совершенно потерял счет времени. Восприятие сузилось до одной единственной точки, до ощущения прикосновения. Твердый тяжелый член пачкал предсеменем его живот, и несколько раз пришлось закусывать губу, чтобы не начать молить Хакса подрочить ему, немного облегчить пульсирующую боль от жажды касания._ _ _ _ _

_____Он начал вперед подаваться бедрами, желая, чтобы Хакс двигался быстрее, глубже. Тот перестал двигать рукой, заставляя Бена бесстыдно насаживаться на его пальцы, стеная, обливаясь потом и полностью утрачивая контроль. Веревки впивались в кожу и дико натирали, но эта замечательная боль лишь вынуждала его чувствовать все острее. Спинка кровати билась о стену и натирала Бену спину, запястья, перетянутые веревкой, скользили в ней._ _ _ _ _

_____— Как же долго я мечтал это сделать, — произнес Хакс — и без предупреждения толкнулся еще глубже._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен вскрикнул, крепко зажмурившись и выгнувшись перед Хаксом, моля, чтобы тот повторил свой жест._ _ _ _ _

_____— Еще, — попросил он, забыв про единственный данный ему запрет. Он немедленно покраснел от стыда и пожалел об этом._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс раздраженно цокнул языком и вытянул пальцы. Бен не сумел подавить всхлип и зачастил:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, еще, пожалуйста…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я научу тебя слушаться, — строго произнес Хакс, глядя на него исподлобья. — Извинись._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прости, прости, — выпалил Бен. — Я больше не заговорю, обещаю!_ _ _ _ _

_____— До тех пор…_ _ _ _ _

_____— До тех пор, пока не захочу прекратить или кончить._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс немедленно вошел внутрь обоими пальцами и снова надавил изнутри. Бен закричал от удовольствия и продолжил стонать, пока Хакс быстро и резко трахал его, каждый раз проходясь по простате._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты когда-нибудь кончал, не прикасаясь к члену, Бен?_ _ _ _ _

_____Он потряс головой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Теперь будешь._ _ _ _ _

_____Конечно, возбуждение, затопившее его, было необычным. Раньше Бен всегда чувствовал приближение оргазма пульсацией в члене, теперь же все тело напряглось и будто горело. Его трясло так сильно, что зубы выбивали дробь._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс трахал его с пошлым влажным звуком, не сводя глаз с лица Бена. Тот под внимательным испытующим взглядом готов был разорваться на части, чувствуя себя беспомощным и уязвимым, с каждым мгновением приближаясь к оргазму._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пожалуйста, — хрипло попросил он, — я сейчас…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Извинись за то, что подшутил надо мной, — приказал Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прости, прости…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты знаешь, что я хочу услышать. Не строй из себя недотрогу, Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен был возбужден настолько, что не мог толком складывать слова в предложения._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прости меня, папочка. Я никогда больше так не сделаю, я просто хотел еще раз услышать твой голос, я скучал по тебе._ _ _ _ _

_____Движения Хакса немного замедлились, глаза неуловимо расширились._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты скучал по мне?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен закивал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, папочка, прошу, пожалуйста…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Почему? У тебя остались мои деньги — на них ты и подписывался. Почему ты по мне скучал?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен больше не мог контролировать то, что говорил. Он потерял разницу между болью и удовольствием, пыткой и заботой. Все его усилия, тела и сознания, были сосредоточены лишь на том, чтобы не кончить без разрешения, не расстроить этим Хакса._ _ _ _ _

_____Так что он даже не понял, что выпалил правду, пока та сама не вырвалась наружу откуда-то из бессознательного._ _ _ _ _

_____— Потому что я люблю тебя, папочка, прошу…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Кончай, — торопливо приказал Хакс, словно у него вдруг кончился кислород. — Кончи для меня._ _ _ _ _

_____Он свободной рукой сжал бедро Бена, продолжая вбиваться в него пальцами, и одно это касание толкнуло его через край._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен кончил, забыв, как дышать, чувствуя, как член пульсирует от выстреливающей спермы, попадая на подбородок, шею, грудь и стекая вниз. Он сжимался вокруг пальцев Хакса, ощущал, как тот все еще двигался, посылая по его телу волны удовольствия. Вспотевшую кожу жгло там, где она скользила под веревками._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда его оргазм стих, Хакс тихо выдохнул и, прикрыв глаза, аккуратно вытянул пальцы. Он прижался щекой к бедру Бена, касаясь однодневной щетиной чувствительной, горячей кожи. Дотронулся до нее губами и поцеловал, чертя дорожку поцелуев ниже по ноге._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен смотрел туманным, но любопытным взглядом, лишенный абсолютно всех мыслей, как Хакс прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне его бедра. Он тихо застонал, посасывая кожу, проходясь по ней языком и дожидаясь, пока выступит кровь._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен тихо зашипел от острой боли. Тело все еще оставалось слишком чувствительным. Ему было больно, больно, и он хотел еще. Хотел, чтобы Хакс покрыл его метками с ног до головы, чтобы достал член и кончил ему на лицо.  
Но Хакс отстранился, еще раз нежно поцеловав темно-лиловый засос. Он любовно посмотрел на него и нажал большим пальцем. Бен дергался от каждого его движения._ _ _ _ _

_____— Зачем это? — спросил он, все еще силясь перевести дыхание._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс не отвел от него зачарованного взгляда._ _ _ _ _

_______— Скульптор всегда подписывает свою работу.  
Глава 11  
Рей была вегетарианкой, так что за весь прошлый год Бену не приходилось просыпаться от запаха жареного мяса. Так что, проснувшись в огромной мягкой кровати и учуяв бекон, Бен смешался._ _ _

_____Он перевернулся, почувствовал непривычную, острую боль и пришел в себя. Бен сел в кровати Хакса и потянулся. Он все еще был обнажен — и очень одинок. События прошлой ночи путались, но саднящие следы веревки на запястьях, коленях и локтях заставили его припомнить детали: Хакс развязал его, отер и уложил в кровать. Хотя Бен его и не просил, он все равно остался рядом, сидел, скрестив ноги, и наблюдал, как Бен засыпает._ _ _ _ _

_____Взгляд упал на темно-фиолетовый засос на бедре. Бен с благоговением дотронулся до саднящей, чувствительной кожи. По его лицу пробежала тень улыбки, и он вдруг…_ _ _ _ _

_____Боже. Он признался Хаксу в любви. Он серьезно сказал Хаксу, что он его любит._ _ _ _ _

_____Он проворно скатился с кровати и начал шарить по полу в поисках телефона. переворачивая подушки. Наконец Бен обнаружил, что тот лежал на зарядке около кровати. Наверное, Хакс отключил звук: ночью пришли два сообщения от Рей, и ни одно Бена не разбудило._ _ _ _ _

______Нам нужно поговорить._ _ _ _ _ _

______Лично. Встретимся дома._ _ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс ничего не прислал, но запах еды натолкнул Бена на мысль, что тот может все еще быть здесь, даже несмотря на будний день. Может, Бен мог пойти на попятную, извиниться, объяснить, что он не это хотел сказать. А что он хотел сказать? Он даже не знал, на что похожа любовь — не следовало такого произносить. Все равно он, наверное, соврал. Соврал ли? А может, Хакс уже и забыл обо всем._ _ _ _ _

_____Вещи Бена исчезли с корзины, но в ванной обнаружилась аккуратная стопка одежды с нераспакованной зубной щеткой сверху. Или у Хакса дома были вещи подходящего Бену размера, или он с утра сходил в магазин за ними и щеткой. Любимый бренд брифов, любимый цвет футболки — приглушенный красный с отливом в фиолетовый, идеально сидящие по фигуре джинсы._ _ _ _ _

_____Он спустился на первый этаж. На кухне было пусто._ _ _ _ _

_____— Эй? — позвал Бен на пробу. Никто не ответил._ _ _ _ _

_____Кухонный стол был накрыт на одного, серебряные приборы лежали по обе стороны накрытого крышкой блюда. Стакан апельсинового сока и большая кружка дымящегося кофе прилагались. Бен аккуратно присел и заглянул под крышку. На тарелке лежали жареные яйца, бекон, оладьи и тост. Все было еще теплым — значит, Хакс ушел совсем недавно._ _ _ _ _

_____Наверное, Бен не до конца все испоганил, если Хакс все еще был не против готовить ему завтраки. С другой стороны, чтобы сообщить о разрыве, тот отвел его в ресторан. Его милые поступки не обязательно значили, что все хорошо. Больше всего Бена настораживало отсутствие записки. Он проверил под салфеткой, чашкой кофе, даже на полу, на случай, если она упала. Хакс всегда оставлял ему записки, и отход от этой привычки обескураживал._ _ _ _ _

_____С другого конца комнаты послышалось тихое позвякивание, и Бен посмотрел в нужную сторону. К нему подбежала упитанная пятнистая кошка — она завилась между его ног и замурчала._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну а ты-то здесь какого черта делаешь? — спросил Бен, надкусывая тост.  
Кошка муркнула и ткнулась головой Бену в голень. Пришлось потянуться вниз и почесать ее между ушей._ _ _ _ _

_____— А ты гораздо любвеобильнее своего хозяина, — заметил Бен. Обдумав свои слова, он добавил: — Может, ему именно такие нравятся?_ _ _ _ _

_____В кармане завибрировал телефон. Бен достал его и увидел новое сообщение от Рей:_ _ _ _ _

______Я на месте. А ты где? У тебя разве нет пар сегодня??_ _ _ _ _ _

________Я скоро буду,_ — ответил Бен.  
***  
Водитель уже ждал его снаружи, и Бену не пришлось садиться в автобус. Он запоминал все повороты по пути до дома — просто на всякий случай, нервничая и печалясь о том, что сообщения Рей звучали так формально, а Хакс вообще куда-то исчез._ _ _

_____Лучшим вариантом, по его мнению, было бы сейчас зайти домой, рассказать Рей о бешеной ночи, дать ей обнять и поцеловать его, сказать, как сильно она его любит. Он бы еще раз извинился — а она махнула бы рукой и спросила, не хочет ли он сходить в кино. Потом он бы попросил у Хакса прощения за свою ложь и за то, что разыграл его, а тот снова пригласил бы его к себе и отымел до дрожи в ногах. И все бы пришло в норму. Ну, в то подобие нормы, которое имелось в жизни Бена._ _ _ _ _

_____Чем дольше он обо всем этом думал, тем меньше это все походило на правду.  
Водитель высадил его у дома. Во внутреннем дворике развалились на шезлонгах Финн и По. БиБи сидел на поводке у лодыжки Финна._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда Бен проходил мимо, По прервал их разговор._ _ _ _ _

_____— Эй!_ _ _ _ _

_____Финн перехватил его руку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Малыш, лучше не влезай._ _ _ _ _

_____— А вот и влезу, — ответил По. — Я заварил всю эту кашу._ _ _ _ _

_____Финн вздохнул, и По поспешил к Бену._ _ _ _ _

_____— Слушай, — начал он. Бен никогда не видел такого выражения на его лице — страха или, может быть, озабоченности. Но это точно было не похоже на обычную его дурацкую улыбку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что стряслось? спросил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Просто хотел сказать, что если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, что угодно, то я всегда готов прикрыть тебе спину, лады?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен посмотрел на него с подозрением._ _ _ _ _

_____— С чего вдруг? Что произошло?_ _ _ _ _

_____Вместо нормального ответа По выдал:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да ничего. У тебя же есть мой номер? Я могу свести тебя с кем угодно, достать что угодно, — он похлопал Бена по плечу и сжал его. — Все, что хочешь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну ладно, — ответил сбитый с толку Бен. У него внутри поднималось нехорошее предчувствие. — Спасибо._ _ _ _ _

_____— Обращайся, друг, — сказал По и вернулся к раздраженно поглядывающему Финну._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен медленно поднялся по ступеням, внезапно придя в ужас от мыслей о том, что он обнаружит за дверью._ _ _ _ _

_____Он начал копаться с ключами, но Рей открыла сама. Кровь схлынула с ее лица при виде Бена, она открыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и не смогла вымолвить ни слова._ _ _ _ _

_____Бена волной накрыло осознание того, насколько сильно он соскучился по ней за это короткое время. И как ее присутствие рядом облегчало ему жизнь, сглаживало все острые углы и делало его существование приемлемым._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что такое? — спросил он, но вместо ответа у Рей задрожал подбородок. Она опустила голову, тяжело отрывисто вздохнула и сдавленно всхлипнула._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен вошел и прикрыл за собой дверь, притянул Рей к себе. Та вцепилась в его рубашку и расплакалась. Ее спортивный костюм был мягким, аккуратный пучок волос растрепался. И пока Бен водил ладонями по ее спине, он вдруг заметил…_ _ _ _ _

_____Коробки. Открытые, заполненные лишь наполовину. Закрытые, замотанные скотчем и подписанные крупным витиеватым почерком Рей. Готовые к отправке коробки с его прежней работы, стоящие рядком у стены._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прости, — невнятно пробормотала Рей ему в грудь. — Прости, Бенни._ _ _ _ _

_____Он отстранился, все еще удерживая ее в руках. Пришлось чуть склонить голову, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза. Лицо покраснело и опухло, слезы лились градом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что это? Что происходит? — он не хотел, чтобы в голосе прозвучала неприкрытая паника. Но в конце концов, это было закономерным результатом того, что его жизнь разваливалась на части._ _ _ _ _

_____Слова Рей было почти не разобрать._ _ _ _ _

_____— Они хотят, чтобы я вернулась домой, — выговорила она между попытками вздохнуть._ _ _ _ _

_____— И что? Скажи, чтобы отвалили нахрен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бенни… — она помотала головой и снова залилась слезами._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен проводил ее к дивану и усадил — Рей немедленно снова к нему прижалась.  
Бен обнял ее, пряча от мира._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда она наконец успокоилась и заговорила, ее голос звучал слабее, чем когда-либо, но в нем чувствовалась привычное упрямое упорство._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я еду домой._ _ _ _ _

_____Хотя на глазах Бена тоже выступили слезы, а сердце глухо бухало внутри, хотя каждая мышца в теле напряглась от желания разрушить все на его пути, Бен смирил себя достаточно, чтобы спросить:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я сама виновата. Нужно было сохранить все между нами. Мне не следовало уходить._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен сам заполнил многозначительные паузы в ее объяснении. Он смахнул слезинки, прежде чем хотя бы одна упала вниз._ _ _ _ _

_____— Они считают, что я опасен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я говорила им, что они неправы. Что когда мы наедине, это не так._ _ _ _ _

_____— Тогда откажись. Тебе уже восемнадцать. Они не могут указывать тебе, что делать._ _ _ _ _

_____Она отстранилась и бросила на него сердитый взгляд._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не все так просто, как тебе кажется. Если я не поеду, они перестанут платить за мое обучение._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен был не в том положении, чтобы просить Хакса сделать это за них. И даже если бы тот согласился, Рей бы никогда на это не пошла._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты можешь взять кредит, — предложил Бен. — Финн так сделал. Он поможет тебе со всем разобраться._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей покачала головой и глубоко вздохнула._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это еще не все._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен напрягся, но не смог понять._ _ _ _ _

_____— А что еще может заставить тебя переехать? Тебя же от всего там воротит._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мама… — Рей крепко зажмурилась. — Мама открывает танцевальную академию. Она просит меня там преподавать._ _ _ _ _

_____— О, — выдавил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы слова уложились у него в голове. Когда это произошло, он почувствовал, будто ему огрели по голове кувалдой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это всего на несколько лет, Бенни, — пообещала Рей, беря его ладонь в свои. Бен вцепился в нее, словно утопающий._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты же понимаешь, что это игра такая? — выпалил он, не в силах сдержаться. — Они меня так наказывают. Отбирают у меня единственного дорогого человека, чтобы посмотреть, как я страдаю._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей сделала успокаивающий вздох и ответила._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты хоть иногда задумываешься о том, что мир не вертится вокруг тебя? Что, возможно, они делают это ради меня, а не для того, чтобы причинить тебе боль? Просто считают, что так для меня лучше._ _ _ _ _

_____Эти слова больно впились ему в уши. Он бы с большей охотой еще тысячу раз оказался в кабине перевернувшегося грузовика, чем здесь и сейчас._ _ _ _ _

_____Она продолжала сжимать его руку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бенни… — произнесла она мягче, — я тебя люблю. И буду любить всегда._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я этого не чувствую. Зато чувствую, что ты меня бросаешь, — прошептал Бен — если бы он попробовал заговорить в полный голос, то тот бы обязательно сорвался._ _ _ _ _

_____— В моей жизни ты всегда на первом месте. Ты мой лучший друг, и твое счастье мне небезразлично._ _ _ _ _

_____— Но?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Но я так скучаю по танцам. По родителям. По друзьям, — она замолчала и опять прижалась к нему. Бен позволил ей это, хоть у него и чесались руки запустить кофейным столиком в телек. Он не знал, почувствует ли еще хоть раз теплоту ее прикосновения. Слишком долго он принимал ее как должное. — А у тебя теперь есть мистер Хакс. Все будет хорошо._ _ _ _ _

_____— Он порвал со мной._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей удивленно выдохнула._ _ _ _ _

_____— Но он же все еще…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Платит за все подряд, да. Просто больше не хочет со мной разговаривать._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен пожал плечами._ _ _ _ _

_____— Он женат. Но живут они раздельно. Но ему стыдно. Не знаю я._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне жаль, Бенни, — ответила Рей и, замявшись, добавила: — Но если тебе что-то понадобится, об этом позаботятся По и Финн._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не нужно мне, чтобы обо мне заботились, — проворчал он, чувствуя себя ребенком._ _ _ _ _

_____— Знаю, но… Если вдруг что, они будут рядом. И ты сам знаешь, что у тебя есть…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Если ты опять начнешь про мать… — произнес Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— И все же так и есть. Мы с ней много разговаривали: ей так одиноко, и вы с ней настолько похожи, ты просто не представляешь. Ей нужно, чтобы кто-то смотрел за домом, кто-то, с кем можно будет поговорить. А тебе нужно, чтобы кто-то… — она оборвала сама себя._ _ _ _ _

_____— Чтобы что?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Чтобы кто-то направлял тебя, когда ты собьешься с пути, — осторожно закончила Рей._ _ _ _ _

_____— О чем ты?_ _ _ _ _

_____— О том, что если бы вы постарались, если бы Лея перестала вести себя, как мать, а ты, как сын, то вы могли бы стать друзьями._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе. В его сознании мать казалась непрекращающейся болью разочарования, дурным потоком слепой ярости._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не хочу этого делать._ _ _ _ _

_____— Может, не сейчас, но… когда-нибудь. Надеюсь, ты подумаешь над этим._ _ _ _ _

_____Повисло тяжелое молчание. Бену хотелось впечатать кулак в стену, поджечь дом, пойти к матери и разбить все, что у нее было. Но рядом с ним сидела, подрагивая, Рей, и виновником всего этого был именно он. Оставалось только принять свою новую участь, одинокую и ужасающую._ _ _ _ _

_____Он всю жизнь мечтал лишь о том, чтобы все оставили его в покое. Теперь он даже не мог припомнить, почему._ _ _ _ _

_____— И что теперь? — спросил он._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей оттянула рукав костюма и вытерла нос._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне надо собраться._ _ _ _ _

_____— Когда ты уезжаешь?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Послезавтра. Закончу семестр пораньше._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен поднялся, чувствуя себя так, словно тело двигалось само по себе._ _ _ _ _

_____— Куда ты?_ _ _ _ _

_____Он прошел к выходу и вдруг понял, что даже не разувался._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не знаю._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда он открыл дверь, Рей позвала его:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Погоди. Мне лучше остаться здесь или поехать к Лее?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне без разницы._ _ _ _ _

_____Они некоторое время смотрели друг на друга. Подбородок Рей опять дрожал, будто она собиралась вот-вот снова расплакаться. Бен просто не мог оставаться рядом с ней сейчас._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я люблю тебя, — произнесла она._ _ _ _ _

_______Бен кивнул и вышел.  
***  
Бен не понимал, куда идет, пока не преодолел половину пути. Ноги вели его по тому же маршруту, которому следовал утром водитель, пусть и надо было идти на другой конец города._ _ _

_____Дорога заняла у него три часа. Бену было плевать. Он не мог ни о чем думать. Не мог чувствовать._ _ _ _ _

_______Он поднялся по ступеням дома Хакса, свернулся калачиком в кресле на крыльце и стал ждать.  
***  
Хакс вернулся уже в сумерках. Бен слышал звуки подъехавшего автомобиля, быстрые шаги по дорожке. Затем голос._ _ _

_____— Она не может требовать половину компании, она котируется публично. Бизнес работает не так…_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс остановился на крыльце. Бен уставился на его левую руку, сжимавшую кейс. Проклятое кольцо поблескивало в свете уличного фонаря._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вы же адвокат. Разберитесь, — произнес Хакс в трубку и отключил телефон.  
Бен чувствовал, как он смотрит на него сверху вниз._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты еще здесь, — сказал он бесстрастно._ _ _ _ _

_____Это был не вопрос, и отвечать на него Бен не стал._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс вздохнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— Почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен все еще не издал ни звука, продолжая гипнотизировать взглядом кольцо._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я дал тебе то, что ты хотел от меня, Бен. Сыграл в твою игру прошлой ночью. Ты выиграл. Конец. Почему ты здесь?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен закатил глаза. Он поднялся с кресла и подошел к Хаксу вплотную. Он не любил запугивать людей своими габаритами, но несмотря на небольшую разницу в росте, он все еще был сильнее и шире в плечах. Он хотел разрушать. Хотел почувствовать на костяшках пальцев кровь, плоть и кости. Хотел причинить боль._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс испуганным не выглядел._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мы это уже проходили, Бен. Я тебя не боюсь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Если я тебя ударю, ты ударишь в ответ? — наконец заговорил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс устало провел рукой по лицу и ответил на выдохе:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Только если ты меня об этом попросишь._ _ _ _ _

_____— То есть я могу избить тебя до полусмерти, и ты даже не станешь защищаться?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне это не понадобится._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Потому что ты не поднимешь на меня руку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Кажется, ты в этом вполне уверен._ _ _ _ _

_______— Я верю тебе, Бен, — произнес Хакс, проходя мимо него к входу. Бен мог бы поклясться, что на его лице мелькнула какая-то новая, незнакомая пока эмоция. Хакс вставил в замочную скважину ключ и открыл дверь. — А ты веришь мне. Пойдем внутрь.  
***  
— Ты ел? — спросил Хакс, проходя на кухню и закатывая рукава._ _ _

_____— Только завтрак._ _ _ _ _

_____Тарелки, которые Бен оставил в штативе для сушки, пропали. Это доказывало, что у Хакса все же была домработница. А это уже объясняло, почему была заперта дверь._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен сел на табурет и стал смотреть, как Хакс инспектирует содержимое холодильника. Он обернулся на Бена, словно вся эта ситуация была привычной — и на момент она такой стала: Бен дождался Хакса с работы, и теперь они молча наслаждались обществом друг друга после непростого дня. Это было так просто, так по-домашнему. Ни один из них такой жизни так и не заслужил._ _ _ _ _

_______— Пасту будешь? — спросил Хакс.  
***  
Ужинали они в тишине. Кошка с мурлыканьем сновала между их ног._ _ _

_____— Полагаю, что рано или поздно ты расскажешь мне, почему остался, — произнес Хакс, отпив глоток вина. — Если только не жаждешь провести вечер, наблюдая за тем, как я сижу над бумагами._ _ _ _ _

_____— Просто паршивый день. А что, тебя отвлекает мое присутствие?_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс сердито взглянул на него._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, и весьма._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты меня прогонишь?_ _ _ _ _

_____Он сжал челюсть. Когда он заговорил вновь, казалось, что каждое слово жжет его изнутри._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет, — он на секунду вернулся к еде и добавил: — Но я бы хотел узнать, что подразумевается под «паршивым днем», учитывая события вчерашней ночи._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен залился краской и начал гонять еду по тарелке. Он не хотел произносить новости вслух, подтверждая их реальность._ _ _ _ _

_____Но Хакс задал ему вопрос, и пришлось себя пересилить._ _ _ _ _

_____— Рей съезжает. Уезжает домой, я имею в виду. Через пару дней._ _ _ _ _

_____Это было словно бить по открытой ране._ _ _ _ _

_____Глаза Хакса на секунду расширились, но он немедленно вернул себе самообладание._ _ _ _ _

_____— Жаль это слышать, — произнес он и добавил, будто бы между делом: — Дело в деньгах или…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты не можешь оплачивать и ее обучение._ _ _ _ _

_____— Могу, — ответил Хакс. — Если проблема только в этом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Спасибо — но проблема во мне. Проблема всегда во мне._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты же знаешь, что я не разделяю этого мнения._ _ _ _ _

_____— Серьезно? — спросил Бен громче, чем ожидал от себя. — Потому что я не замечаю особого радушия._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс посмотрел на него с удивлением._ _ _ _ _

_____— В последнее время у меня не слишком хорошо получалось скрывать мою к тебе привязанность. Ты, разумеется, должен был это почувствовать._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет, вообще-то не чувствую, — отозвался Бен еще громче. — Я знаю, что иногда не понимаю принятых в обществе норм, но мне не кажется, что разрыв — показатель великого чувства._ _ _ _ _

_____Холодный взгляд, которым смерил его Хакс, заставил Бена съежиться на стуле._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я понимаю плачевность твоего состояния, но ты не станешь повышать голос за обеденным столом. В стенах моего дома ты будешь сдерживать свой характер._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прости, — пробормотал Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Верный своему слову, после ужина Бен наблюдал, как Хакс продолжил работать. Они вместе перемыли посуду: Бен споласкивал тарелки и передавал их Хаксу, чтобы тот их вытер. Затем Хакс налил себе скотча, и Бен поплелся за ним прочь из комнаты, словно ненужный щенок._ _ _ _ _

_____Он не знал, почему поступал так с собой, почему все еще оставался здесь, хотя Хакс не хотел его тут видеть. Но в противном случае пришлось бы вернуться в квартиру, а Бен просто не мог видеть всех этих коробок — и Рей. Так что неспособность Хакса выставить его за дверь была его единственной соломинкой._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс присел на кожаный диван и взял со столика книгу. Бен устроился рядом с ним, но тот вдруг посмотрел оскорбленно._ _ _ _ _

_____— Если ты собираешься таскаться за мной, как пес, то и обращаться я с тобой буду соответственно, — он указал на пол._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен не мог объяснить, почему, но жестокие издевки Хакса ощущались им, словно нырок в бассейн посреди жаркого дня. Он знал, как выполнять его команды. Знал, как ублажить его. Бен провел несколько недель на побегушках у Хакса, и тот всегда только хвалил его. Вся его жизнь разваливалась на куски, но он отлично выучился быть для Хакса его хорошим мальчиком — хоть тот и лишил Бена этого звания._ _ _ _ _

_____Он опустился на колени и сел перед Хаксом. Тот обвел его оценивающим взглядом, как в первый раз, у себя в офисе, и от этого каждая клеточка тела наполнилась желанием._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет, — передумал Хакс. — Ты испортил мне вечер. Раздевайся._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен без тени раздумий потянулся к краю рубашки и стащил ее через голову. Он аккуратно сложил ее, положил на диван. Снял носки, джинсы и белье и вновь опустился на колени. С плеч словно свалился тяжелый груз: теперь он чувствовал себя на своем месте, в своей роли._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс открыл ящик и достал сигару. Обрезал ее серебряным резчиком и поднес к губам. Он сильно чиркнул спичкой о коробок и раскурил сигару._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен очаровано наблюдал за этим. Хакс зажал сигару двумя пальцами и снова взял в руку книгу. Медленно потянулись минуты. Бен то и дело погружался в себя, витая где-то в густом дыме, заполнившем комнату. Колючий ковер впивался ему в колени и кончики ступней. Бен смотрел Хаксу между ног и размышлял о том, как выглядит его член, как Бен почувствует себя, когда он войдет в его задницу. Но мысли эти текли неторопливо, без суеты, они появлялись и исчезали вновь, как во сне._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда Хакс вновь заговорил, его голос прозвучал словно издалека, из-за завесы дыма._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это правда?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Что?_ _ _ _ _

_____— То, что ты сказал мне прошлой ночью._ _ _ _ _

_____После всего, что произошло за день, прошлая ночь казалась чем-то очень далеким._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что ты меня любишь, — безразлично добавил Хакс, не отрываясь от книги._ _ _ _ _

_____— О, — бездумно откликнулся Бен. Он думал, что на него тут же обрушатся сомнения, но этого не произошло. — Да._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я тебе не верю._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен приподнял бровь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Почему?_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс стряхнул пепел в пепельницу и, закрыв книгу, отложил ее._ _ _ _ _

_____— Потому что это невозможно. Не после того, что я тебе говорил. Не после того, что делал._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен, выплыв из блаженного состояния покоя, поднял голову и посмотрел на Хакса сквозь дымку. Его золотые ресницы и веснушки не шли к его характеру. Если бы Бен увидел его на фотографии, то принял бы его за молодого скульптора, еле сводящего концы с концами. Но пробравшись через бесконечные слои игр разума, проверок и до смешного удачных совпадений, Бен видел его бурлящую глубоко внутри силу. Она была такой простой, но так много людей желало бы ей владеть — и так мало овладевало. Как Константин или любой другой из тех, чьи жизни Бен скрупулезно изучал, обожая и желая понять._ _ _ _ _

_____И теперь наконец понял._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты владеешь компанией, богатеющей за счет боли и страданий миллионов людей. Твоя жена ушла от тебя, потому что с ней ты обращался так же, как со мной, но ты слишком винишь себя, чтобы простить. Ты не веришь, что кто-то в принципе способен тебя любить._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я беру назад слова о твоей ненаблюдательности, — ответил Хакс, выдохнув еще одно облачко дыма. — Это впечатляюще._ _ _ _ _

_____— Рей меня этому научила._ _ _ _ _

_____— И все же это ничего не меняет, — продолжил Хакс. — Это нечестно — ставить тебя в те же условия, что и Элис. Я чуть ее не сломал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Сочувствую. Это решение принимать не тебе._ _ _ _ _

_____— И уж точно не тебе._ _ _ _ _

_____— Твоя жена не вернется, а если бы и вернулась — ее ты больше не хочешь. Я единственное, что у тебя осталось._ _ _ _ _

_____Невозмутимость Хакса дрогнула. Он сжал губы и отвел взгляд._ _ _ _ _

_____— А ты — все, что есть у меня, — продолжил Бен, подползая ближе и устраиваясь между коленей Хакса. — Ты все, чего я хочу._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс покраснел, но все еще продолжал делать вид, что ничего не замечает._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я нужен тебе, — Бен не дерзнул к нему прикоснуться, но достаточно явно обозначил это свое желание. — Так же сильно, как ты нужен мне._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс впился в него взглядом. Он взял Бена за подбородок и приподнял его голову, напряженно вглядываясь в него._ _ _ _ _

_____— Докажи._ _ _ _ _

_____— Конечно. Я сделаю все, чего пожелаешь._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс перевел взгляд на тлеющую сигару и вновь посмотрел на Бена. Вскоре тот все понял — и кивнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— Давай._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это не окупится, — предупредил Хакс. — Никакой награды не будет. Я не принуждаю тебя к этому, и ты не сможешь после прийти и сказать, что я не дал тебе шанса отказаться, когда ты о нем открыто просил. Этот выбор только твой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я не хочу денег. И шансов._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс прикоснулся к Бену и провел большим пальцем по его скуле. От такой нежной ласки Бен был готов замурлыкать. Он закрыл глаза и прижался щекой к ладони._ _ _ _ _

_____— Хорошо, — уступил Хакс. — Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен вытянул вперед руку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Прижги меня._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс сделал долгую затяжку, от которой кончик сигары покраснел, и схватил Бена за запястье. Он зажал сигару между большим и указательным пальцами.  
Бен даже не дернулся. Он с отстраненным любопытством наблюдал, как сигара приближается к руке, как Хакс вжимает ее в его кожу._ _ _ _ _

_____Сначала он ничего не почувствовал, лишь машинально напрягся и выдохнул. Огонь прошил тело насквозь, и он попытался вырвать руку — но Хакс держал его крепко, поворачивая сигару, плотнее прижимая ее к обожженной коже. Мгновение нестерпимой агонии растянулось на миллионы лет._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен хотел отключиться, отстраниться, пока все это не прекратится, пока не прекратится боль…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Оставайся со мной, Бен, — раздался в отдалении голос Хакса. — Говори со мной. Скажи, чего ты хочешь._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен сбивчиво и рвано дышал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я хочу тебя, папочка._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс плотнее прижал сигару к руке._ _ _ _ _

_____— И?_ _ _ _ _

_____— И я твой. До тех пор, пока буду нужен тебе._ _ _ _ _

_____— Что еще?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Бен. — Папочка…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Это правда?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да! — крикнул Бен. Хакс оторвал от его кожи сигару и отпустил его._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен свалился на пол. Он свернулся калачиком и тяжело дышал. Руку жгло так, словно она все еще была объята пламенем, и с каждой секундой боль только росла. Он пытался не думать о воде, но каждая клеточка тела молила о ней с такой жаждой, которой Бен еще не испытывал никогда._ _ _ _ _

_____— Сядь, — произнес Хакс. — На колени. Повернись лицом к книжным полкам и прижмись лбом к ковру._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен попытался подняться, и, хоть его и трясло, ему это удалось. Адреналин от такого потрясения все еще бурлил внутри. Он согнулся пополам и дотронулся пола лбом, оперся на локти. Зазвенели военные жетоны на шее._ _ _ _ _

_____Он почувствовал спиной лишний вес: Хакс закинул на него одну, а затем вторую ногу, скрестив их в лодыжках._ _ _ _ _

_______— Сидеть, — добавил Хакс, и хотя Бен видел лишь черноту собственных век, хотя не мог думать ни о чем, кроме огня, он все-таки услышал, как Хакс затянулся и открыл скрипнувшую в корешке книгу.  
***  
Бен стоял так, пока огонь не спалил его дотла. Все мысли, чувства и даже инстинкты смолкли. Осталось только кристально ясное спокойствие._ _ _

_____— Встань, — мягко произнес Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен не знал, сколько времени провел в таком положении — но когда попытался подняться, то почувствовал прикосновения рук к пояснице и плечу. Они жгли сильнее пламени сигары, порождая внутри болезненную жажду._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс помог ему встать, поддерживал Бена все то время, что они шли наверх, в его спальню, и оттуда — в ванную. Он подставил руку Бена под кран раковины и произнес:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я смою пепел, и закончим на этом._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен его понял: обработать рану означало остаться без шрама, — а оставить его Бен хотел. Это был подарок. Его клятва._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс повернул кран, и от хлынувшего на рану потока холодной воды у Бена подогнулись колени. Он схватился за раковину, а Хакс обнял его за талию, помогая удержаться на ногах. Бена захлестнула волна облегчения. Он закусил губу и тихо всхлипнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— Тш-ш-ш, — выдохнул Хакс успокаивающе, поглаживая его по боку. — Все хорошо._ _ _ _ _

_____Как только он выключил воду, рану вновь начало печь, но теперь Бен не обращал на это внимания. Его идеально круглый ожог краснел на пару сантиметров ниже локтя. Хакс тоже смотрел на него, нежно водя большим пальцем по коже под ним и не касаясь его самого._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты моя самая прекрасная работа на сегодняшний день, — прошептал он._ _ _ _ _

_____— Спасибо, — ответил Бен дрожащим голосом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пожалуйста._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс проводил его к кровати и откинул покрывало. Бен свернулся на постели.  
— На живот, — сказал Хакс, и Бен послушался, вздохнув от ощущения прохладных мягких простыней, коснувшихся кожи после нескольких часов на грубом ковре. Он двигался осторожно, стараясь не задеть ожог._ _ _ _ _

_____Он почувствовал, как Хакс шире раздвинул его ноги. Спину обожгло чем-то жидким и холодным. Он дернулся, и Хакс снова на него шикнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— Расслабься, пожалуйста._ _ _ _ _

_____И Бен снова подчинился — ему нравилось выполнять то, что говорит ему Хакс. Тот втер в его плечи масло и начал осторожно давить на напряженные мышцы. Масло пахло лавандой. Бен начал таять от прикосновений._ _ _ _ _

_____— Где ты этому научился? — спросил он, чувствуя, что будто парит над кровать._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс помассировал большими пальцами между его лопаток, снимая напряжение._ _ _ _ _

_______— Я скульптор, Бен. Я знаю, как придать вещам нужную мне форму.  
Глава 12  
Следующее утро началось точно так же, как предыдущее: он проснулся один, нашел новую стопку чистого белья, завтрак на кухне и ждущего его в машине шофера. Никаких записок. Ни сообщения, ни электронного письма. Бен мимоходом подумал о том, что бы случилось, попроси он водителя высадить его в аэропорте. Мог бы оплатить по карте билет и улететь куда-нибудь подальше от всего этого дерьма._ _ _

_____Но так всегда рассуждал его отец. Бен был на отца не похож. Он от своих проблем не бегал._ _ _ _ _

_______Когда он вернулся в квартиру, Рей все еще была там. Финн и По помогали ей переносить в грузовик коробки — наверное, Рей решила оставить их у Леи. Бен молча прошел мимо них и заперся в своей комнате.  
***  
Он был счастлив, что мог сосредоточиться на экзаменах, и большую часть дня провел, обложившись учебниками. Два месяца назад он мог по любому вопросу связаться со Сноуком, зная, что тот ответит почти немедленно. Тогда Бен считал себя особенным, а Сноука — чересчур заботливым. Он был так слеп, что даже тошнило._ _ _

_____Вечером из гостиной послышались звуки Марио Карт. Но Бен вместо раздражения почувствовал лишь грусть: он осознал, что после отъезда Рей Финн и По к нему приходить перестанут. Не потому что не захотят — просто у них не было с Беном ничего общего. Теперь у него не было шанса понравиться Финну, а По просто дружил со всеми подряд, вряд ли Бен был для него кем-то особенным. Пока в его квартире не загорится пожар, делать им тут было нечего.  
Из задумчивости его вывел осторожный стук в дверь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Бенни? Мы пиццу заказали. Я знаю, что ты расстроен, но… Может, выйдешь возьмешь себе кусочек?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен замер в раздумьях, карандаш застыл над лежащим у него на колене блокнотом. Рей никогда не стучалась к нему, просто врывалась внутрь. И это наконец помогло ему осознать до конца: она действительно от него съезжала._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это много для меня значит, — добавила она и, когда Бен снова промолчал, добавила: — Я люблю тебя. Знаю, что ты сейчас в это не веришь, но я побуду эгоисткой и попрошу тебя подавить свою злость._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен вспомнил, как в прошлый раз сажал ее в самолет, целых три года назад. Тогда было гораздо легче, чем сейчас, тогда он точно знал, что она вернется. Через неделю он уже не хотел просыпаться, жалея, что не провел последний вечер с ней рядом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мне тоже тяжело, знаешь ли… — начала она._ _ _ _ _

_____Но Бен уже стоял у двери. Он открыл ее и посмотрел на Рей сверху вниз._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пепперони и сосиски, двойной сыр, без соуса и нарезанная на квадраты?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Конечно, — ответила Рей. Беспокойство на ее лице сменилось улыбкой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Можно мне играть за Луиджи?_ _ _ _ _

_______— Без вопросов.  
***  
Бен отнесся к игре чересчур серьезно и надрал им всем задницы. Когда пицца остыла, а пиво кончилось, Финн и По со слезами на глазах принялись обнимать Рей и просить «не теряться» и «звонить им в Skype»._ _ _

_____А потом они с Рей остались одни. Бен чувствовал себя так, словно с последнего их обычного разговора прошли десятки лет. Рей плюхнулась на диван и улеглась у него на груди._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я буду скучать, — неразборчиво проговорила она ему в футболку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ага, — ответил Бен, будто оцепенев._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ненавидишь меня?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет._ _ _ _ _

_____— После аварии я боялась даже подумать о разлуке с тобой, — начала она, прижавшись ближе. — Я прекрасно помню: «Без него я не выживу. Случится что-нибудь плохое, а Бенни не будет рядом, он не сможет помочь, и я просто… Бум!», — она взмахнула рукой. — До прошлой недели я верила именно в это._ _ _ _ _

_____Сегодня ее мягкие волнистые волосы были распущены, и Бен зарылся в них пальцами, пока слушал. Он вдруг понял, как мало он слушал окружавших его людей, не говоря уж о Рей. Теперь, на пороге расставания с ней, он поклялся, что будет делать это чаще. И думать прежде, чем делать._ _ _ _ _

_____Она продолжала:_ _ _ _ _

_____— И твоя вспышка заставила меня понять: нельзя и дальше взваливать на тебя мою безопасность. Это нечестно по отношению к нам обоим._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я думал, ты сказала, что испугалась меня, — заметил Бен беззлобно, просто озвучил воспоминание._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я тоже так думала, но потом мы с Ханом поговорили…_ _ _ _ _

_____— _Чего?__ _ _ _ _

_____— Они с твоей мамой опять сошлись._ _ _ _ _

_____— С каких-таких пор?_ _ _ _ _

_____— С тех пор, как его выпустили с испытательным сроком. У меня было время подумать, и я решила для себя: в тот день Хан тоже был с нами, он поймет. Он предположил, что я, возможно, совсем не тебя боюсь, а того, что это происшествие разбило мои розовые очки. Может, я боюсь, ну, мира, — она изобразила в воздухе огромный шар. — Того, что придется выйти из твоей тени на дневной свет, а там может оказаться еще одна пара фар — и ты не сможешь меня от них загородить._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен оставил свои мысли при себе и коснулся губами ее макушки._ _ _ _ _

_____— Если бы меня тогда с вами не было, — сказала Рей, — ты бы так и остался мирно жить в подвале у матери._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мы вытащили друг друга из наших тюрем. Если бы не тот случай, я был бы несчастен._ _ _ _ _

_____Она извернулась и посмотрела на него._ _ _ _ _

_____— А каким ты будешь, когда я уеду?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Несчастным и образованным, — пожал плечами Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Она снова улеглась, и Бен продолжил гладить ее по волосам. Взгляд Рей упал на его руку, и она схватилась за нее, поводила пальцем вокруг ярко-красного круга._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это еще что?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Долго рассказывать._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это мистер Папик сделал?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, но… — начал Бен, приготовившись защищать Хакса._ _ _ _ _

_____— Как романтично._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен помолчал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Считаешь?_ _ _ _ _

_____— А ты нет?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я думал, это слегка крипово, — а еще забавно, сексуально и очень важно. Но этого Бен говорить не стал._ _ _ _ _

_____— И это тоже. Но я думаю, что он красивый, — она посмотрела на шрам еще немного и добавила: — Мне кажется, вы со всем разберетесь. И еще мне кажется, что вместе вам будет хорошо. Может, ваше счастье будет не совсем обычным — да и отношения тоже, но это подойдет вам обоим._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ага, — ответил Бен. — Мне тоже так кажется._ _ _ _ _

_____***  
_Можешь прислать за нами водителя, до аэропорта доехать?_ — написал Бен Хаксу с утра, пока Рей, отложившая сборы сумки на последний момент, металась по квартире._ _ _ _ _

______Когда?_ _ _ _ _ _

_____— Да где, черт дери, моя зубная щетка? — проорала Рей из ванной._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен вздрогнул, услышав звук упавшей в ванной полки и последовавший за этим разочарованный рык._ _ _ _ _

________Сейчас. Же._  
***  
Бен и Рей стояли на тротуаре около их квартиры — только его квартиры, поправил себя Бен — и ждали, пока за ними подъедет лимузин._ _ _

_____Вместо этого прямо перед ними остановилась новенькая, ничем не примечательная бежевая Хонда Аккорд. Бен подумал, что Хакс заказал им Uber — пока тот собственной персоной не вылез из машины._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты что, Аккорд водишь? — выпалил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Доброе утро, мисс Скайуокер, — сказал Хакс, не обратив на него никакого внимания. Он помог Рей уложить вещи в багажник и, повернувшись, добавил: — Ты никогда не наживешь состояние, если будешь потакать своим прихотям. Машина нужна, чтобы помочь мне добраться из пункта А в пункт Б. За роскошью я не гоняюсь._ _ _ _ _

_____Но что поражало больше всего, так это его наряд: выцветшая футболка с символом Университета Цициннати, пара потертых джинсов с дырой на одной колене и черные кеды, изношенные до такой степени, что их пришлось перемотать скотчем и закрепить булавками._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да ты кто такой вообще? — спросил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей, пряча улыбку, тихо скользнула на заднее сидение. Хакс закрыл багажник и посмотрел на Бена, как на дурака._ _ _ _ _

_____— Сегодня воскресенье. Ты что, думаешь, я костюмы вообще не снимаю?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Нет, но…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты даже хуже моего отца, — прервал его Хакс, залезая обратно в машину._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен открыл дверь и сел на переднее сидение._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я и сказать ничего не успел._ _ _ _ _

_____— Но подумал._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мысли мои ты читать не умеешь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты недооцениваешь выражение своего лица._ _ _ _ _

_______Они продолжали пререкаться до самого аэропорта. Рей сзади посмеивалась и иногда комментировала, если слова приходились к месту.  
***  
Бен, сколько помнил себя, или уклонялся от прикосновений Рей, или принимал их с неохотой. Но теперь она стояла на цыпочках, положив локти на стойку регистрации, а Бен не убирал руку с ее спины. Он чувствовал себя пустым, реальность ускользала от него. Они успели побывать здесь где-то раз тридцать, по его подсчетам: Рей прилетала к нему на лето, чтобы после улететь обратно._ _ _

_____Хакс остановился в отдалении от них. Он прислонился к стене и переключил внимание на экран телефона, давая Бену и Рей побыть наедине._ _ _ _ _

_____Работник аэропорта поставил печать на билете Рей. Та поблагодарила и вскинула на плечо сумку. Они медленно, словно похоронная процессия, двинулись к очереди на посадку._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда они подошли к ее концу, Рей развернулась к Бену и тускло улыбнулась._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну что, думаю, это все._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ага, — откликнулся тот, прочищая горло. Бен уже чувствовал, как к нему подступил ком._ _ _ _ _

_____Послышались быстрые шаги._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну слава Богу, я успела! — раздался в нескольких метрах от них голос Леи._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен не потрудился обернуться. Он зажмурился, сжал пальцами переносицу и силой заставил себя успокоиться._ _ _ _ _

_____— Лея! — воскликнула Рей._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда Бен открыл глаза, они уже обнимали друг друга. А позади Леи стоял…_ _ _ _ _

_____— А _он_ какого черта тут делает? — обвинительно бросил Бен матери, ткнув пальцев в ебанного Хана Соло. Тот стоял рядом, засунув руки в карманы давно вышедшего из моды кожаного жилета._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея перевела на него умоляющий взгляд, предназначавшийся, наверное, и Хану тоже, и вздохнула._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это долгая история._ _ _ _ _

_____— Привет, сын, — произнес Хан._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не смей меня так называть, — выплюнул Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Они просто пришли проводить меня, — взмолилась Рей. — Скоро все закончится, и вы сможете ненавидеть друг друга дальше._ _ _ _ _

_____Бена затрясло от попытки сохранить спокойствие. Повисла короткая неловкая пауза. Их маленькая расколотая на части семья в кои-то веки не нашла друг для друга слов._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну, — произнесла Рей, — мне нужно идти на посадку. Самолет скоро взлетит, — она обняла Хана и перешла от него к Лее._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея держалась до последнего, но все равно отстранилась и взяла ее лицо в ладони._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я думаю, ты просто отлично проведешь там время. А если нет, то здесь тебя всегда будет ждать дом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Спасибо, Лея. За все, — ответила Рей._ _ _ _ _

_____Она повернула к Бену, глубоко вздохнула и натянуто улыбнулась._ _ _ _ _

_____И это стало последней каплей. Слишком много навалилось на Бена, все это слишком нервировало его. Его самообладание пошло трещинами, и из глаз полились слезы. Он тщетно пытался их сдержать._ _ _ _ _

_____— О нет, — произнесла Рей. — Не плачь, или я тоже заплачу._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я просто… — начал Бен, утирая лицо тыльной стороной руки. Его голос дрогнул. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты улетала._ _ _ _ _

_____Рей обняла его, и Бен сжал ее в объятиях так крепко, что оторвал от земли. Он уткнулся лицом ей в шею, закрыл глаза и отчаянно пытался заставить себя запомнить этот момент, оставить себе что-нибудь на тот случай, если жизнь снова пойдет прахом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я вернусь, — прошептала она. — Обещаю._ _ _ _ _

_____Он наконец опустил ее на пол, совершенно не желая отпускать. Было невероятно осознавать это, учитывая, как часто Рей говорила ему, что любит — но Бен не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз отвечал тем же._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я люблю тебя, — произнес он. Оказалось совсем не так сложно, как он себе это представлял._ _ _ _ _

_____Она улыбнулась сквозь слезы, крепко сжала его руку и повернулась к выходу._ _ _ _ _

_______— Я знаю.  
***  
Лее хватило вежливости подождать, пока Рей пройдет через арку и скроется из виду, прежде чем заявить:_ _ _

_____— Ты бы мог и порадоваться за нее, знаешь ли._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да ладно тебе, Лея, не начинай, — произнес Хан._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен был не согласен с матерью. Он знал, что еще порадуется — когда привыкнет. Но он бы лучше умер, чем встал на сторону отца. В любом вопросе._ _ _ _ _

_____— Он заставил ее чувствовать себя виноватой за то, что она следует за мечтой, — сказала Лея. — Чистый эгоизм — вот что это такое. За одну неделю, что она провела с нами, она стала счастливее, чем за два года житья с ним. Он не давал ей расправить крылья._ _ _ _ _

_____— Все не правда, — процедил Бен. Он не мог закатить истерику — не здесь, посреди толпы людей и с Хаксом, стоявшим в нескольких от них метрах. — Она пошла в колледж. Это лучше, чем просиживать штаны в твоем подвале._ _ _ _ _

_____— Она училась на психолога. Это почти так же бесполезно, как история._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мам… — начал он._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея открыла рот, чтобы обрушиться на него с новыми нападками, Бен приготовился защищаться — но тут между ними встал Хакс._ _ _ _ _

_____— Сенатор, я думаю, этого вполне достаточно._ _ _ _ _

_____— Боже, только не вы опять, — Лея перевела на него колючий, жестокий взгляд._ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, я опять. Привыкайте._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы кто-то с ней так говорил. Для Леи, видимо, это тоже было в новинку: она начала буравить его взглядом с удвоенной силой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Какого черта вам вообще надо от моего сына? — спросила она, указав на его руку. — Вы женаты._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс в ужасе уставился на свою ладонь. Идиотское кольцо, которое он все еще носил на пальце, не давало Бену забыть, какое именно место было отведено ему в жизни Хакса. Как бы хорошо все ни было сегодня, никто не знал, что могли принести Бену новый день, это кольцо и Бог знает что еще. Бен заметил на руках Хакса брызги и пятнышки высохшей глины. Как же он отличался сейчас от человека, которого привык видеть Бен. Он был настоящим, совсем не похожим на нечеткие фигуры из извращенных фантазий Бена. Такой земной — словно можно было протянуть руку и коснуться его…._ _ _ _ _

_____После долгих секунд сомнения Хакс зло взглянул на Лею и снял кольцо._ _ _ _ _

_____— Уже нет._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен забыл, как дышать. Его глупое бессознательное наконец сплелось с сознанием и заставило его осознать до конца: он действительно был до ужаса, по самые уши влюблен в чертового Хакса._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея нарушила границы его личного пространства и ткнула в него пальцем, угрожающе понизив голос._ _ _ _ _

_____— Я добьюсь ратификации этого договора, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни. Вашу компанию закроют, и вам не будет от Бена никакой пользы. Вы станете не нужны никому._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен смотрел на Хакса с восхищением. Беспокойство коснулось его лица лишь на краткий миг — Бен заметил это лишь потому, что уже видел его._ _ _ _ _

_____— Всему, что было создано когда-то, нужна угроза вымирания для того, чтобы процветать. Мне в том числе, — ответил Хакс. — Но, забегая вперед, скажу, что если вы снова приблизитесь к Бену без моего ведома, я сделаю так, что больше вы его не увидите вообще._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вы не посмеете, — и не думала сдаваться Лея._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вообще-то посмею. Если хотите, чтобы он и дальше присутствовал в вашей жизни, придется играть по моим правилам._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вы не заставите его делать то, чего он не захочет. Можете поверить, я всю жизнь провела…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Заставляя его делать вещи, которых он не хотел, — закончил за нее Хакс. — Я осведомлен. И думаю, что если бы вы хоть раз спросили о его желаниях вместо того, чтобы слепо им командовать, то увидели бы, что он вполне мил. И можете мне в этом поверить: этот урок я выучил самым болезненным для себя способом, — он перевел взгляд на Бена. — Бен, ты хочешь когда-либо еще видеть отца и мать, кроме экстренных ситуаций?_ _ _ _ _

_____Бен задумался. Он вспомнил слова Рей о том, что мог бы стать родителям лучшим другом, чем сыном. Но какой бы заманчивой ни была перспектива, она все еще казалась слишком далекой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Не в ближайшее время, по крайней мере._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс повернулся к Лее._ _ _ _ _

_____— Вот и все, — он достал из кармана визитную карточку и протянул ее ей. — Не стесняйтесь звонить мне в любое время._ _ _ _ _

_____Она выхватила визитку из его руки._ _ _ _ _

_____— Это еще не конец. Дайте мне год, и…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Лея, — взял ее под руку Хан. — Ну хватит уже._ _ _ _ _

_____Она посмотрела на Хана так, словно успела забыть о его существовании. Бен подумал, что это идеально описало бы их отношения в целом._ _ _ _ _

_____— Давай я куплю тебе кофе? — спросил Хан, кивнув головой на выход. — Здесь рядом есть одно местечко — оказал как-то раз владельцу услугу, и вот, пожизненно бесплатный кофе заработал._ _ _ _ _

_____Черты ее лица смягчились, и она улыбнулась — той самой редкой улыбкой, предназначавшейся только Хану. Бен принял ее за знак._ _ _ _ _

_____— Мы уходим, — произнес он, направившись в сторону парковки. — Сказал бы, что было приятно с вами увидеться, но…._ _ _ _ _

_____Лея закатила глаза и покровительственно махнула рукой, повернувшись к Хану. Когда они вышли из здания, Лея уже взяла его за руку и переплела их пальцы. Бен позволил себе расслабиться, лишь когда за ними закрылись автоматические двери._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ну, — произнес Хакс, направляясь к дверям в противоположном конце здания, — прошло так гладко, как и ожидалось._ _ _ _ _

_______Бен молча последовал за ним — и очень удивился, когда тот тоже взял его за руку и переплел их пальцы. Бен никогда не держался ни с кем за руки, его пальцы казались большими и неуклюжими по сравнению с изящными пальцами Хакса. Но это успокоило его гораздо быстрее, чем что-либо после ссоры с родителями.  
***  
Они молча доехали до дома Хакса, продолжая держаться за руки. Отъезд Рей лег на плечи Бена тяжким грузом._ _ _

_____Когда Бен вслед за Хаксом прошел за порог, тот положил ключи в чашу и оглядел Бена сверху вниз, даже не пытаясь прятать волнения._ _ _ _ _

_____— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен чувствовал себя пустым, утомленным и оцепеневшим от всего произошедшего. Он не мог толком сформулировать своих желаний, а потому просто пожал плечами._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ничего._ _ _ _ _

_____— Можно тогда я скажу, чего мне хочется? — спросил Хакс, вжимая Бена во входную дверь и смотря на его губы._ _ _ _ _

_____Сердце Бена бешено забилось. Вот оно. Это наконец-то случилось._ _ _ _ _

_____— Н-наверное…_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс провел пальцем по шее Бена, по его подбородку._ _ _ _ _

_____— Идем со мной, — сказал он и взбежал вверх по лестнице._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен последовал за ним за дверь чулана, за которой оказался еще один пролет ступеней, ведущих на чердак. Когда они поднялись, солнечный свет падал н потолок, заставляя танцевать в воздухе пыль..._ _ _ _ _

_____Скульптуры. Десятки скульптур. Застывшие в классических позах фигуры, идеально вылепленные, но все до одной разбитые. Словно взорванные пролитой на них кислотой. Лица корчились от боли. Бен подошел к одной из них и провел пальцем по аккуратному девичьему носу. Несмотря на то, что она действительно словно таяла, прикосновение холодило пальцы._ _ _ _ _

_____— Напалм, — с восторгом прошептал он._ _ _ _ _

_____— Большинству людей требуется больше времени, чтобы догадаться, — откликнулся Хакс. — Я довожу их до совершенства и уничтожаю их._ _ _ _ _

_____— Они прекрасны, — Бен обернулся к нему. Хакс выглядел задетым врасплох этой похвалой._ _ _ _ _

_____— Спасибо, — выговорил он. Он сделал шаг к Бену, сомневающийся, очарованный. Может, слегка смущенный. Он остановился, когда их губы были на расстоянии сантиметра. Взгляды пересеклись. После небольшой паузы Хакс неуверенно прошептал: — Знаешь, я чувствую то же самое. По отношению к тебе._ _ _ _ _

_____— Правда?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Я никогда не считал свою любовь достойным даром, но если ты примешь ее…_ _ _ _ _

_____Взгляд Хакса снова упал на рот Бена. Он преодолел оставшееся между ними расстояние и прижался губами к его губам, еле ощутимо коснулся их._ _ _ _ _

_____Никогда в жизни Бена еще не целовали._ _ _ _ _

_____Сначала он не знал, что ему делать, и просто позволял Хаксу продолжать — но тут мозг наконец-то заработал, и он подался навстречу движениям. Целовать Хакса — вот к чему он стремился всю свою жизнь, даже не подозревая об этом. Он был поражен, что это наконец происходило, и полон ярости от того, что раньше был этого лишен._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс пробежался языком по губам Бена и скользнул между них. Бен вздохнул, чувствуя, как он прижимается ближе, запускает руки ему в волосы. С самого первого дня их отношений он только и делал, что старался не прикасаться к Хаксу, и теперь не представлял, куда деть руки. В конце концов, он остановил выбор на его бедрах._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс был худым — гораздо тоньше, чем выглядел в своих костюмах. Бен провел пальцами по коже: теплее, чем его холодный нрав, нежнее, чем колючий характер. Но губы оставались такими же требовательными, как всегда, вынуждая Бена реагировать на легкие, неторопливые прикосновения._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс, кажется, ошеломленный, отстранился и прочистил горло._ _ _ _ _

_____— Нам надо…_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, давай, — ответил Бен, и они ушли с чердака._ _ _ _ _

_____Они спустились в спальню, и Хакс прижал Бена к двери, снова целуя его, на этот раз глубже. Он кусал и посасывал его нижнюю губу — Бен низко стонал и пытался прижаться к нему бедрами._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс взялся за край его рубашки и стянул ее через голову, впился зубами в нежную кожу его шеи, прикусывая ее и проходясь по ней языком, вцепился ногтями Бену в спину и повел рукой вниз._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен схватил ртом воздух, и Хакс потянул его за ремень к кровати, опрокинул его и сел сверху. Он удерживал запястья Бена у него над головой, прижимал к постели его бедра. Зажатый в джинсах член заныл. Бен почувствовал, что у Хакса тоже стоит — и по спине пробежала дрожь. Ощущений было так много, таких новых, незнакомых — Бен мог лишь поддаться им._ _ _ _ _

_____— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Бен, — произнес Хакс хрипло, почти умоляюще._ _ _ _ _

_____— Трахни меня, — задыхаясь, ответил Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____— Произнеси это._ _ _ _ _

_____— Трахни меня, папочка. Пожалуйста._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс застонал ему в шею, став вдруг очень податливым, рвано и неглубоко дыша ему на кожу. Он скользнул по телу Бена вниз, снимая с него оставшуюся одежду, и разделся сам._ _ _ _ _

_____Когда он снова лег рядом, когда обнаженная кожа коснулась кожи, Бен почувствовал себя, как никогда прежде. Хакс хотел его — и Бен хотел не меньше, желая отдать взамен всего себя целиком. Пока Хакс опять приник к его губам, послышался звук открывшегося тюбика. К заднице Бена прикоснулся скользкий палец._ _ _ _ _

_____— Расслабься, — ласково произнес Хакс Бену в шею, и тот послушался. Палец скользнул внутрь, растягивая его, пока они продолжали целоваться. Бен чувствовал себя таким заполненным, чувствовал легкое жжение и не мог удержаться от того, чтобы не подаваться бедрами навстречу движениям Хакса._ _ _ _ _

_____— Готов? — спросил тот, сев между его ног._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен кивнул._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пожалуйста, папочка, — это слово больше не вызывало стыда, превратилось в молитву. Ничего не имело больше для Бена смысла, кроме него, и он молился о том, чтобы было сильнее, быстрее — и обо всех остальных вещах, о которых стыдился просить всю свою жизнь._ _ _ _ _

_____Он почувствовал у входа головку члена Хакса и посмотрел на него. Тот прикрыл глаза, золотые ресницы опустились на покрытые веснушками скулы, светясь в лучах закатного солнца. Когда Хакс вошел полностью, Бен немедленно сжался._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс чуть подался назад и толкнулся снова, сначала медленно, давая Бену привыкнуть к размерам, растягивая его. Потом начал двигаться быстрее и глубже, начал трахать Бена по-настоящему, закинув его ноги себе на плечи и снова вдавливая его ладони в постель, сплетясь с ним пальцами._ _ _ _ _

_____Он сменил угол, и у Бена в горле застыл крик. Он выгнулся на кровати и умоляюще всхлипнул, призывая Хакса повторить. Его член оказался зажат между их животами, и каждый благословенный толчок приближал его к разрядке._ _ _ _ _

_____— Папочка, — взмолился Бен сам не зная о чем. Он просто хотел от него чего-то.  
Он почувствовал, как Хакс улыбнулся ему в шею, стал трахать его сильнее, наконец беря себе то, чего, видимо, хотел с самого начала и чего сам себя лишал._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен чувствовал его напряжение, чувствовал, как меняется ритм его движений. Головка члена продолжала задевать простату. Вдохнуть полной грудью было почти невозможно._ _ _ _ _

_____— Пожалуйста, папочка, — повторил Бен, и Хакс застонал от звуков произнесенного слова. Бен ощутил, как член дернулся внутри него. Каждая клеточка его тела молила о разрядке, о том, чтобы Хакс кончил внутрь, заполнил его, сделал своим._ _ _ _ _

_____— Кончи для меня, — произнес Хакс, быстро и рвано толкаясь. Влажная кожа скользила по коже._ _ _ _ _

_____Они снова поцеловались, неаккуратно, тяжело дыша, кусая друг друга и сбивчиво стеная. Хакс, еще раз сильно толкнувшись, кончил, и ощущение его семени внутри толкнуло Бена через край. Его член запульсировал между их телами._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс целовал его, пока Бен кончал. Когда все закончилось, оба порядком вымотались. Хакс вышел из него и рухнул рядом. Они лежали друг рядом с другом, липкие от пота, и пытались восстановить дыхание._ _ _ _ _

_____Хоть Хакс, бесцеремонно свалившийся на Бена, и выбился из сил, сознание самого Бена продолжало работать. Было еще столько… всего. Он наконец-то чувствовал себя насытившимся, но угроза одиночества все еще нависала над ним. Он думал о возвращении в пустую квартиру, о неизбежном сообщении от Рей, что она добралась удачно и любит его. О моменте, когда придется встретиться с родителями и, вероятно, вести себя как взрослый человек, держать при себе характер. О назначениях докторов. Об экзаменах. О том, чем он планирует заняться после выпуска. Это все было слишком._ _ _ _ _

_____— Папочка? — осторожно позвал Бен._ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс приоткрыл один глаз и скептически на него посмотрел._ _ _ _ _

_____— Можно мы на ужин закажем еду на дом?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Конечно, — пробормотал Хакс в матрас._ _ _ _ _

_____Снова ненадолго повисло молчание._ _ _ _ _

_____— Ты бы купил мне машину, если бы я попросил?_ _ _ _ _

_____— Да, когда получишь права._ _ _ _ _

_____— А самолет?_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Бена сверху вниз. Его волосы спутались, под левым ухом обнаружилась засохлая полоска глины. Между бровями залегла маленькая морщинка._ _ _ _ _

_____— У компании есть свой частный самолет. Если он тебе понадобится, я это организую, — произнес он, обдумав его слова._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен помолчал._ _ _ _ _

_____— А можно слетать на нем к Рей?_ _ _ _ _

_____— В экстренном случае — да. Просто в гости — нет._ _ _ _ _

_____— А билеты ты мне тогда купишь? На обычный самолет?_ _ _ _ _

_____— В первый класс. Так много и так часто, как ты захочешь._ _ _ _ _

_____Бен на долгий миг задумался, прежде чем заговорить вновь._ _ _ _ _

_____— Последний вопрос, — он облизнул губы. На них остался вкус Хакса. — Можно мне к тебе переехать?_ _ _ _ _

_____Хакс снова его поцеловал, нежно и глубоко, так, как ни один из них того не заслуживал. Потом отстранился и с неуверенной улыбкой произнес:_ _ _ _ _

_____— Конечно._ _ _ _ _


End file.
